LONELY HEARTS CLUB
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Después de sus fallidas relaciones, y de que ninguno de los dos quería volver a saber de amor, decidieron convertirse en amigos sexuales. Pero, ¿cuanto pueden durar en esa relación antes de enamorarse del otro? EreRi. UA. OoC. Lemmon. Fluff.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/A: Holiwis \OwO/ aquí vengo con una historia nueva -lanza dulces(?)-. No será nada del otro mundo XD, sólo qué tendrá comedia, romance y mucho **fluff** (y _lemmon_, porque yo sé que les gusta eso èwé), _**Fluff**_ _everywhere_, porque me gustan los finales felices, llenos de puro amors del bueno ùvú (?).

En fin, dejo que disfruten de la lectura /o/

**Ojo**: Es un **EreRi**, o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

It only takes two lonely people

To fuck love up and make it evil.

.

It only takes a drop of evil

To fuck up two beautiful people.

.

**E.V.O.L**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

.

**Introducción**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

.

* * *

—Luces peor qué la mierda que cagué esta mañana.

Fue lo primero que dijo Rivaille mientras se inmiscuía a mi departamento sin permiso. No me importó demasiado; él podía hacerlo si quería. Nos conocíamos desde primaria, habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, por ello tenía la suficiente confianza en él como para darle la llave de mi casa.

Yo le miré durante unos pequeños segundos antes de rezongar en voz baja ante su oscuro comentario. No me ofendí, sin embargo. Porque sabía que Levi tenía un sentido del humor bastante _negro_ y, gracias a todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos, yo había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Incluso algunas veces me encontraba a mí mismo soltando comentarios para él igual de negros.

Sí, Rivaille era una _mala_ _influencia_ para las _mentes_ _débiles_.

Como la _mía_, por ejemplo.

Rodé los ojos sin darle respuesta alguna para luego volver a perder los ojos en la televisión. Levi torció un poco el gesto ante mi poca habilidad de cooperación ese día; era raro que no le hubiese respondido ya. Sin decir ni una sola palabra él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, esquivando con una gracia increíble las latas vacías de cerveza que había dejado desperdigadas por el suelo. Rivaille, para mi sorpresa, no me regañó por dejar la basura ahí —lo cual era _súper_ raro y me hizo pensar qué _algo_ le había pasado a él también—, simplemente se dejó caer en a mi lado, en el sofá de doble plaza.

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? —preguntó, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo al verme tomar mi cuarta lata —¿o era la _séptima_?— de cerveza—. ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido?

Encogí los hombros y, después de beber un gran trago de cerveza, pregunté: —¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

Levi levantó una ceja. Advertí que estaba lanzándome una mirada que decía algo cómo ''¿_en_ _serio_ _estás_ _preguntando_ _eso_, _pequeña_ _mierda_?''.

—Oh, no sé —soltó, con sarcasmo—. Quizá porque estás tomando cerveza como un obseso. O, tal vez, por el enorme bote de mantequilla de maní, que ya llevas a la mitad, maldito obeso de mierda —gruñó, con exasperación—. O simplemente es porque estás viendo _Mujer_ _Bonita_, Eren. Y yo sé que sólo ves esa película cuando estás deprimido.

Me rendí ante él; no podía hacer nada para ganarle. A veces, realmente odiaba que Levi me conociera tan bien. Sintiendo un repentino nudo muy ajustado en mi garganta decidí contarle el por qué de mi comportamiento.

—La vida es una mierda, peor de la qué cagaste esta mañana, Riv.

Él, que no quería hacerlo, terminó por dibujar una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro. Que quitó unos segundos después, al recordar mi patético estado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿quieres contarme? —preguntó, con tono suave, algo bastante raro en él, mientras estiraba la mano y tomaba una lata de cerveza de la pequeña mesa que había frente a nosotros.

Observé un poco fascinado —¿o es que ya estaba borracho?— la manera en que mi amigo limpiaba minuciosamente toda la lata. Levi era bastante quisquilloso cuando se trataba de la limpieza, hasta podía decirse que él sufría de un _Trastorno_ _Obsesivo_ _Compulsivo_. De hecho, a mí estaba pegándome la manía de traer un desinfectante en gel todo el tiempo para evitar las bacterias.

Culpaba a mi mente débil por dejarse _influenciar_ tan fácilmente por Rivaille.

—Pues casi nada —respondí, medio irónico, para luego, hacer una pausa y mirar al reloj de pared—. Sucede que hace unos 20 minutos Armin _terminó_ conmigo... por _teléfono_. _Gracioso_, ¿no?

Rivaille casi se ahoga con la cerveza tras mis palabras. Tosió varias veces mientras llevaba una mano a su boca, para evitar que el líquido amarillo se desparramara en el suelo, y volteaba a verme, con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos, totalmente anonadado. No era raro que él se mostrara así de sorprendido. Mentiría si dijese que a mí no me había tomado desprevenido que Armin haya terminado conmigo de esa forma tan repentina. Porque nuestro noviazgo parecía ir bastante bien; no teníamos problemas, nos conocíamos desde la preparatoria; éramos amigos, confidentes. Por eso no entendía el por qué de su decisión.

El por qué decidió _dejarme_.

—Debes estar bromeando —fue lo único qué respondió. La voz le salió casi robótica.

Negué con la cabeza para luego beber más cerveza. El líquido amargo se deslizó por mi garganta con dificultad. El nudo que todavía sentía en la boca se hizo más apretado cuando Levi me miró fijamente; los ojos verdes le brillaron casi en histeria reprimida. Un millón de hormigas, pequeñas e hiperactivas, se movieron por toda mi barriga. La sensación era tan extraña que intenté apaciguarla con una cucharada de mantequilla de maní, pero no funcionó. Todavía las sentía arrastrándose por todo mi interior.

Me moví incómodo en mi lugar. Se sentía muy feo.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Riv? —inquirí, al sentirme inquieto, por las hormigas en mi estómago y por el repentino silencio que invadió la estancia.

Mi amigo negó con la cabeza, aún sin saber qué decir para animarme. Entonces, luego de que metí la mano en el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuerpo y el reposa brazos del sofá, saqué una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul que terminé por lanzar a las manos de Levi, antes de continuar: —Qué planeaba pedirle _matrimonio_ hoy.

Rivaille aguantó la respiración cuando obtuvo la caja entre sus dedos. Mi confesión le tomó totalmente desprevenido. Fue cuando él abrió la caja, y observó el precioso anillo de compromiso qué reposaba ahí dentro, que sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo singular, uno que jamás había visto en él.

—Lo siento —dijo, totalmente sincero, mientras cerraba la caja y levantaba sus orbes hacia mí. Su mirada estaba llena de muchísimos sentimientos; la tristeza sobresalía. Las hormigas en mi panza se movieron con rapidez, mientras sentía la bilis subir por mi garganta—. Si te sirve de consuelo, también Erwin _terminó_ conmigo; _hoy_, me dejó un puto mensaje en el _whatsapp_. _Ridículo_, ¿no?

Fue mi turno de quedarme sin palabras. Tan sólo pude estarme ahí, quieto como estatua mientras mi alcoholizado cerebro trataba de procesar sus palabras. Era hasta gracioso que ambos estuviéramos pasando por la misma situación, ¿no? Levi y yo teníamos un montón de cosas en común, pero que nuestros novios terminarán con nosotros, el mismo día, del _casi_ mismo modo, era ridículo.

Pero no sé podía hacer nada, porque el destino era todo un hijo de puta.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía decir algo cualquier cosa para animarlo. Levi lo necesitaba, porque estaba herido. Quizá no lo demostraba —de hecho, él casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos. Siempre parecía haber una barrera construida a base de sarcasmos e ironías a su alrededor—, pero yo podía saberlo. Todos esos años que había pasado a su lado me habían ayudado a descifrar todo el dolor que ocultaba tras su mirada indiferente. Pero no había mucho que pudiera decir, nunca fui demasiado bueno animando a las personas; mucho menos en esa situación. Así que simplemente dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Levi no se quejó, ni hizo el amago de querer alejarse, por lo que cerré los ojos, escuchando únicamente las voces, provenientes de la televisión, y la respiración de mi amigo.

—¿Lo odias? —preguntó, luego de un rato de silencio.

—¿A Armin? —inquirí, de regreso. Rivaille asintió—. No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo me siento herido. Y me duele, Riv. Pasamos muchos años juntos, y de pronto me deja de esta manera. Vaya mierda.

Y esa era la verdad; en ese momento no sabía ni qué cosa sentía. Estaba demasiado confundido.

—¿Y tú, odias a Erwin?

Levi se quedó callado durante un buen rato, parecía estar hurgando por la respuesta entre sus revueltos sentimientos.

Respondió después de unos minutos, cuando suavemente dejó caer su cabeza contra la mía: —Yo tampoco lo sé con claridad. Pero me da rabia que me haya terminado de esa forma. No tiene las suficientes bolas como para decírmelo a la cara.

Y empecé a reírme porque estaba ebrio, casi sin poder seguir pensando claramente. Levi rodó los ojos pero no estaba enojado. Más bien parecía divertirse con lo estúpida que sonaba mi risa. Pero paré las carcajadas de una, cuando recordé algo importante.

—¿Pero sabes qué cosa sí odio? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Mi amigo encogió los hombros, mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

—¿Qué?

—Que me quedaré sin sexo durante una temporada —dije, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento—. Porque tú sabes, soy un _romántico_ _empedernido_ que no se acuesta con cualquiera.

Y nuevamente empecé a carcajearme como el típico borracho que ya ni sabe de qué se burla. Levi se rió también, para luego beber más cerveza.

—_Amén_ por eso, hermano —respondió, con burla, mientras chocaba su lata de cerveza con la mía.

No es que fuera un romántico empedernido, en realidad. Pero no era del tipo de persona que iba de bar en bar para buscar a alguien con quién follar. Aunque, ahora que estaba borracho, eso ya no se escuchaba tan mal, porque no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera aguantar demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo.

—Pero hablando en serio, Riv —suspiré—. A veces, me gustaría tener una _relación_ _abierta_, ¿sabes? Sin nada de ridículos sentimientos de por medio; sólo para _follar_.

Levi pestañó, parecía estar sopesando mis palabras.

—O sea... ¿Cómo _amigos_ _sexuales_?

Asentí varias veces mientras movía mi semi vacía lata de cerveza. El líquido se deslizó de un lado a otro haciendo un ruido bastante cómico. O al menos así me pareció. La verdad, estaba demasiado ebrio que todo me causaba risa hasta el entrecejo de Levi, que se había fruncido porque estaba pensando demasiado en algo. Siempre hacía eso cuando analizaba las situaciones.

—Sí, sólo sexo y más sexo. Sin amor, sólo sexo del rudo —repetí, únicamente porque escuchar la palabra ''_sexo_'' me causaba gracia en mi estado de inconsciencia temporal—. O sea, duro contra el muro, _Rivi_.

Y volví a reírme como pendejo en espera del golpe que se avecinaba. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Levi no me golpeó por haber usado ese apodo que odiaba. En cambio regresó sus ojos a mí, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de esa manera tan _peculiar_.

Por un momento me alarme. Porque sí, Rivaille había puesto esa mueca que advertía qué estaba planeando algo _malo_.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunté, medio espantado.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo, Eren?

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué cosa...? —pregunté, confundido—. ¿Lo de amigos sexuales?

Levi asintió. Esta vez, le miré horrorizado, como si esa criatura que estaba sentada a mi lado no fuese el Rivaille que detestaba la suciedad. Ese que odiaba terminar lleno de sudor y fluidos ajenos.

Ante la mirada que le dediqué, lo sentí removerse incómodo.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, pedazo de mierda!

—Pe-perdón —me apresuré en decirle—. Pero es qué no te imagino acostándote con alguien _equis_, Levi —le dije, con apabullante sinceridad—. Ya sabes, por tu _trastorno_ y eso.

Levi soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano, en un gesto de exasperación. Lo hacía sólo cuando la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—Pero es que no estaría acostándome con alguien _equis_, Eren —aclaró, con una tremenda lentitud, como si yo fuera un niño de kínder al que le están enseñando a leer—. Me refiero a ser amigos sexuales; _tú_ y _yo_.

Quizá fue por todo el alcohol que había consumido, o tal vez porque la parte racional de mi cerebro decidió abandonarme para no seguir viviendo en mi depresivo mundo, no lo sabía. Pero, después de sus palabras, sonreí como imbécil cuando un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante mis ojos. Porque, para ser sincero, la idea no sonaba tan mal.

Digo, tendría sexo con un _amigo_. Sólo sexo sin necesidad de estar en una _relación_, entonces, ¿qué podía salir mal de aquello?

Nada, por supuesto.

Así qué, después de saborear su idea y sonreír completamente coqueto, respondí: —No suena nada mal, Riv.

Sí, así acepté; sin más. Sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en los _pros_ y los _contra_ de su propuesta. Ni tampoco en las _consecuencias_ que esa _relación_ atraería consigo. Ni siquiera en el por qué Levi estaba proponiéndome eso, así, de pronto. Estaba tan ebrio que en realidad no me importaba nada en ese segundo.

Rivaille soltó una pequeña risa.

—Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? —preguntó, con tono sensual, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se ponía frente a mí, dejando nuestros rostros peligrosamente cerca—. ¿Tu habitación, o contra la pared, _Titán_?

Negué mientras me reía por el chiste —que sabía iba en serio— y me revolvía el pelo.

—Para todo lo que tengo planeado hacerte, la cama es mejor.

Él rió de nuevo, mientras desabrochaba botón a botón su camiseta. Entonces, luego de que ésta cayó al suelo y su pálida piel quedara al descubierto, Rivaille terminó por juntar nuestros labios en un beso rebosante de pasión.

Y fue donde todo _comenzó_.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

.

* * *

**N**/A: Mi primer fic del _2015_ ; o ;. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí *o* me gustaría saber sus opiniones, así que no se olviden de dejar un review (en el siguiente capítulo hay _lemmon_ *0*) xD.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo -corazón, corazón(?)-.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido** **sexual** **explícito** | **Fluff**, **_mucho_** **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: No tardé mucho, ¿verdad? XD. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡En verdad se los agradezco! ; A ;.

Bueno, les dejo que lean /o/.

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

Love will never be forever,

feelings are just like the weather.

.

January to December,

do you want to be a member?

.

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **uno**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Estaba totalmente perdido en mi interminable musaraña mental, con el alcohol aún nublándome el juicio racional.

Por eso, supuse, era que no entendía del todo cómo es qué había llegado a esa situación. Pero no era como si estuviera quejándome, no podía hacerlo. No cuando disfrutaba de sobremanera tener a mi mejor amigo sentado sobre mi regazo, con sus labios estampados contra los míos, en un beso por demás apasionado, mientras su juguetona lengua se inmiscuía en mi boca sin permiso.

Cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía sentí un maravilloso escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral qué se extendió hasta mi entrepierna. Levi sabía exactamente cómo besar; se sentía de lo más exquisito. Su lengua se movía de manera experta contra la mía mientras sus dedos se perdían entre mi pelo para jalar mi cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo más dominio sobre mí.

Sí, a Levi le gustaba llevar el control en todo. Incluso en el sexo.

Y mentiría si dijese que eso me molestaba.

No me quise quedar atrás por lo que empecé a deslizar mis manos por la piel de su espalda, siguiendo un camino invisible hasta su pecho, recorriendo con tortuosa lentitud cada rastro de la carne que se me atravesaba. Levi se estremeció ante mi frío tacto y aproveché su descuido para apretar su tetilla izquierda entre mis dedos sin ser demasiado cuidadoso. No había razón para serlo, aquello era sólo sexo del rudo. Lo hacíamos por mera confusión —y ebriedad de mi parte—; por necesidad.

Porque ambos teníamos el corazón roto, y los sentimientos totalmente destrozados.

Rivaille soltó un gemido que se ahogó entre en beso, lo que me hizo sonreír contra sus labios. Pero, como pequeña venganza, separó nuestras bocas al jalar con más fuerza mi pelo. Gruñí un poco dolorido mientras observaba el pequeño puente de saliva que aún seguía uniendo su lengua con la mía. La sensual imagen avivó el inquieto cosquilleo que corría en mi vientre bajo. Estaba excitado, demasiado. Jamás llegué a pensar que tener sexo con Levi llegaría a emocionarme tanto.

En ese momento tan sólo podía pensar en qué quería clavarme en su interior de una buena vez.

Lo escuché reír en voz baja, por lo que no pude evitar mirar directamente a sus ojos; Levi tenía ese par de orbes verdes brillando de manera perversa, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa traviesa. Un mohín de confusión surcó por mi rostro ante esa mirada que me dedicaba, pero entendí el por qué cuando él movió sensualmente su cadera. Su trasero se restregó contra mi dura erección casi al instante. Eso me llevó a soltar un jadeo que no pude reprimir a tiempo.

Rivaille sonrió de nueva cuenta por mi reacción.

Quizá era por el alcohol que aún seguía invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, o porque no había tenido sexo en casi tres semanas —ahora entendía el por qué Armin me dejó en abstinencia—, pero esos simples roces se sentían como el bendito paraíso. Así que, queriendo sentir un poco más de ese pedazo de cielo, lo tomé por la cintura, para mantenerlo en su lugar, y embestí con fuerza. Rivaille gimió ante la sensación para luego volver a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Jadeé, aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

—Riv... Estás jugando sucio —siseé, mientras él seguía moviéndose, pero esta vez —y con el afán de torturarme más— se encargó de dejar un camino de húmedos besos por todo mi cuello, concentrándose en mi nuez de Adán. Acto seguido, y sin que yo lo esperara, él succionó mi piel con fuerza, para dejar una marca ahí. Gemí de manera incontrolable mientras apretaba mi agarre en su cuerpo y temblaba por el hormigueo que se acrecentó en mi vientre.

Lo sentí dibujar una sonrisa malévola contra mi piel. Rivaille sabía lo que provocaba en mí y le gustaba. Él disfrutaba de tenerme a su completa merced. En respuesta a eso, y para hacerle saber que no llevaría todo él control esa noche, levanté las caderas otra vez. Mi pene se restregó entre sus nalgas, haciendo que se detuviera para jadear sobre mis labios.

Mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba de todos esos sensuales sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Alentado por querer escucharlo gemir con más fuerza, llevé mi mano hasta el bulto que marcaba su ropa interior —ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había desaparecido el resto de la ropa—. Levi estaba tan excitado que incluso podía sentir lo mojada que se encontraba la tela por todo el líquido pre-seminal. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su erección, aún sobre la ropa, embestí de nueva cuenta. Casi al instante Rivaille tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido más escandaloso y enterraba las uñas en mi piel.

Aproveché que la carne de su cuello quedaba a mi total alcance para pasar mi lengua por toda esa zona, dejándola empapada de saliva. Rivaille tembló ligeramente entre mis brazos. No me detuve, sin embargo. En cambio, seguí bajando, delineando cada parte de la deliciosa piel que se cruzaba por mi camino con la punta de mi lengua, hasta llegar a sus tetillas. Y, sin poder evitarlo, capturé uno de esos pequeños y duros botones entre mis dientes.

—¡Ngh! ¡E-Eren! —jadeó, enterrando con más fuerza sus uñas en mi piel. No me quejé, porque esa sensación de dolor tan sólo lograba excitarme más.

Sí, quizá era un poco demasiado masoquista.

Chupé con fuerza su tetilla para luego repasar la punta de mi lengua sobre ella. Levi convulsionó nuevamente por lo placentero que le pareció aquello. Sin perder detalle alguno de la manera en que su expresión se deformaba ante el millón de emociones que le corrían por la espalda, inmiscuí mi mano libremente bajo su ropa interior.

Él gimió con desesperación cuando, al mismo tiempo que volvía a morder su tetilla, mi mano capturó su palpitante pene. Estaba totalmente duro, demasiado húmedo. Comencé un movimiento brusco casi al instante; subiendo y bajando mi mano con rapidez por toda su dura extensión.

—Hah... ¡Ngh...! —gimió, casi de manera morbosa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover las caderas acoplándose al ritmo salvaje que llevaba en su pene.

Mi otra mano, mientras tanto, se arrastró hasta su espalda, bajando centímetro a centímetro para meterse bajo el bóxer. Sus gemidos se hicieron más pesados cuando yo recorrí con mi dedo índice la línea que separaba sus nalgas.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia cuando lo sentí moverse contra mi dedo; restregándose en busca de más. Entonces moví más rápido la mano contra su pene. Levi quiso gritar, pero ahogué su voz cuando choqué mis labios repentinamente contra los suyos. Mi lengua volvió a meterse en su boca mientras dos de mis dedos se introducían en su apretado culo. Lo escuché gemir en pleno beso al mismo tiempo que su rostro se contraía por el dolor que le atravesó por el cuerpo.

Había sido un poco bruto y salvaje por no usar lubricante o algo así. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. No cuando mis instintos más bajos se habían apoderado de mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Mal-maldito bastar...do! Ngh... Hijo de... puta —gruñó, adolorido, jalando con fuerza mi pelo, mientras yo movía en tijera los dedos que tenía en su interior, y seguía con el vaivén en su erección.

—Pero acepta que te gusta lo rudo, Riv —susurré, contra sus labios, metiendo un tercer dedo en su ano.

No podía esperar. Quería hundirme en su interior de una vez.

Estaba seguro de que él iba a soltar algún comentario agrio, aunque no pude confirmarlo, porque justo cuando Levi abrió la boca para hablar, encontré su punto; ese que le hacía gemir con desesperación. Sonreí de medio lado mientras jugueteaba con su próstata a consciencia. Quería sentirlo retorciéndose entre mis brazos, rogando por más.

—Ah, es aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirí, pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios.

—Sí, sí, carajo —jadeó, perdiendo la compostura—. ¡Oh! ¡Hah...! Mierda, si-sigue ahí.

¿Quién era yo para negarle su petición? Así que continué así, torturando su próstata y masturbándolo, por unos momentos más, hasta que Rivaille no lo soportó más. Soltó un gemido largo y su espalda se arqueó otra vez, mientras manchaba mi mano con su esperma caliente y su interior apresaba mis dedos de manera magistral.

La sola sensación de aquello me hizo estremecer. Imaginar que era mi pene lo que apretaba de esa manera me llevó casi al borde de la locura.

—Joder —gruñó, contra mis labios, con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, lo sentí temblar cuando saqué mis dedos de su culo—. Quiero tenerte dentro de una puta vez.

Me reí ante la desesperación que enmarcaba su voz. Aunque no pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más porque él había vuelto a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron de nuevo; la saliva se mezcló y escurrió casi de manera indebida por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Pues qué esperas? —susurré, al terminar el contacto, llevando mis labios hasta su oído, para luego lamer su lóbulo izquierdo. Él se estremeció ante mi cálido aliento—. Quiero ver como te deslizas sobre mi polla, Levi.

Supe, en ese preciso momento, que le gustaba el lenguaje sucio durante el sexo. Fue sólo cuestión de ver la manera pícara y excitada en que sus ojos brillaban mientras una sonrisa de lo más coqueta se extendía por todo su rostro.

Levi, sin poder esperar más, llevó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y, sin titubear siquiera, abrió el botón. Mi erección dura, palpitante y totalmente húmeda, se mostró ante él cuando me hizo deshacerme de la estorbosa ropa. Levi se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba disfrutando de la vista.

No era un presumido, pero estaba realmente orgulloso del tamaño de mi hombría.

—Oh, nada mal, Eren —dijo, en tono juguetón, para luego chupar la piel de mi barbilla—. De verdad eres todo un Titán, ¿eh?

Encogí los hombros mientras asomaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Y déjame decirte que mi Titán puede hacerte sentir muy bien, Riv.

Entonces, tras mis palabras, Levi soltó un bufido juguetón mientras levantaba un poco su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder deslizar fuera la ropa que aún nos separaba. Cuando lo hizo, su piel desnuda chocó con la mía mandando un placentero escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

Y, por supuesto, él lo notó.

Muy despacio, con toda la intención de torturarme, Levi restregó la punta mojada de mi polla entre sus nalgas, rozando su agujero, embarrando mi líquido preseminal ahí, pero sin ir más allá. Siseé completamente perdido en la sensación al mismo tiempo que empujaba la cadera hacia arriba, queriendo entrar de una vez en él. Sin embargo, Rivaille no me lo permitió. En cambio, jaló mi pelo con fuerza haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón. Gruñí entre adolorido y molesto, pero eso no le importó. Dejó un beso sobre mi mentón para luego pasar su lengua por toda esa zona.

—¿Lo quieres ya, Eren? —preguntó, con la voz ronca debido a la excitación, mientras volvía a deslizar mi pene sobre su agujero—. Dime, ¿quieres enterrar tu polla dura en mi estrecho ano?

Sentí un maravilloso cosquilleo en todo mi pene al escucharlo. Y es que tenía razón; deseaba estar enterrado en él, hacerlo gritar y retorcerse del placer.

—Sí, demonios, sí —siseé, levantando la cadera otra vez. Nuevamente, Levi huyó de mí. Gruñí ante su lejanía. Era un verdadero hijo de puta por torturarme así—. Quiero follarte de una vez, Levi. Déjame hacerlo. Déjame llenarte hasta el fondo con mi verga.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó. Sin decir nada más, se dejó caer sobre mi hinchada polla; penetrándose. Apreté la piel de su cintura con fuerza y gemí de manera incontrolable al sentir como las paredes de su ardiente ano me recibían sin poner mayor resistencia. Inclusive tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no correrme en ese preciso momento. Levi, en cambio, tembló sin control al mismo tiempo que jadeaba.

—Mi-mierda... ¡Ngh! —lo escuché murmurar, perdido en el placer—. E-estás tan... Grande. ¡Mmm!

Sé que debí quedarme quieto; esperar a que Levi se acostumbrara a la intromisión, pero no pude hacerlo. No cuando escuchaba sus seductores gemidos en mi oído. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, embestí con fuerza.

Levi mordió su labio inferior y jadeó.

—Riv... estás demasiado estrecho... ¡Ah! —gemí, antes de volver a empujar mis caderas contra él.

Fue entonces cuando él abrió la boca y dejó escapar y gemido profundo, que resonó en las paredes de mi habitación. Y, joder, como me gustó ese sonido, tanto así que moví de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo, tan sólo para escucharlo gemir otra vez. Sus uñas se volvieron a enterrar en la piel de mi espalda, donde seguramente quedaría una marca. Aunque no me importó demasiado.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que él comenzara a moverse también en busca de más placer. Colocó sus temblorosas manos en mis hombros y levantó su cadera con una lentitud tremenda. Mi miembro se deslizó fuera de su ano despacio, hasta el punto en que sólo la punta quedó dentro.

Entonces, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al notar como mi gesto se torcía debido al placer, se dejó caer de nuevo.

Un estremecimiento involuntario me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me encontré en su cálido interior de nuevo. Levi ronroneó y volvió a repetir el movimiento en busca de más placer. Ahogué un jadeo para luego sujetarlo con fuerza por la cadera, importándome poco si lo lastimaba, para ayudarlo con el vaivén. Entonces, cuando él dejaba caer su cuerpo, yo levantaba la cadera; hundiéndome aún más profundo.

El sonido de su carne chocando contra la mía se me antojó de lo más morboso. Alentado por eso, y perdido totalmente en el placer, lo hice moverse más rápido. El vaivén se volvió acelerado, así como también nuestras respiraciones se agitaron. Los gemidos y jadeos que ambos dejábamos escapar pronto llevaron toda la habitación.

El calor aumentó. Los besos comenzaron de nuevo. Las lenguas juntándose; enredándose, teniendo una guerra sin cuartel. Mis juguetonas manos viajaron hasta su trasero para separar sus nalgas, permitiéndome entrar y salir más fácilmente.

Rivaille jadeó mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior.

—¡Oh...! ¡Ah...! ¡Sí, sí! Jus-justo ahí. ¡Demonios, sí! —chilló, de pronto, cuando la punta de mi pene pegó de lleno contra su próstata. Sus brazos se enredaron tras mi cuello al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba un gemido ronco de puro placer.

—¡Ngh! Joder, Riv. Te si-sientes tan... fantástico —dije, atontado, mientras mi dedo índice recorría su pene, que se había puesto duro otra vez.

Nuevamente lo sentí temblar. Él estaba cerca, no le faltaba mucho. A mí tampoco. A ese paso ambos terminaríamos pronto.

Sus paredes internas se estrechaban cada vez más a mi alrededor cuando yo embestía sin control, dando certeramente contra su próstata. Mi polla quedaba deliciosamente apretada en su culo, llevándome más allá de la locura.

Y entonces, no lo soporté más.

Temblé ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que se formaron en mi vientre y, con un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, llegué al orgasmo mientras mordía la piel de su hombro. Empujé sus caderas hacia abajo para poder liberar todo chorro de mi espesa y abundante semilla en su interior. Levi convulsionó ante la sensación que le disparó su éxtasis al momento. Soltó un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba entre nuestros cuerpos.

Sin poder seguir manteniéndome en esa posición, y aún temblando por haber alcanzado el Nirvana de esa manera, dejé caer mi cuerpo en el colchón. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

Rivaille se quedó sobre mí durante unos minutos más, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le corrían en ese momento. Luego de unos momentos, cuando logró tranquilizar su respiración, se levantó despacio. Mi flácido pene se arrastró fuera de su interior con lentitud. Entonces, luego de eso, el semen que había dejado dentro de él empezó a escurrir desde su ano hasta sus muslos de manera descarada. Aguanté la respiración sin darme cuenta. Esa imagen nunca me pareció tan sensual como en ese momento.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y hubo silencio después de eso. Porque caímos en cuenta de lo qué había pasado. Ninguno de los dos habló. No sabíamos que decir, o como actuar. Lentamente, y aún con su cuerpo temblando, Levi se sentó a mi lado todavía sin decir nada. Lo único qué podía escuchar era su agitada respiración. Tampoco volvió a dirigir sus orbes hacia mí; sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar vacío de la pared, era como si tuviera miedo de mirarme.

Las hormigas en mi estómago aparecieron de nueva cuenta. Se movieron de un lado a otro sin cesar cuando supe que aquello había sido un error; algo que habíamos hecho porque estábamos confundidos.

Algo que sucedió por mera soledad. Por que ambos estábamos tan rotos por dentro que esa había sido como una manera de consolarnos el uno al otro.

Y, sin embargo, lo había disfrutado como nunca.

El silencio permaneció en mi habitación durante varios minutos más. El ambiente se volvió pesado, la incomodidad se podía tocar con la punta de los dedos, incluso.

Me llevé una mano al rostro para cubrir mis ojos. No quería que Levi viera mi sentir a través de ellos. Él me conocía tan bien que podía hacer eso. Tragué saliva con dificultad porque me sentía patético, acababa de tener una buena ronda de sexo y, en ese momento, tan sólo sentía unas horrendas ganas de llorar.

Estaba confundido; herido.

La persona que amaba me había dejado de una manera cruel. Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras perforarme los oídos.

«_Lo_ _siento_, _Eren_. _Pe_-_pero_ _creo_ _que_... _nuestra_ _relación_ _ya_ _no_ _va_ _bien_»

Y empecé a reír. Reí por que estaba ebrio aún. Por que no sabía qué más hacer; por que no quería llorar. Por que Armin mentía. Porque ni siquiera teníamos problemas. Porque nuestra relación iba perfecta.

«_Por_ _eso_... _Lo_ _siento_, _pero_... _creo_ _qué_... _Lo_ _me_-_mejor_ _es_ _que_ **_terminemos_** _ya_»

—Eren... —escuché la voz de Levi. Sus palabras temblaban. Se oía mal, como si él también estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo, no lo miré porque terminaría por quebrarme frente a él—. Eren, mírame.

Negué con la cabeza. Mi amigo suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Por qué crees que nos haya pasado esta mierda, Riv? —pregunté, todavía sin mirarlo.

Pero Levi no respondió sólo sentí movimiento a mi lado. Lo que me hizo suponer qué él se había revuelto incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Sabes lo roto qué me siento por dentro?

—Lo sé.

—Lo amo, Riv —susurré, con una sonrisa temblorosa que demostraba todo el dolor que sentía—. Y me duele tanto... siento que mi corazón está totalmente quebrado, capitán.

—Lo sé, Titán. Sé cómo te sientes.

No era justo, y lo sabía. No era para nada justo que estuviera desahogándome con Levi, cuando él estaba pasando por la misma situación. Cuando él estaba, quizá más, herido que yo. Pero no podía evitarlo, mi boca seguía soltando palabras sin que pudiera pararla. No obstante, Rivaille tampoco hizo nada para callarme. Sólo se quedó ahí, en silencio, escuchándome, mientras perdia sus dedos en mi pelo castaño, acariciando con lentitud mi cabeza. Era cómo si, con esa simple acción, él estuviese diciéndome «_estoy_ _contigo_, _no_ _te_ _dejaré_ _solo_».

Y no aguanté más.

Me puse a llorar ahí mismo, las cálidas lágrimas bajaban desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas sin darme tregua alguna, mientras escuchaba la voz de Levi repetir en mi oído: «_está_ _bien_, _Eren_. _Estaremos_ _bien_. _Todo_ _estará_ _bien_, _lo_ _prometo_»

**(...)**

—Lo siento. Por todo lo de anoche, perdón.

Fue lo primero que mencioné a la mañana siguiente cuando encontré a Levi en la cocina. Él, que había estado meneándose de un lado a otro; mirando la sartén, donde un par de tocinos se freían, mientras cortaba un par de naranjas a la mitad para preparar un poco de jugo, dejó de hacerlo para dirigir sus ojos directamente a mí.

Su mirada no me mandó más que una sensación de tranquilidad que se regó por todo mi interior. Por que en sus orbes no había miedo, rencor, nerviosismo; ni ningún otro sentimiento qué demostrara que nuestra amistad había terminado por habernos acostado la noche anterior. Y realmente me alegré por eso. No quería perder a Rivaille; mi mejor amigo. Él era la única persona que realmente me comprendía.

Le escuché soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que bajaba la flama de la estufa y ponía el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo qué sucedió? —preguntó, sin más, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta.

Torcí un poco el gesto mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos. Quizá el habernos acostado había sido un error, pero no me arrepentía.

—No, no me arrepiento de haber tenido sexo contigo, Riv.

Levi hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Entonces no te disculpes, idiota —respondió—. Porque yo tampoco me arrepiento, Eren. Tal vez hacerlo en ese momento no estuvo bien, pero qué mierda importa —encogió los hombros antes de darse vuelta para mirar que el tocino no se quemara—; lo necesitábamos.

Sonreí un poquito ante su respuesta. Él tenía razón. Levi siempre la tenía.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuré, mientras me acercaba a él, tan sólo para robar una tostada recién hecha. Levi me miro indignado, aunque luego golpeó mi hombro de manera juguetona—. Aunque sí quiero que me disculpes por tenerte toda la noche escuchando mis lamentos. Creo qué ni te dejé dormir, perdón.

Rivaille suspiró cansado una vez más mientras sacaba el tocino de la sartén y ponía los trozos sobre un plato. El olor me hizo babear, estaba realmente hambriento.

—Ya déjalo, Eren. No tienes que disculparte por todo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Asentí, llevándome la mano a la nuca para rascar esa zona, levemente nervioso.

—Sí, pero a veces siento que me aprovecho de ti, Riv. ¡Incluso limpiaste toda la sala!

Levi encogió los hombros de nuevo para luego poner los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa. Pero, una vez que volteó para encararme, pude percibir esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Temblé sin darme cuenta, Levi estaba planeando algo malo.

—No me importa mientras te aproveches de mí en la cama también.

Y no pude responder, sólo me quedé ahí parado con la boca abierta, cual vil pendejo. A mi adolorido cerebro —porque tenía una puta resaca— le costó trabajo comprender sus palabras a la primera. Pero cuando lo hice, no pude más que mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿E-eso... Quiere decir qué seguiremos siendo _amigos_ _con_ _derechos_? —pregunté, o más bien, tartamudeé.

—Sí —respondió, como si fuera muy obvia su respuesta—. No sé tú, pero yo disfruté lo de anoche.

Y no pude evitar sonreír por su respuesta. Levi también lo hizo cuando notó el brillo coqueto que se apoderó de mis ojos verdes.

**(...)**

—Oye, ¿ya has pensado en decirle a Mikasa? —preguntó Levi, una vez que nos habíamos sentado para desayunar.

Su pregunta me tomó tan desprevenido qué detuve la taza de café que se dirigía a mi boca. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos, totalmente espantado, y me congelaba en mi lugar. No había ni tenido la mínima oportunidad para pensar en eso. Mikasa —mi amiga de infancia, y hermana _mayor_ de Levi— no iba a reaccionar muy bien, eso era seguro.

Mikasa tenía una _afición_ —no muy sana, por cierto— conmigo. Por alguna razón, ella siempre se había mostrado bastante protectora conmigo; casi nunca me dejaba solo, todo el tiempo se la pasaba pegada a mí. Y cuando me pasaba alguna cosa mala, ella era la primera —la segunda, en realidad. Levi estaba primero. Pero nunca se lo había comentado a Mikasa para no herir sus sentimientos— en enterarse, corría preocupada para ver que todo estuviera bien.

—Diablos —susurré, con miedo. Hacerme la sola idea de cual sería la reacción de Mikasa me hacía temblar—. La bomba explotará y correrá sangre, Riv.

—Ajá, pero no la nuestra —respondió, mientras me señalaba con el tenedor y leía el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa—. Si no la de Armin.

—Y la de Erwin, también.

Levi resopló en tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que regresaba sus ojos verdes a mí. Tenía esa clase de mirada que decía: ''_estamos_ _hablando_ _de_ _Mikasa_, _pequeña_ _mierda_. _Ella_ _me_ **_detesta_**''.

—Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que ella no te detesta; te quiere, a su manera, pero lo hace.

Rivaille abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario irónico, sin embargo se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de mi departamento se abrió de golpe. Mi amigo y yo saltamos del susto sin poder evitarlo mientras mirábamos hacia la entrada.

Mikasa Ackerman había entrado cual remolino tirando todo a su paso —internamente agradecí no tener nada de demasiado valor cerca—, su ceño estaba todo fruncido y sus ojos destilaban una furia mal contenida a punto de derramarse sobre nosotros. Tras ella había entrado Isabel, quién se notaba muy confundida, la interrogante estaba escrita en su rostro; como si no supiera lo qué sucedía. Temblé en mi lugar cuando los orbes azules de Mikasa apuntaron directo a mí.

Aguanté las ganas de respirar cuando quise salir corriendo porque lo supe en ese pequeño segundo.

La noticia había llegado ya hasta sus oídos.

Y la bomba Ackerman estaba a punto de _explotar_.

* * *

.

_**Continuará**_...

.

* * *

**N**/**A**: ¡Hola de nuevo! XD tengo una pregunta, ¿les gustaría qué hubiera un Levi POV para conocer su lado de la historia? OwO. Ah, y sobre si Erwin y Armin terminarán juntos... Es un secreto (?) XD. Jajajaja e_é

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, ahora recen para que el siguiente capítulo esté terminado igual de rápido que éste XD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! \OwO/

Pasen buen día.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!:(

Por ahora, disfruten la lectura /o/

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

You say that the love is not that easy.

And that's the lesson that you teach me.

**.**

So hypocritical, overly cynical.

I'm sick and tired of all your preaching.

**.**

**HYPOCRATES**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **dos**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

—¿Cuando planeabas decírmelo?

Fue lo primero qué dijo —o más bien, _exigió_— Mikasa una vez que se había parado frente a nosotros. Sus ojos aún seguían mostrando aquella furia mal contenida, esa qué te decía que la «_especialidad_» de mi amiga era «_cortar_ _carne_», cómo ella misma solía explicar. Levi y yo nos miramos durante efímeros segundos, decidiendo en silencio que lo mejor era hacernos los desentendidos. Tratar de explicar la situación a Mikasa, en su estado actual, no era precisamente lo más recomendable.

Uno nunca podía saber como reaccionaría Mikasa.

Isabel se apartó unos cuantos pasos, por mera supervivencia, cuando notó lo oscuro que se iban poniendo los ojos de su hermana mayor al no obtener respuesta de nuestra parte.

—Buenos días, Mika, Bell —las saludé a ambas, con esos apodos que solía decirles desde pequeño, para intentar aligerar el ambiente—. No esperaba que vinieran, al menos debieron llamar.

Isabel fue quién volteó a mirarme. Sus ojos verdes todavía mostraban un dejo de confusión, como si aún no comprendiera del todo lo qué estaba pasando.

—Buenas... —me regresó el saludo, todavía ida— lo siento, Eren. No tenía ni idea de lo qué estaba planeando hermana mayor —respondió, haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña, cosa que demostraba lo mucho que la habían consentido al ser la menor de los Ackerman—. ¡De pronto, se puso como loca mientras hablaba por teléfono con _Tori_! Yo sólo la seguí para que no hiciera ninguna tontería —explicó, mientras se alborotaba algunos mechones de su pelo rojo—. ¿Sabes qué cosa sucedió, Eren?

Levi sujetó su taza de café de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía cuando ató todos los cabos sueltos. Yo, por mi parte, suspiré mientras me tallaba la sien. Ahora lo entendía todo. Historia —Tori, para los amigos— era la hermana de Armin, y seguramente ella le había comentado a Mikasa. Tori no era una chica mala, mucho menos chismosa; todo lo contrario. Ella era del tipo de persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Quizá, reflexioné en ese momento, Historia sólo quería que Mikasa se asegurara que todo estuviera bien conmigo.

No podía enojarme con Historia, no cuando no lo había hecho con mala intención. Sin embargo, ahora debía intentar _desconectar_ a la bomba Ackerman. Porque estaba seguro que Mikasa cometería homicidio si no la calmaba. Con ese pensamiento, regresé mis ojos hasta Levi. Él, que aún mantenía la boca escondida tras la taza de café, me miró también comprendiendo a la primera lo qué quería decirle. Algo así como «_finge_ _demencia_».

—No te preocupes, Bell —le respondí, intentando sonreír—. Todo está bien. No ha sucedido nada.

Pero nada iba bien, por supuesto. Aún seguía sintiéndome roto por dentro; totalmente confundido. No tenía ni la menor de cómo podía sobrellevar esa situación. Pero mentir era lo mejor, al menos en ese momento. Debía demostrarle a Mikasa que no estaba tan herido. Aunque aquello era de verdad ridículo, tanto así que por dentro me reí de mí mismo. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en seguir protegiéndolo aún después de lo que me hizo?

«Por que lo amas, Eren» susurró, la lejana voz de mi consciencia «Todavía amas a Armin»

Me removí totalmente incómodo en mi lugar ante mi propio pensamiento. Un cosquilleo se extendió por mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que todo dentro de mí se agitaba y revolvía en un segundo. El delicioso desayuno que Rivaille había preparado subía por mi garganta con lentitud; tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué amar tenía que ser tan doloroso y complicado?

Isabel no se vio muy convencida por mi respuesta, pero aún así asintió mientras fruncía el ceño —una manía que todo Ackerman cargaba—. Mikasa, en cambio, gruñó mientras el aura a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Levi fue el primero en notarlo, por supuesto. Y al ver que la situación con su hermana mayor no pintaba para nada bien, se levantó de la silla.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en él en su segundo, pero Rivaille no se vio incomodado por eso.

—Ah, pero miren la hora —dijo, con ese tono tan parco de voz que tenía, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj de muñeca, el que, por cierto, no traía—. Debo ir a trabajar, no quiero llegar tarde.

Parpadeé confundido. Me costó un par de segundos entender sus palabras, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, tan sólo pude mirarlo entre indignado y ofendido. El muy bastardo traicionero planeaba abandonarme. ¡Dejarme solo enfrentando a la bomba Ackerman! Abrí la boca preparado para reclamarle, pero entonces recordé el día en que estábamos.

—¡Es sábado, Capitán! —le recriminé—. ¡Los fines de semana descansas!

Levi chasqueó la lengua mientras volteaba a verme un poco enojado, por haberle arruinado su plan de escape. Tenía esa clase de mirada qué decía ''_cállate_, _o_ _te_ _meto_ _a_ _la_ _cárcel_, _pequeña_ _mierda_''.

—El crimen nunca descansa, por eso yo tampoco debería hacerlo.

Y tras eso, solté un bufido mientras me cruzaba de brazos porque sabía que Rivaille era bastante obstinado y nada de lo que dijera podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Él, al ver que yo me había rendido, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, empezó a caminar hacia mi habitación para cambiarse de ropa —realmente no supe en qué momento tomó ropa mía para ponérsela al dormir—. Pero, justo en el momento que pasó junto a Mikasa, ella lo detuvo al tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta. Acto seguido, lo empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana a la silla dónde estaba sentado antes. Aguanté la respiración ante la sorpresa. Isabel lo hizo también. Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa reacción de Mikasa.

Aunque debía admitir que temí por la integridad de Mikasa, también. Porque Levi era del tipo de persona que no se dejaba de nadie. Por ello, llegué a pensar que él se levantaría de esa silla y terminaría por amenazar a Mikasa con meterla a la cárcel —Riv siempre se aprovechaba del puesto que ocupaba en la estación de policía—. Pero, para mi sorpresa, él no se quejó; tampoco dijo nada. Algo bastante raro, porque cada vez que podía le llevaba la contraria a su hermana mayor.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado, Rivaille. No creas qué no sé lo que ocurrió con Erwin —amenazó Mikasa, señalándolo con el dedo acusador. Levi desvió la mirada hacia la pared más cercana mientras soltaba un montón de insultos por lo bajo—. Bien, ahora, ¿Cuando _planeaban_ decírmelo?

Hubo silencio; ni Levi, ni yo abrimos la boca. Sólo seguimos fingiendo demencia mientras mirábamos hacia todos lados, excepto a Mikasa. Con eso, ella se enojaba cada vez más ante nuestro mutismo. Isabel, por su parte, parecía estar totalmente exasperada al no estar enterada de la situación.

El silencio se extendió durante unos minutos más, hasta que Mikasa soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Miren —dijo, con la voz un poco más calmada, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente—, sé que no estoy demasiado bien en este momento. Pero es sólo que estoy preocupada por ustedes. Todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y no sé cómo actuar.

—Pues nosotros tampoco, Mikasa —fue Levi quién habló, clavando esos profundos orbes verdes en su hermana—. ¿Acaso crees qué nosotros veíamos venir esto? Eren estaba hecho mierda ayer. Tuve que quedarme toda la noche a su lado para _consolarlo_ y evitar que siguiera hundiéndose en toda esa parafernalia que le comía el cerebro.

Mikasa apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Rivaille. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de una angustia que iba dirigida a mí, casi como si le doliera a ella también. Su mirada me hizo estremecer, por lo que bajé mis orbes hasta mis manos. No podía seguir observándola; no quería hacerlo. Porque tan sólo el dolor se avivaba más en mi interior.

Levi suspiró porque lo supo; vio el reflejo de mi dolor en todos mis gestos, desde la manera en que mis dedos jugueteaban entre sí, hasta la forma en que mi boca se torcía levemente. No obstante, y pese a que aún me sentía incómodo, noté lo que Rivaille estaba intentando hacer. Quería desviar la atención de él; que Mikasa se fijara sólo en mí y no preguntase por él. Anoche había estado tan hundido en mi mierda mental que no me puse a pensar en mi amigo, en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en su interior, en silencio. Porque bueno, Levi había durado muchos años junto a Erwin, casi cinco.

Rivaille debía estar demasiado herido por dentro, pero no lo demostraba porque él quería mostrarse fuerte ante los demás. Más yo lo conocía muy bien, podía ver todo el dolor que escondía tras esa máscara de fría indiferencia. Así que no podía huir tan fácilmente de mí.

Entonces, justo cuando quise mencionar que Levi tampoco se encontraba muy bien, él pareció leer mi mente: —¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Mikasa? Qué Eren iba a pedirle matrimonio a esa mierda llamada Armin.

Y tras eso, Rivaille lanzó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul a las manos de Mikasa —ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en qué él la había tomado—. Mi amiga dejó de respirar durante un segundo mientras apretaba la caja entre sus dedos. Yo me quedé en silencio, totalmente asombrado. No esperaba que Levi confesara aquello.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —estalló la bomba Ackerman—. ¡Juro que lo haré pagar por hacerte esto, Eren! No te preocupes, pagará.

Isabel ahogó una exclamación cuando por fin pudo deducir lo qué había pasado. Sus ojos verdes, que estaban bien abiertos, debido a lo mucho que se sorprendió, se clavaron directamente en mí.

—¿E-eso quiere decir qué... Armin y tú... ter-terminaron?

Levi soltó una carcajada vacía; sarcástica. Yo negué con la cabeza, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—No, Isabel —le corregí, con la voz temblando. Todo dentro de mí dolía como nunca—. Armin terminó conmigo; ayer, por teléfono.

Sólo esas palabras fueron necesarias para qué los ojos de Bell se apagaran; quedaron sin ningún rastro de sentimientos en ellos.

—Ese bastardo de mierda —gruñó, apretando los dientes. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada hacia sus hermanos mayores—. O lo acaban ustedes, o yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo. Esa pequeña mierda merece sufrir.

No importaba lo infantil que Isabel podía llegar a ser, cuando su _faceta_ _Ackerman_ la dominaba por completo era de temer; muchísimo peor que Mikasa y Levi juntos. Me quedé sin palabras al verla en ese estado. Y si se comportaba de esa manera por mí, no quería saber como lo haría cuando se enterara de que su querido hermano mayor estaba pasando por la misma situación.

Rodaría la cabeza de Erwin, eso era seguro.

Iba a hacer el intento de calmar la situación —tener a tres Ackerman enojados en mi departamento no era para nada bueno—. Sin embargo, apenas abrí la boca para hablar, la puerta de mi casa se abrió también.

Y Armin Arlert entró.

**(...)**

Nadie reaccionó a la primera.

De hecho, a mi cerebro le costó bastante trabajo hacerme entender que Armin estaba ahí, parado, frente a nosotros, con ese par de ojos azules asombrados, y un poco nerviosos, mirándome a mí, como si no esperara que estuviera en casa.

La misma sensación de millones de hormigas arrastrándose por mi estómago volvió a aparecer, encendiendo aún más el dolor que atormentaba a mi corazón, cuando mis orbes chocaron con los suyos. Me levanté de mi lugar, ganándome la atención de todos, y empecé a caminar hacia Armin aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí?, fue lo primero qué pasó por mi cabeza en ese pequeño segundo. ¿Acaso era una broma de su parte? No lo sabía, pero Armin podía llegar a ser realmente cruel sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? —Mikasa fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras tomaba mi mano, para evitar que siguiera caminando hacia Armin—. Vienes a burlarte de Eren, ¿es eso? ¿No te bastó con terminarlo por teléfono, encima quieres ver en qué estado lo dejaste?

Armin tembló. Mikasa lo estaba aniquilando con la mirada.

—No... yo... sólo vi-vine por mis... cosas —murmuró—. ¡Juro que no sabía qué Eren estaba aquí! —se defendió, aún nervioso— Él trabaja los sábados también... a-así qué... pensé que podría venir por... mis cosas.

Armin no mentía; yo solía trabajar los sábados hasta las 3 de la tarde. Por eso se había mostrado tan sorprendido de verme ahí. Él esperaba que yo estuviera en la oficina. Aunque era un poco tonto pensar eso. ¿Acaso Armin creía que la separación me dolería tan poco como para pasarme el día trabajando?

—Ya, claro —le respondió Mikasa, con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos—. Lárgate de una vez, Arlert. No eres bien recibido aquí. Vete si no quieres que te rompa esa cara de mustia que te cargas, pedazo de mierda.

Armin estaba temblando aún, no podía ni moverse de su lugar para escapar. Sus manos sudaban y su mirada rehuía de la mía. Él tenía miedo, y lo sabía. Pero no temía de Mika, Levi o Isabel, sino de mí; de enfrentarme.

—Déjalo, Mikasa —dije, casi sin ningún sentimiento en mi voz, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de mi amiga. Ella me miró sorprendida—. Son sus cosas, no puedo quedarme con ellas de cualquier modo. Sin embargo —continué, pasando mi mirada hasta mi ex—, tú y yo vamos a hablar, Armin.

Él abrió los ojos ante mis palabras. Levi chasqueó la lengua; no estaba tan seguro de dejarme a solas con Armin.

—Eren, yo... no...

—Me lo debes, Armin —le corté, antes de que él completara su frase—. Me lo debes, y lo sabes.

Tampoco pudo responder, sólo se quedó en silencio agachando la mirada, evitando de toda manera que lo viéramos directamente. Suspiré sin ganas y me pasé una mano por el pelo antes de voltear para ver a mis amigos. No me encontraba del todo bien, mis ojos demostraban lo pésimo que me sentía. Pero, aún así, debía hablar con Armin; al menos necesitaba una explicación de su parte.

—¿Podrían dejarnos solos? Él y yo tenemos que hablar.

Isabel se mordió el labio inferior. Mikasa apretó los puños con más fuerza. Rivaille tronó la lengua otra vez.

—Como sea —fue Levi quién habló, mientras se dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarse la ropa—, no tengo ganas de seguir viendo la cara de esta lagartija.

Entonces, una vez que Rivaille se perdió en el pasillo que llevaba hasta mi habitación, puse, de nueva cuenta, mi mano sobre el hombro de Mikasa. Ella regresó su mirada a mí. Ya no quedaba rastro de enojo en su rostro; su gesto se había deformado en uno de total preocupación. Isabel estaba igual, puesto que ninguna de las 2 quería dejarme con Armin.

—Eren... ¿estás seguro? —Preguntó Bell, clavando sus ojos preocupados en mí.

Encogí los hombros.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —medio sonreí, antes de volver la mirada a Armin. Todavía se rehusaba a verme, la pared parecía ser más entretenida para él—. Sólo arreglaremos el asunto, ¿verdad, Armin?

Él dio un pequeño brinco ante mis palabras, sin embargo, no regresó sus ojos a mí. Simplemente asintió en silencio, agachando aún más la cabeza. No lo entendía del todo, ¿por qué Armin tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarme?

No pasó demasiado tiempo para qué Rivaille regresara a la sala. Se había cambiado de ropa ya, y, por lo visto, se tomó la libertad de lavarla, quizá, mientras yo dormía. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me mandó una mirada silenciosa; preguntándome con sus orbes si estaría realmente bien. A él no podía mentirle, no cuando me conocía tan bien. Le dediqué una sonrisa bastante vaga y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Aún así, no se vio tan convencido.

—Bien, vámonos ya —urgió, mirando a sus hermanas—. Eren tiene cosas que hablar con la mierda.

Isabel asintió antes de acercarse a mí.

—Si pasa algo llamame, Eren —dijo Bell, en mi oído, mientras se paraba de puntas para poder abrazarme—. Yo le romperé la cara con gusto.

Me reí bajito, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Eren... —eso fue lo único que murmuró Mikasa.

Yo le sonreí, intentando hacerle ver que realmente necesitaba hablar con Armin.

—Estaré bien, Mika —dije, al mismo tiempo que arreglaba la bufanda roja que ella llevaba en el cuello. Se la había regalado yo cuando éramos pequeños. Y desde ese día Mikasa jamás se la quitó.

Levi suspiró.

—Ya déjalo, Mikasa. Él sabe lo qué hace —habló, mientras caminaba con Isabel hacia la puerta—. Es hora de irnos.

Su hermana asintió, antes de darme un abrazo profundo.

**(...)**

—Quiero que me hables con la verdad, Armin —expliqué, lo más duro posible, una vez que nos quedamos solos. No me rendiría hasta tener una respuesta de su parte—. ¿Por qué?

Él, por fin, se dignó en levantar la mirada. Sus ojos azules —que para mí siempre fuero maravillosos— estaban un poco aguados, como si tuviera ganas de llorar. Y eso me provocó una rara sensación en la panza, porque me dolía ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado, porque sabía qué, de alguna manera, lo estaba lastimando al tenerlo ahí, aún cuando él no quería.

Era tan ridículo; Armin me había roto el corazón y yo todavía me preocupaba por él.

El amor unilateral era una cosa terriblemente _ridícula_.

—Ya-ya te lo dije, E-Eren —tartamudeó—. Tú y yo... nuestra relación... ya nada iba bien.

Y me reí. Me reí con todo el dolor de mi corazón, porque era mentira, todas sus palabras lo eran. Y dolían realmente. Me llevé una mano a los ojos cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos, sin embargo, me rehusaba a llorar frente a él. Ya suficientes lágrimas había derramado la noche anterior. Armin me miró confundido, sin entender el por qué de mi repentinas carcajadas.

—Deja eso ya, por Dios —le recriminé, parando las carcajada de golpe—. Eso es pura mierda, Armin. Lo sabes —me revolví el pelo, con exasperación—. 8 años. Pasamos ocho años juntos, te conozco bien, y sé que mientes.

Él volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras se mordía el labio; sólo hacía eso cuando ocultaba algo. Una cosa que no quería decirme. Y yo sabía qué era, aunque en mi interior realmente me negaba a creerlo.

No creía qué Armin fuera capaz de...

—¿Desde hace cuanto...?

Fue lo que murmuré, bajando la mirada para que mi pelo ocultara mis ojos, cuando el silencio se hizo ensordecedor a nuestro alrededor. Armin levantó la cabeza de una mientras sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.

—Eren, yo no...

—Sólo sé sincero, Armin —aclaré, todavía sin verle. Si lo hacía lloraría, y no quería que eso pasara—. Tienes a alguien más, ¿no?

—... Sí.

Entonces, tras esa simple afirmación Sonreí, con tristeza, en medio de la destrucción de mis sentimientos. Me desmoroné por dentro lentamente. El caos en interior hizo acto de presencia otra vez. Todo lo que alguna vez había planeado junto a Armin se acababa de caer en miles de pedazos. Y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Me sentía fatal; tenía ganas de vomitar, no lo entendía. ¿Qué había orillado a Armin a buscar a alguien más? ¿No fui lo suficientemente bueno para él? ¿Le fallé alguna vez? ¿No le demostraba mi amor seguido?

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —inquirí, de nueva cuenta—. Merezco saberlo al menos, ¿no lo crees?

Armin tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Dos años.

Dolió.

—¿Quién es...?

Él titubeó antes de contestar.

—Jean.

Me quedé sin respiración, y lo miré totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera con él; con alguien que también tenía una relación aún más larga que la nuestra. Un matrimonio, incluso.

No quería ni pensar en lo destruido que terminaría Marco.

—¡Demonios, Armin! —gruñí, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo?, ¿Lo qué están haciendo?, ¿Han pensado en Marco, al menos?

—¡Por supuesto!, no queremos herirlos; ni a Marco, ni a ti. Por eso tomamos la decisión de terminar nuestras relaciones.

Y solté una carcajada llena de sarcasmo. ¿Cómo podía decir que no querían lastimarnos? Era una estupidez.

—¡Nos han visto la cara desde hace 2 años! —exclamé, ácido— y todavía te atreves a decir qué no quieren herirnos, válgame, Armin.

—¡Entiende, Eren! —esta vez, Armin alzó la voz— Jean y yo no esperábamos esto. Simplemente sucedió; comenzó siendo sólo sexo, pero se convirtió en algo más. Nos enamoramos, jamás planeamos eso.

Me pasé las manos por todo el rostro, exasperado. No sólo estaba herido; también enojado, furioso. Sin saber qué más hacer, me dejé caer en el sofá. Sentía que si seguía parado terminaría por vomitar.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cínico, Armin —admití, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

—No lo soy, Eren. Tú querías sinceridad, ¿no? Bueno, ahí la tienes.

Era cierto, pero, aún así, no pensé que escuchar todo lo que Armin ocultaba dolería tantísimo. No quería ni imaginar cómo lo pasaría Marco cuando se enterase de todo. Estaba seguro de que él terminaría aún más deshecho que yo; era notable a simple vista lo mucho que amaba a Jean.

No hubieron más palabras entre nosotros. El tiempo pareció hacerse lento, ya nada existía a mi alrededor. Tan sólo podía concentrarme en el dolor que carcomía a mi corazón. Esa era todo, ocho años de relación se acababan de ir por el caño. ¿Cómo saldría adelante? ¿Qué haría, entonces?

—Lo siento de verdad, Eren —susurró—. Te quiero, te sigo queriendo. Pero... lo qué siento por Jean es aún más fuerte, lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar; muchísimas.

—Sólo vete, Armin. Toma tus cosas y vete. Ahora mismo quiero estar solo.

Armin no dijo más. Tampoco supe exactamente qué pasó después de eso, cuando Armin se fue, ni cuanto tiempo pasé recordando los buenos momentos junto a él, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. Dolía, dolía muchísimo todo. Me sentía estúpido, me engañaba desde hacia dos años; Armin lo hacía y yo simplemente le seguía amando.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar los sentimientos de lado?

¿Por qué existía eso llamado amor, en primer lugar, si sólo te hacía sufrir?

Entonces, mi móvil sonó anunciando una llamada entrante. El sonido me sacó de todo pensamiento, no tenía planeado contestar, pero una vez qué miré la pantalla táctil me arrepentí al instante de la decisión. Era Riv; seguramente estaba preocupado porque no había dado señales de vida.

Deslicé mi dedo pulgar por la frágil pantalla para contestar.

—Capitán, la vida es una verdadera mierda —dije, luego de sollozar.

Hubo silencio; Levi no había contestado. Me preocupé, era raro qué él no respondiera con algún comentario ácido. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter azul, y medio fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Capitán? —silencio otra vez. Luego, el sonido de sollozos ahogados inundó la línea. Levi lloraba. Aquello sólo me hizo preocupar más—. ¿¡Riv!? ¿¡Rivaille!?

—... Eren —susurró, por fin, con la voz rota—. Él estuvo aquí. Erwin vino a verme.

Y sólo necesité eso para olvidarme de mis problemas —al menos momentáneamente—. En ese segundo, tan sólo me importaba Levi. En lo qué el imbécil de Erwin pudo haberle dicho para dejarlo en ese estado.

Salí de casa, sin pensarlo dos veces, rumbo a su departamento. Era mi turno para estar con Rivaille; apoyarlo como él lo había hecho conmigo.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: _Hypocrates_ es de mis canciones preferidas de Marina:'(. Ok, a nadie le importa eso XD.

¡Holiwis! OwO/ de verdad siento haberme tardado, de hecho, quería subir el capítulo la semana pasada (el sábado) pero mis días se volvieron ajetreados y no pude terminarlo a tiempo, perdón por eso ;( . Me propuse actualizar este fic una vez por semana, y creo que lo voy cumpliendo, poco a poco XD. En fin, el próximo capítulo será un Levi POV (_quizá_ _con_ _lemmon_ _incluido_ 8D), y veremos qué pasó con Erwin.

Yo sé que —probablemente— esperaban que Erwin y Armin terminaran juntos, pero no 8D. Sí, soy mala, Muajajaja -se ahoga con su saliva (?)-. E_É

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos ; A ;. Y también a quienes me han agregado como autora favorita, de verdad se los agradezco ; A ; -regala dulces-. Ah, y a las dos chicas qué les gusta Marina and the Diamonds, cásense conmigo u/u (?) Ok no XD.  
Subo el próximo capítulo el viernes o sábado, ya depende de qué tan rápido lo termine. OwO

Pasen buen día ;)

**PD**: Estoy enamorada de la nueva canción de Marina (I'm a ruin), y creo qué la usaré para algún capítulo de este fic :(.

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	4. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, **_mucho_** **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: Holiwis OwO/, aquí les traigo la continuación 8). La verdad, no me decidía sobre que canción de Marina usar, estaba entre **Lies**, **I'm** **a** **Ruin** o **Starring** **Role** XD. Pero sí, al final ganó I'm a Ruin uvú. Sé qué dije que tendría lemmon este capítulo, pero no quise ponerlo porque se me haría muy largo :P. Así que les prometo que el próximo sí tendrá *oo*

Recuerden que este es un **Levi** **POV**, eh xD. Y siento si me quedó **OoC**, pero no pude evitarlo :( espero me disculpen uvu

En fin, les dejo que lean /o/

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

It's difficult to say goodbye,

And easier to live a lover's lie.

**.**

And I've tried to say

Babe, I'm gonna ruin you if you let me stay.

**.**

**I'M** **A** **RUIN**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **tres**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

«Hola, Levi. En realidad, no sé cómo tomarás este mensaje...»

Amar _dolía_.

«Pero... creo qué deberíamos dejar de vernos...»

Y dolía aún más cuando la persona que amabas, esa con la que tú pensabas que estarías para siempre, terminaba contigo. El dolor se hacía insoportable cuando pensabas sobre ello. Te destruía internamente; desmoronaba tus barreras. Todas esas que creabas para protegerte, las tiraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te dejaba de rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndote patético, inservible. Te hacía preguntarte miles de veces en qué pudiste haber fallado.

«No eres tú... No tiene nada qué ver contigo»

Pero, mientras más pensabas en eso, más dolía. Te lastimaba no saber el por qué; no importaba lo mucho que te esforzaras para mantenerte fuerte, si por dentro estabas tan desecho que sólo tenías ganas de llorar. Aún si no querías, terminabas por hacerlo, casi cómo si fueras un niño pequeño.

«Soy yo... Todo esto es culpa mía, te lo juro»

Sin saber qué más hacer, te aferrabas a los recuerdos. Te hundías en esas memorias felices; incapaz de aceptar la realidad. Esa en dónde estabas solo, sin esa persona a la que amabas con locura, mientras tu corazón se destrozaba y las lágrimas caían como cascada de tus ojos, tan patéticamente que te causaba una risa amarga, porque nunca te imaginaste en esa situación. Jamás pensaste que tu persona amada fuera capaz de destruirte de esa manera.

«No es tu culpa, así qué no te sientas mal, por favor. Se trata de mí, Levi...»

Por esas razones, había decidido no enamorarme nunca.

«Creo que hemos dejado de ser compatibles, además...»

Sin embargo, no podía mandar en mis sentimientos; en lo qué el corazón mandaba.

«He conocido a alguien más»

Por eso, terminé por hacerlo. Cómo imbécil había caído por un hombre. Uno qué me prometió un montón de cosas; más que bajarme el sol, la Luna y las estrellas. Él juró que jamás me abandonaría; siempre estaría a mi lado, para amarme. Y yo había creído en sus palabras, en esos «_te_ _amo_» que solía susurrar en mi oído mientras hacíamos el _amor_.

«Discúlpame, por favor. Sé qué debí mencionarlo antes, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado, ni la manera»

Y pensar en qué todo eso terminó era horriblemente doloroso.

«Puede ser que no me creas, pero te sigo queriendo. De verdad que lo hago, Levi. Te quiero muchísimo...»

Era completamente absurdo; ¿cómo podía decir que aún me quería cuando estaba terminando conmigo de esa manera...? ¿Acaso Erwin no sabía lo crueles que eran sus palabras?

«Pero... ya no es amor...»

Y dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

«Yo... Amo a otra persona, Levi. Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname»

¿Acaso él no pensó en lo herido qué quedaría por dentro...?

**(...)**

—¿Levi?

La voz de Mikasa me sacó de todo recuerdo y en secreto se lo agradecí. Ya no quería seguir sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho que se agrababa cada vez que pensaba en Erwin; en esas palabras tan crueles y ridículamente destructivas que había escrito en un simple mensaje, como si terminar nuestra relación de esa forma no le importara en lo más mínimo...

Como si no le importara lo lastimado que quedaría.

No era del tipo de persona que demostrara su sentimientos con facilidad, aún así, eso no significaba que no los tuviera. Era humano, claro que los tenía. Pero solía ocultarlos, los guardaba muy dentro de mí, porque era mi manera de protegerme.

Porque, por dentro, no era más que un niño que tenía miedo de _romperse_; salir _lastimado_.

Y Erwin lo había hecho, me _rompió_ en miles de pedazos. Trozos que jamás volverían a unirse, por temor a caerse de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —respondí, sin más, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia mi hermana.

Ella me observaba completamente angustiada por cómo estaría sintiéndome. Pese a que ella y yo no llevábamos una relación muy cercana, aún cuando éramos hermanos —de diferentes madres— sabía lo mucho que Mikasa se preocupaba por mí. Intenté no demostrar nada en mi rostro. Ni una pequeña pisca que pudiera demostrar lo roto que estaba por dentro. No quería su lástima, no quería escucharla decir que todo estaría bien.

No quería oír todas esas palabras que sólo me harían llorar ahí mismo.

—¿Estás bien?

Quise reír en ese segundo ante la estúpida cuestión. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, acababan de romperme el corazón en miles de pedazos, obviamente no lo estaba. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Sólo quería llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien para descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Lo estoy —mentí.

Mikasa no se vio tan convencida, y me lo hizo saber cuando detuvo su andar. Isabel también dejó de caminar mientras ladeaba la cabeza y me miraba confundida. Eso me hizo suponer que ella no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido con Erwin.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo cuando dejé de caminar yo también. Aunque no quería, debía enfrentar a Mikasa. Pero no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, no cuando por dentro me estaba desmoronando lentamente. No sabía si aguantaría las ganas de llorar durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle. Ella no tenía la culpa de mi dolor; de lo qué ocurrió. Mikasa no merecía que descargara mi sentir en ella—. Sé que no tenemos una relación muy cercana, Levi. Pero soy tu hermana, te _quiero_; me _preocupas_.

Isabel frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, ajena a la situación— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Nada, Isabel —respondí, seco. No quería tener a Isabel preocupada por mí, por eso lo mejor era qué ella no se enterara de nada.

Pero, por supuesto, Isabel era tan obstinada como cualquier Ackerman.

—No me mientas, hermano mayor. Sé qué algo no va bien aquí, no me quieran ver la cara. No es _normal_ que Mikasa te diga que te quiere.

—Erwin _terminó_ con Levi —eso fue lo poco que respondió Mikasa.

Isabel ahogó una exclamación, justo como lo había hecho momentos antes, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera. Pero, segundos después, su ceño se frunció y toda emoción en su rostro se fue apagando poco a poco, quedó sin rastro de sentimiento alguno en él; típico de todo Ackerman.

—¿¡Pero qué les pasa a los malditos hombres!? —gruñó, entre dientes, mientras hacía ademanes exagerados— Tengo muchísimas ganas de golpear a Armin y a Erwin. ¡No lo soporto, mierda!

Suspiré otra vez.

—Ya, déjalo —dije, casi sin ganas, pasándome una mano por el pelo—. Estoy bien, Isabel. No importa.

Mikasa bufó, llamando mi atención. Regresé los ojos a ella sólo para encontrarla con una expresión qué no supe descifrar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, esa mirada suya me hizo sentir peor; intensificó las llamaradas que poco a poco iban consumiendo a mi corazón. Chasqué la lengua, y quité la cara. No quería seguir viéndola, sintiendo su lástima perforando mis sentimientos.

—Pura mierda, Rivaille. Tus palabras son pura mierda.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Apesar de que no quería enojarme con Mikasa, ella no ponía de su parte. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, mi hermana tan sólo lo hacía con el afán de ayudarme; pero las heridas que tenía no se curaban con _simples_ y _vacías_ palabras. En cambio, estaba tan molesto que todo lo que decía me hacía sentir aún peor.

Mi corazón se apretujaba, el nudo en mi garganta se apretaba; ya no quería seguir hablando del tema.

—Tú ni sabes cómo mierda me siento, Mikasa —le reclamé, alzando la voz sin querer—. No quiero hablar del tema, ¿bien? Sólo quiero ir a casa para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa.

Mikasa, sin embargo, no se rindió. Sin esperarlo, ella se acercó hasta mí, para luego poner sus manos sobre mis hombros y dejar caer, suavemente, su frente en mi cabeza, eso era lo más cercano a un abrazo que nosotros teníamos. Su tacto me hizo estremecer, su profunda mirada avivó las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en mis ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo.

No frente a ellas.

No querían que notaran lo frágil que era en realidad; lo roto que me sentía por dentro.

Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol; oprimí mi corazón, aguanté las ganas de llorar. Me mantendría fuerte, le demostraría a mi hermana que estaba bien, qué —por más falso que fuera— la ruptura no me había afectado en lo más mínimo. Palpé la piel de sus hombros mientras soltaba un suspiro. A lo lejos, podía sentir la mirada de Isabel clavándose en nosotros. También se encontraba preocupada por mí.

—Es en serio, Mikasa —dije, tras otro suspiro pesado, separándome de ella—. Estoy bien, lo de Erwin no me afectó. Por mí, puede irse a la mierda.

Mikasa no se vio tan convencida aún. Isabel tampoco. Pero no les quedó de otra más que creerme. Mi hermana menor me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, antes de acercarse a mí para abrazarme también.

—Tú sabes, hermano mayor —habló ella, imitando un tono de voz bastante infantil, casi inocente—, si quieres, puedo ir a golpearlo.

Hice un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Déjalo, yo me encargaré de eso cuando lo vea. Lo golpearé hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Mikasa, entonces, soltó una risa medio tétrica, medio vacía. Isabel y yo volteamos a mirarla bastante confundidos. Los ojos de mi hermana mayor seguían sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, pero, en su rostro, una sonrisa por demás oscura se formó.

—Estoy segura qué si no lo hacen ustedes, o yo, lo hará papá cuando se entere —habló, como si nada, mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello negro tras la oreja—. Kenny no dudará en tomar su revólver y meterle un tiro a Erwin; primero en las bolas, después entre ceja y ceja.

Me tallé la sien ante sus palabras. Y es que ella tenía toda la razón, mi padre —Kenny Ackerman, ex jefe de policía— era bastante protector con sus hijos. A él no le importaba desobedecer la ley con tal de atrapar —acabar— con cualquier maldito hijo de puta que osara lastimar a sus _bebés_.

Total, era un viejo loco. Pero no un mal padre, al final.

Bufé sin ganas, me dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar más. Ya me encargaría de ese tema después.

**(...)**

Había sido una pésima idea haber ido a casa, y el destino me lo hizo saber de la peor forma posible. Porque, encontrar a Erwin parado frente a la puerta de mi departamento, sólo debía ser una _pésima_ _broma_ de la vida.

No reaccioné a la primera; no esperaba verlo ahí, de hecho.

Me congelé en el acto, mientras mis ojos se abrían y todo dentro de mí se revolvía en apenas unos segundos. El corazón me dolió, el palpitar se volvió duro, agitado. Sentir esos profundos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, con ese dejo de vergüenza y culpabilidad, avivó las ganas de llorar. Esas que estaba luchando por ocultar desde que había salido de la casa de Eren.

No sabía qué hacer, ni decir. Mi mente estaba confundida, los sentimientos me nublaban el juicio, y, las lágrimas aglomeradas, los ojos.

Dolía.

Dolía ver al hombre qué me había roto el corazón parado ahí, esperando por algo; por _mí_.

«¡No lo hagas, Rivaille! —exclamó mi consciencia, cuando quise empezar a llorar— No te muestres débil ante él. No lo merece. No merece verte en ese estado»

Respiré profundo mientras apretaba los puños. Era cierto aquello, no le daría el gusto de verme en un estado tan patético cómo ese. No lloraría, no frente a él. Así qué, tras ese pensamiento y buscando las llaves de la entrada en mi bolsillo, levanté el mentón con todo el orgullo Ackerman que pude rejuntar y caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa.

Erwin se hizo a un lado, más no dijo nada. Parecía indeciso, pude saberlo al echarle un ojo. Sus manos se movían nerviosas por cada parte de su rostro, así como sus labios se abrían y cerraban. Él quería decir algo, más no se atrevía.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Gruñí, mirándolo de reojo, al mismo tiempo que ensartaba la llave en la cerradura.

Erwin saltó en su lugar.

—Yo... —titubeó, durante algunos segundos—. Quiero hablar contigo, Levi.

Bufé.

—No quiero —contesté, lo más seco qué pude—. Tengo cosas que hacer, lárgate de una vez.

¿Cual era el punto de querer hablar conmigo? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Qué amaba a otra persona? ¿Qué yo no le importaba más? ¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él?

¿De qué serviría escuchar todas esa excusas vagas, que sólo me harían sentir peor?

Me destruirían aún más. Terminarían por desmoronar mis barreras, me harían caer.

Entonces, una vez que entré a mi departamento, quise cerrar la puerta para dejarlo afuera. Sin embargo, Erwin no lo permitió. Antes de poder darme cuenta, él se había metido a mi casa también. Le miré mal, mientras sentía la desilusión; el enojo subirme por el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Pero, más que eso, quería lanzarme a sus brazos; quedarme para siempre con él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de imbécil? ¡Lárgate!

—Hablemos, Levi, por favor —rogó, sin dejarse intimidar por mi voz, o mi mirada—. Quiero explicar...

Solté una carcajada vacía, sin una pizca de gracia, deteniendo su oración a medias. Erwin me miró contrariado por efímeros segundos, para luego deformar su gesto en uno de preocupación. Él sabía lo pésimo qué estaba sintiéndome, y aún así quería explicarme la situación.

Erwin era verdaderamente cruel cuando se lo proponía.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres explicar, eh!? ¿Qué tienes otro culo para follar? ¿¡Es eso!?, Créeme, Erwin, no quiero saberlo.

—¡Pero te mereces una explicación, Levi! —exclamó, perdiendo la compostura por unos segundos— Sólo entiende... No me sentiré bien hasta qué hable contigo, por favor.

No pude más, quería que terminara todo. Quería que Erwin se fuera para poder hundirme en la soledad, llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Y sabía que sólo lo conseguiría hasta que él se fuera; hasta que escuchara lo que tuviera que decir. Me pasé las manos por el rostro varias veces, totalmente abrumado por las emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo.

Sin más que poder hacer, le dejé hablar.

—Habla ya, entonces.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar. Supuse que lo hizo porque, apesar de todo, Erwin no sabía como empezar a hablar. Se miró la manos, antes de clavar sus ojos azules en mí. Desvié la mirada en automático, no quería verlo.

No cuando sabía que podía desarmarme en cualquier momento.

—No fue mi intención; te juro que no lo fue, pero... no pude evitarlo, Levi —murmuró—. No se puede mandar en el corazón, tú lo sabes. Y, simplemente, me enamoré de otra persona.

Apreté, de nueva cuenta, los puños. Sentí dolor en las manos porque mis uñas se clavaban con fuerza en mi piel, y mi corazón volvió a latir con desesperación, ahogándome en sentimientos. Ya me había dicho todo eso en un mensaje, ¿qué ganaba con repetirlas? Nada, más que hacerme sufrir, destrozar con más ahínco los pedazos que me quedaban de corazón.

Era doloroso escucharlo decir que amaba a otra persona. Y yo era un imbécil masoquista por oír todas esas palabras destructoras.

—Yo... —continuó, luego de una pequeña pausa como si esperara que dijera algo. Sin embargo, yo no tenía ganas de hablar. ¿Qué cosa podía decir?— no lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Empezamos a salir como meros amigos, Levi. Pero... Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sintiendo algo por él. Una cosa mucho más fuerte de lo qué sentía por ti; me enamoré. Me enamoré de él cómo nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y fue eso lo que terminó destrozar la última barrera que se mantenía levantada a medias; trastabillando dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos cuando las lágrimas aglomeradas en mis ojos empezaron a quemar. El dolor se expandió, arrasando con todo, dejándome totalmente débil.

Todas las promesas, los planes que teníamos juntos, todos los años de relación acababan de destruirse; caían en miles de pedazos, al igual que mis sentimientos. Me llevé una mano al pelo, en desesperación. Porque no importaba lo mucho que estuviera esforzándome, no aguantaría estar escuchándolo por más tiempo.

—Sé qué esto es doloroso para ti, pero...

—¡Tú no sabes lo qué siento! —exclamé, ya sin poder soportarlo— No sabes cómo sé siente esta mierda, Erwin. No es a ti a quién acaban de romperle el puto corazón.

Erwin tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos demostraron que, en realidad, él sí me comprendía. Sabía el dolor que me estaba consumiendo en ese momento y, aún así, quería continuar.

—¡Lo sé, Levi! Te juro qué lo sé. Sé cómo te estás sintiendo; sé qué soy cruel al decirte todo esto, pero... —otra vez, Erwin pausó su frase para respirar— es necesario. Yo sentí que si no venía a hablarlo directamente contigo, tú te quedarías estancado. Y no deseo que eso suceda, porque aún te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

Bajé la mirada, era incapaz de seguir mirándolo. Faltaba poco para que empezara a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. No frente a él.

—Sin embargo, Levi, esto ya no es amor...

—¿Por qué...? —Inquirí, casi sin voz—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Erwin? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas?

—Porque quiero qué sigas adelante, Levi; sin mí.

Levanté la cabeza, tan sólo para qué él pudiera ver mis ojos, se percatara de todas las lágrimas que urgían por salir, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza porque tenía muchísimas ganas de golpearlo. Era absurdo. Totalmente ridículo. ¿Cómo esperaba qué siguiera adelante con tanta facilidad?

Entonces, al observar su gesto torcerse y llenarse de dolor y angustia, no lo soporté más. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, estaban tan herido; patéticamente enojado que lo golpeé en la mejilla sin pensarlo. Su rostro se reviró un poco al mismo tiempo que la sangre empezaba a escurrir por su labio. Pero Erwin no se quejó de dolor, ni se movió siquiera, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro.

Era como si él hubiera esperado esa reacción de mi parte.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, maldito bastardo? —exigí, exasperado; herido—. ¿Cómo esperas que salga adelante? ¡Dímelo! No tienes ni la puta idea de lo destrozado que estoy por dentro, Erwin —confesé, pasándome una mano por el cabello. No sabía qué más hacer—. Me prometiste muchas cosas, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. ¡Dijiste que me amarías para siempre!

—Lo sé, Levi. Sé qué soy un maldito, un hijo de puta por destruirte así —murmuró, casi sin voz—. Pero no podía seguir mintiéndote, porque si lo hacía tan sólo te lastimaría más, entiéndelo. Puedes odiarme, golpearme más si quieres, pero no llores, por favor.

—Yo no... —y callé al sentir el salado sabor de las lágrimas en mi boca. Casi sin pensar, me llevé una mano al rostro, tan sólo para corroborar que, efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Y seguí soltando lágrimas, pese a que no quería hacerlo. Me llevé las manos a la cara para cubrirme, no soportaba la idea de que Erwin me viera así; lo herido que sus palabras me habían dejado. Pronto, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Su esencia me inundó la nariz, avivando aún más el dolor. Porque sabía que jamás lo volvería a sentir, ya nunca podría besarlo de nuevo, ni abrazarlo de esa manera.

Erwin ya jamás volvería a decirme que me amaba.

¿Por qué amar se sentía así?

¿Por qué de ser una sensación parecida al revoloteo de una mariposa en el estómago, pasaba a ser una de doloroso ahogamiento?

No lo entendía. Y creo qué jamás llegué a hacerlo.

—No llores más, por favor —pidió, abrazándome otro poco—. De verdad, lo siento tanto. No sabes lo mucho qué luché para que esos sentimientos no se extendieran más, porque pensaba en ti, Levi. En que no quería dañarte, pero no lo logré —confesó—. Te juro que no lo tenía planeado, pero me enamoré de Mike, perdóname. Perdóname por dañarte, Levi.

¿Por qué Erwin tenía qué sonar tan arrepentido?

—Sólo... Vete —logré murmurar, entre lágrimas, pero, contrario a lo qué decía, me aferré más a él. Tenía tanto miedo de dejarlo ir, tantísimo—. Lárgate, Erwin. Déjame solo, quiero estar solo.

Él suspiró, mientras me apretujaba un poco más.

—Lo haré, pero prométeme qué volveremos a hablar, Levi —dijo, mientras se separaba de mí—. Promete que hablaremos otro día, más calmados, aún tengo muchas cosas por decirte; explicarte.

Y quise reír; negarme. ¿Acaso él quería dejarme aún más devastado? Sin embargo, no pude decirle qué no. Tal vezfue porque yo también pensaba que hablar con él, en otro momento, me ayudaría. Entonces, luego de un asentimiento de mi parte, Erwin se separó de mí.

No hubo mucho más después de eso. Sólo un beso en mi frente, uno que se me antojó de lo más destructivo, marcó la despedida.

Me sentí tremendamente solo una vez que le vi atravesar la puerta, alejándose para siempre de mí. Un extraño agujero se formó en mi estómago; la soledad me carcomía, las lágrimas seguían escurriendo sin piedad alguna mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Estaba tan jodidamente herido qué me sentía patético, mis piernas no podían mantenerme en pie, siquiera.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces?

Sin poder pensar más, tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Eren. Quizá él no era la mejor opción, puesto qué no la estaba pasando mejor que yo, y era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, Eren era mi mejor amigo; la persona más cercana a mí, y sólo a él le dejaría verme así de frágil.

—Capitán, la vida es una verdadera mierda —dijo, al contestar, luego de un sollozo.

No contesté, no podía hacerlo. Todos mis sentimientos se habían mezclando, subían por mi garganta tan lentamente qué no me dejaban hablar.

—¿Capitán? —insistió, con la voz un poco preocupada. Quise contestar, pero tampoco lo logré. De mi boca tan sólo salieron un montón de sollozos ahogados—. ¿¡Riv!? ¿¡Rivaille!?

—... Eren —susurré, cuando por fin pude hablar. Mi voz temblaba, demostrando lo mal qué estaba en ese momento—. Él estuvo aquí. Erwin vino a verme...

**(...)**

Cuando Eren llegó yo todavía no estaba demasiado bien. Aún seguía llorando, totalmente destrozado, en el suelo de mi departamento.

No supe exactamente qué tipo de expresión se cargaba mi rostro en ese momento, sin embargo, Eren sólo necesitó de verme durante unos segundos para saber lo pésimo que la plática con Erwin me había dejado sintiendo. Sollocé en silencio al mismo tiempo que enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Todo... Todo esto... Duele, Eren. Duele muchísimo —logré decir, a medias.

—Riv... —susurró, mientras se tiraba en el suelo y me abrazaba con fuerza. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me aferré a él—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Negué con la cabeza. Nada estaría bien.

—¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué amar tiene que dolor tantísimo?

Lo sentí encoger los hombros. Era estúpido de mi parte preguntarle eso a él, que estaba igual de destrozado que yo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Él dijo que... siempre estaría conmigo, Eren —confesé, entre lágrimas—. Lo prometió, y yo le creí. Soy tan estúpido por haberle creído, ¿no?

Eren me meció entre sus brazos, para luego recargar su frente en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir, mientras mis dedos apretaban la tela de su suéter.

—No, no lo eres, Riv. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría; no lo sabías.

—Pero duele, Eren —repetí—. Duele mucho.

—Lo sé, Capitán.

—No sé qué hacer ahora...

Entonces, tras mis palabras, Eren enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y, con mucho cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de romperme, me hizo mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos verdes —o quizá eran azules— estaban empapados en lágrimas, no obstante brillaban con una determinación qué me dejó sin palabras durante algunos segundos.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosa hacer, Riv. Pero no dejaré que esto me tumbe, y tampoco a ti, ¿bien? —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño—. Escucha, yo _sí_ estaré contigo para siempre. No te dejaré caer nunca más, puedes contar con eso —la sincera sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro herido, aún abnegado en lágrimas, me hizo creerle. Porque Eren jamás fallaba a sus promesas—. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte. Y no dejaré qué vuelvan a herirte de esta manera, Levi. Te lo prometo.

Quizá fue porque sus palabras aliviaron un poco el dolor en mi corazón, o porque realmente necesitaba un poco de compañía. No lo sé, y nunca supe exactamente qué me llevó a hacerlo, pero lo besé.

Fue un beso lleno de necesidad. Un contacto de labios que tuvimos porque no sabíamos como enfrentar la situación. Éramos un par de corazones abandonados; solitarios, y sólo necesitábamos un poco de cariño. Mis brazos fueron tras su cuello y las manos de Eren se escurrieron hasta mi cadera, mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban; juguetearon entre sí hasta hacernos perder la respiración.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos durante largos segundos. No fue incómodo, cómo cuando tuvimos sexo, se sintió extrañamente _bien_; tanto así qué el agujero en mi estómago dejó de extenderse. Pestañé, medio consternado, para luego recargar mi frente contra la suya, sin perder el contacto visual.

—No puedes romper esa promesa, mocoso —le advertí, mientras él borraba todas, y cada una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

—No lo haré nunca, Riv —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, volvimos a besarnos con pasión.

Esa día ambos necesitábamos _olvidar_.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: Cada vez que escribía un párrafo de esto me pegaba contra la pared (?) porque se supone que este es un fic _fluffy_, y lo estoy llenando de **Drama**, **drama** _everywhere_. Pero les prometo que los capítulos que se vienen serán bonitos, sin tanto sufrimiento para nuestros protagonistas uvú.

¿A quién odian más? ¿A Armin por destruir la relación de Jean y Marco? ¿O a Erwin por hacer llorar al pobre bebé Levi? uvú

Hablando de Marco, sé que quieren saber qué pasó con él, no se preocupen. En el próximo capítulo Eren tendrá una pequeña charla con él ;D. Y se nos viene un lemmon también OwO 1313 (?)

En fin, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos ; A ; ¡En serio se los agradezco! -llora-

Tengan buen día ;)

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | Uso descarado del OoC | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido** **sexual** **explícito** | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: Holiwis OwO/, primero, siento haberme retrasado con la continuación. No sé por qué, pero me costó bastante terminar este capítulo :(

Pero bueno, al final lo logré y aquí está 8).

En fin, les dejo leer /o/

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

I was the match and you were the rock

Maybe we started this fire.

**.**

We sat apart and watched

All we had burned on the pyre.

**.**

**THINGS** **WE** **LOST** **IN** **THE** **FIRE**

—**Bastille**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **cuatro**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Jamás en mi vida pensé encontrarme con esa escena. Y quizá fue por esa razón que al observar a Levi así; totalmente destruido, llorando como nunca lo había hecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto, me dolió en lo profundo.

Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago. Se apretaba con urgencia cada vez que Rivaille sollozaba en silencio, haciendo el vano intento de dejar de llorar. No lo soporté, no pude hacerlo cuando él dirigió su rostro hacia mí. Se veía tan roto; pequeño, que todo mi interior se retorció ante el dolor. Quería demasiado a mi amigo como para que aquella imagen no significara nada para mí.

No sabía qué cosa había pasado con Erwin; qué le había hecho o dicho, pero podía darme una pequeña idea. Y tan sólo tenía muchísimas ganas de golpearlo.

Levi sollozo en silencio; bastante despacio y escondió su rostro entre sus manos cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, leyendo todo el dolor qué ya no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Todo... Todo esto... Duele, Eren. Duele muchísimo —murmuró, a medias. La voz le salió rota, sin ganas.

El nudo en mi estómago se apartó aún más. Las hormigas se movieron incesantes por todo mi interior, avivando el dolor; las ganas de llorar. Pero no era el momento de hacerlo. No cuando era mi mejor amigo quién necesitaba apoyo, un hombro en dónde llorar, un pecho dónde descargar el dolor.

—Riv —susurré, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo, a su lado. No necesité pensar demasiado qué hacer, sólo lo abracé y dejé qué hundiera su rostro en mi pecho y se aferrara con fuerza a mí—. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué amar tiene qué doler tantísimo?

Encogí los hombros sin saber qué responder con exactitud. No tenía una respuesta para eso, de hecho, yo me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué entregarte a alguien debía dejarte con esa sensación de dolor implacable?

¿No se suponía qué amar debía ser la sensación más hermosa del mundo?

—Él dijo que... siempre estaría conmigo, Eren —confesó, todavía lagrimeando—. Lo prometió, y yo le creí. Soy tan estúpido por haberle creído, ¿no?

Le mecí entre mis brazos suavemente, mientras sentía parte de su dolor arrasando con todo. Sin saber qué más hacer, recargué mi frente sobre su cabeza. Levi apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando, de nuevo, que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Pero era inútil, él estaba tan destruido por dentro que nada funcionaba.

—No lo eres, Riv. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría; no lo sabías.

—Pero duele, Eren —repitió, apretando con fuerza la tela de mi suéter entre sus dedos—. Duele mucho.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Nuevamente tenía ganas de vomitar y quería llorar con él. De hecho, los ojos me ardían. Habían un montón de lágrimas apelmazadas en ellos, urgiendo por salir.

—Lo sé, Capitán.

—No sé qué hacer ahora...

Fueron esas simples palabras lo qué me hicieron reaccionar. Debía hacer más; no simplemente quedarme en silencio, abrazándolo. Tenía que demostrarle que yo sí estaría para él. Levi siempre había permanecido a mi lado cuando nada pintaba bien a mi alrededor; las veces que lo hizo eran incontables. Él me levantaba con un par de palabras y, aunque esta situación era diferente, aún sin importarme que yo estaba herido también, le ayudaría. No le dejaría solo.

Entonces, enredé mis dedos en su pelo y, con mucho cuidado, casi con miedo de lastimarlo, levanté su rostro para qué pudiera verme fijamente. Su mirada se cubrió de confusión, mientras aún lloraba, porque notó toda la determinación que irradiaban mis ojos verdes.

—Yo tampoco sé qué cosa hacer, Riv. Pero no dejaré que esto me tumbe, y tampoco a ti, ¿bien? —advertí, mientras fruncía el ceño— Escucha, yo sí estaré contigo para siempre. No te dejaré caer nunca más, puedes contar con eso —y sonreí. Sonreí al mismo tiempo que lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Levi podía confiar en mí, porque sabía que yo jamás fallaba en mis promesas—. Yo te ayudaré a levantarte y no dejaré que vuelvan a herirte de esta manera, Levi. Te lo prometo.

Y no sé exactamente qué le llevó a hacerlo, pero Rivaille me besó.

Se sintió la necesidad en él; la confusión porque no sabíamos qué más hacer. Estábamos solos en el mundo, solamente Rivaille y yo. Sufriendo en silencio por amor, solicitando un poco de cariño para nuestros abandonados y solitarios corazones. Sentí sus brazos enredándose tras mi cuello mientras mis manos se situaban en su cadera, al mismo tiempo qué nuestras lenguas se encontraban y jugueteaban hasta hacernos perder la respiración.

No hubo esa sensación de incomodidad cuando decidirnos separarnos. De hecho, le miré a los ojos durante segundos, que parecieron horas, sintiéndome extrañamente bien; dejé de sentirme solo. Supe que para él también había sido raro, porque pestañeó un poco consternado, antes de recargar su frente en la mía, sin perder el contacto visual.

—No puedes romper esa promesa, mocoso —me advirtió, mientras yo aprovechaba para borrar, con mis dedos, todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

—No lo haré nunca, Riv —respondí, con una sonrisa pequeña.

Y volvimos a besarnos. El contacto fue exactamente como el anterior. Apasionado; la necesidad de sentir un poco de cariño estaba escrito en él.

Ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos olvidar todo lo que nos había ocurrido ese día.

Sin embargo, la parte racional de mi cabeza —esa que creía me había abandonado—, apareció en ese momento; gritó que tener sexo no era la mejor opción. Que eso sólo nos haría sentir peor; el dolor se aplacaría, sí. Pero volvería a aparecer una vez que termináramos y sería peor. Fue gracias a ese pensamiento que logré separarme, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

Riv me dedicó otra mirada; sus ojos verdes brillaban en confusión. Me preguntaba en silencio si algo iría mal conmigo. Mi respuesta fue una sonrisa pequeña, mientras mis dedos acariciaban la piel de su rostro.

—No es lo mejor —susurré, despacio, todavía sonriendo—. No en este momento, Riv.

Él pareció leer todos mis pensamientos con tan sólo observar mis ojos, porque asintió despacio para luego dejar caer su rostro en mi hombro, ocultándose. Solté un suspiro mientras que mis manos se encargaban de acariciar su espalda lentamente.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó, luego de varios minutos de silencio y mantenernos en esa posición. Su voz era ahogada; casi como si le costara hablar.

Supe entonces qué Levi quería llorar de nuevo.

—Levantarnos, Levi.

—No será fácil.

—No, pero lo lograremos —dije, con seguridad, haciendo qué él levantara su rostro de nuevo—. Lo haremos juntos; mientras mandamos al Diablo al amor, ¿te parece?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Dejemos de llorar ya, Capitán. No vale la pena hacerlo, no por un par de imbéciles —le hice saber, con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero de regreso a ese Rivaille que no llora; ese que nunca se ha dejado pisotear por nadie, porque el aplasta a cualquiera primero. No ha desaparecido, ¿cierto?

Rivaille bufó a medias, con los ojos aún rojos rebosantes en lágrimas.

—No, nunca lo hará.

Le sonreí.

—Es bueno saberlo —asentí—. Así que ya sabes, apartir de ahora, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Capitán. Jamás volveremos a caer de esta manera.

—Sí, al Diablo todo esto del amor. Vale pura mierda, nunca me volverás a ver de esta manera, pequeña mierda.

Y no pude más que reír en voz baja. Era sorprendente las veces que Riv podía pronunciar la palabra ''mierda'' en una frase.

—Exacto, esa es la actitud, Riv —él resopló, viéndose un poco más animado. Le di un par de palmadas suaves en la piernas, mientras le sonreía—. Ahora... ¿te parece si comemos algo? Quizá podamos ir al Colosal.

El Capitán pareció pensárselo un rato.

—No tengo muchas ganas de salir; mejor pidamos algo... Comida china suena bien.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

—Concuerdo contigo. Oye, comamos en tu habitación mientras vemos una película —hice una pausa, al pensar en una buena película—. ¿Te parece bien _Mujer_ _Bonita_?

Levi me miró fijamente. Advertí que tenía ese tipo de mirada que decía ''_no_ _puedes_ _estar_ _hablando_ _en_ _serio_, _pequeña_ _mierda_''. Aunque de verdad, no supe si fue por la sola mención de comer en su habitación —para Rivaille más bien sería algo así como «_ensuciar_»—, o por la película que yo quería ver.

Dejé escapar una carcajada al mismo tiempo que él negaba con la cabeza y seguía mirándome como si estuviera loco.

Y, sin saber cómo, casi una hora después, terminamos almorzando comida italiana mientras veíamos un maratón de _Sandra_ _Bullock_ (empezando por _Miss_ _Simpatía_). Sí, en su habitación.

**(...)**

Pasaron tres —largas— semanas desde entonces.

Decir que lo estaba llevando bien era, en parte, una mentira. Porque dolía todavía. Me hería por dentro cuando, sin querer, terminaba por recordar todas esas palabras tan crueles de Armin; los buenos y malos momentos que tuvimos. Me hundía en melancolía cuando su rostro aparecía en mi mente, me destrozaba internamente.

Pero no estaba solo. Rivaille se había mantenido a mi lado; estaba ahí, a mi lado, dispuesto a sacarme adelante con algún comentario ácido. Y siempre mantenía su mano extendida hacia mí, para ayudarme a levantarme en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, yo me había mantenido a su lado de la misma manera. Porque, en ocasiones, Levi también se destrozaba en su interior cada que pensaba en Erwin; en esas palabras tan crueles que él le había dicho. Quizá no fue con mala intención, sin embargo, su manera de actuar tan amable tampoco había sido lo mejor. Eso sólo terminó por lastimar más a Riv. Pero no le dejé solo, siempre estuve ahí para él, cada vez que terminaba por desmoronarse en lágrimas.

Además, contábamos con amigos maravillosos —a los que fácilmente podía llamar «_familia_»—, también. Mikasa e Isabel no nos abandonaron. Historia e Ymir —su novia— solían invitarnos a comer seguido. Reiner y Bertolt —nuestros amigos desde la universidad— nos invitaban de parranda cada que tenían oportunidad. E incluso, por más sorprendente que suene, Annie —la hermana menor de Erwin— mantuvo contacto con Levi. Y no era de extrañarse, ambos siempre mantuvieron una relación muy buena. Y ella se mostró bastante indignada con lo que había hecho su hermano; según sus palabras «jamás perdonaría a Erwin por haber dejado ir a alguien tan genial cómo lo era Riv».

Y, por supuesto, todo eso me hacía feliz; me impulsaba a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, todavía seguía muy preocupado por alguien.

Lo cierto era qué no había sabido demasiado de Marco. Por lo poco que llegué a escuchar él abandonó todo; no habló con casi nadie, renunció a su trabajo, se mudó de casa, de ciudad incluso. Me costó muchísimo trabajo, pero, al final —y gracias a Franz y Hanna, amigos muy cercanos de Marco—, logré conseguir su nueva dirección.

Por esa razón, era que en ese momento me encontraba caminando por las pequeñas y solitarias calles de Trost; un pueblo pequeño que quedaba a las afueras de Rose. Al principio, me costó entender el por qué Marco se había mudado a un lugar cómo ese. Luego recordé qué él vivió gran parte de su vida ahí; hasta que conoció a Jean y decidió mudarse a Sina para iniciar una vida junto a él.

Vaya mierda. Marco siempre dio todo por Jean; y ese imbécil le había pagado de una forma horrible.

Solté un suspiro mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo cuando me sentí enojar. Me daba tanta rabia pensar en todo el tiempo en que Jean y Armin jugaron con nuestros sentimientos; pretendiendo que nos amaban cuando, en realidad, nos engañaban tan cruelmente. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de vomitar tras ese pensamiento, por lo que sacudí mi cabeza. Era suficiente, no seguiría pensando en esas cosas. Sino, nunca podría salir adelante.

Detuve mis pasos frente a un complejo de departamentos. Se veía tan viejo que la pintura, en antaño azul, comenzaba a caerse de las paredes en enormes trozos. Incluso parecía que el lugar se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. La sensación de dolor que me recorrió en ese momento no se aplacó con nada. Simplemente no podía creer que Marco estuviera viviendo en ese lugar.

Tragué saliva con dificultad al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la hoja de papel que traía en mi mano derecha, dónde yacía la dirección de Marco. Estaba realmente enojado; con Jean, con Armin, con ambos. Jamás iba a perdonarles haBer herido a Marco.

Él, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie, no merecía sufrir.

Intentando borrar todo rastro de incomodidad que se deslizaba por cada pequeña partícula de mi cuerpo, me adentré al edificio. Por dentro, no lucía mucho mejor; todo el lugar estaba igual de acabado. Ni siquiera funcionaba el elevador. Ni modo, pensé, tendría que subir escaleras. Que bueno que el departamento de Marco no quedaba demasiado arriba.

**(...)**

La puerta frente a mí marcaba el número trece. Me pasé las manos varias veces sobre la ropa, nervioso. Quizá, en un principio, estaba seguro de ir a verle. Pero ahora mismo, ya no sentía tantas ganas. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él cuando me viera ahí. Sin embargo, quería que Marco supiera que, pese a todo, aún contaba conmigo.

Suspiré por quinta vez en el día, para luego tocar la puerta. Sin saber qué más hacer, me balanceé sobre mis pies mientras esperaba; un montón de pensamientos se aglomeraron en mi mente porque no sabía qué decir, o cómo actuar cuando Marco abriera la puerta.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

El rostro de Marco se cubrió con un mohín de confusión cuando me reconoció. Yo no pude evitar tener esa sensación de hormigueo que me recorrió cuando lo encontré totalmente deshecho. Estaba más delgado, un par de ojeras relucían bajo sus ojos, y se veía demasiado triste. No quedaba ni la sombra de aquel hombre que siempre tenía una sonrisa para toda ocasión.

—¿Eren...? —murmuró, casi confundido. Sus ojos oscuros, y ahora sin pizca de sentimientos, se clavaron en mí.

Tuve la urgente necesidad de tragar saliva por la fuerza.

—Hola, Marco —dije, sin saber exactamente como continuar—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Él no se vio tan convencido, sin embargo, no se negó a mi petición. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, intentó sonreír, pero sólo quedó como una vaga mueca demasiado distorsionada. Movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, dejándome el espacio suficiente para poder entrar.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa pequeña y pasé a su departamento. El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenía el tamaño indicado para una persona. Nada que ver con la espaciosa casa que tenía cuando vivía con Jean.

Bueno, Marco siempre fue bastante sencillo.

Él me hizo tomar asiento en el pequeño —y único— sofá de doble plaza que estaba en la sala.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Agua, café, jugo?

—No, nada. Muchas gracias.

Marco asintió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Me preparé entonces para hablar en serio con él. Nosotros siempre habíamos tenido una relación excelente; éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero, en ese momento, no sabía ni como abordarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, por fin, luego de un rato de silencio.

Él comprendió a la primera a qué me refería exactamente, por lo que dejó de intentar sonreír y encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé, en realidad. Han pasado tres semanas, pero el tiempo sin él se me hace tan lento, ¿sabes?

—Te comprendo.

Marco apretó un poco la delgada tela de su suéter amarillo entre sus dedos. En su rostro se leía todo; desde su dolor hasta el sufrimiento. Sus ojos estaban aguados por todas esas ganas de llorar que aguantaba a medias. Me removí incómodo porque las hormigas aparecieron en mi estómago. Se movían a paso lento, dejándome con una sensación extraña. Nunca imaginé que vería a Marco de esa manera.

Su dolor era incluso palpable.

—Lo extraño muchísimo, Eren. Extraño su mirada, su voz, su risa, sus besos; extraño todo de él —confesó, mirando hacia la nada. Su voz se escuchaba totalmente rota, sin vida—. A veces, por más masoquista que suene, me pongo a pensar en el por qué. En qué le orilló a involucrarse con Armin —aún luchando por mantener la calma, hizo una pausa tras sus palabras. Sin embargo, pareció bastante herido ante la sola mención de Armin—. Siempre le di todo, Eren; siempre. Intenté ser un buen esposo. Y no sé qué hice mal, en qué fallé.

Luego de eso, Marco no lo soportó. Hundió su rostro compungido entre sus manos cubriendo todo rastro de dolor y lágrimas. Sin saber qué más hacer, y sintiéndome tremendamente impotente, lo abracé un poco. Marco se dejó ir aún más; no le importó verse débil ante mí, incluso podía sentir su cuerpo temblando ante el llanto.

—No es tu culpa, Marco —dije, luego de pensar demasiado. No sabía qué más decir; nunca fui muy bueno consolando a los demás—. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir; siempre diste todo por Jean. Así que no te culpes de nada.

Él negó.

—Pero... Pude haberle dado más, Eren —murmuró, entre pausas. Las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar mucho—. Si él hubiera hablado conmigo... Yo... Hubiera mejorado como esposo —Marco tomó una respiración a fuerzas—. Pero no, él sólo llegó a casa diciéndome que quería el divorcio. Al principio pensé que era una muy mala broma, pero cuando me contó todo... Me destrocé. Internamente caí, y no creo que pueda levantarme. Y duele, duele tanto no saber por qué lo hizo.

Mi corazón se estrujó; terminó por destruirse ante sus palabras. Y es qué lo comprendía. Sabía lo doloroso que era no saber el por qué. En mi interior aún no comprendía cómo fue que Armin se involucró de esa manera con Jean. Él dijo que, en un principio, fue sólo por sexo. Pero, ¿por qué, exactamente? ¿Cómo fue qué terminaron así, en primer lugar?

Nuevamente, me sentí incómodo. Incluso hasta tragar saliva se había vuelto una tarea difícil; sobretodo por el nudo en mi garganta que apareció de regreso. Ni siquiera sabía porque intentaba encontrar el «_por_ _qué_» en las acciones de Armin.

Era demasiado _patético_.

—Yo... ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentar esta situación, ¿sabes? —Habló, rompiendo el pesado silencio que había inundando la habitación, mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos—. A veces, despierto por las noches y me pongo a llorar porque ya no lo tengo a mi lado —dijo, sin más. Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que me perforaron el corazón—. Me dañó; me hizo muchísima daño, pero aún así... Aún así... lo amo, soy un estúpido, ¿cierto?

—No lo eres, Marco —le hice saber, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba enojado; realmente no podía creer que Jean fue capaz de herir a Marco de esa manera—. Yo... te comprendo. Sería una mentira de mi parte decir que ya no siento nada por Armin. También lo amo aún, incluso hasta tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, ¿sabes?; el mismo día en que él terminó conmigo planeaba hacerlo. Hasta compré el anillo y todo —confesé, con una sonrisa rota. Fue entonces cuando Marco regresó su mirada a mí. Supe qué él leyó todo mi sentir cuando sus ojos se llenaron de dolor—. Pero... me prometí a mí mismo que esto no me tiraría; no es fácil, sin embargo, poco a poco, estoy saliendo adelante. Y sé que tú también lo harás, porque eres un ser humano maravilloso. Ánimo, Marco. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

Entonces, sonreí. Marco por fin me correspondió. Fue una sonrisa fugaz, pero llena de agradecimiento, y eso me hizo feliz.

—Gracias, Eren —dijo, clavando sus ojos en mí—. De verdad, muchas gracias; por venir hasta aquí y escucharme.

—No me des las gracias, Marco. Yo... Realmente estaba preocupado por ti; te fuiste sin más.

Marco encogió los hombros, y aceptó el pañuelo blanco que le ofrecí para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé... y lo siento por eso. Pero, ya sabes, me sentía realmente mal, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Sí, sé como se siente —murmuré—. Pero ahora, sabes qué estaré para cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Sí.

Y Marco volvió a sonreír.

**(...)**

El tren rumbo a Sina llegó a la vieja estación cerca de las 3 treinta y ocho.

Estaba bastante atrasado, supuse que era por esa razón la gente se aglomeraba a mi alrededor esperando la oportunidad para montarse al tren. Intentando no morir aplastado en el momento, caminé para subirme yo también mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para mirar mi móvil. Había un mensaje en el _Whatsapp_; era de Levi.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento cerca de la ventanilla, abrí el mensaje.

«**Capitán**»

[Oye, pequeña mierda, ¿dónde demonios estás?] «2:30 PM»

— [En un tren rumbo a Sina, ¿por qué?] «3:41 PM»

[Salí de trabajar hace poco, pensé que podíamos ir a comer al Colosal] «3:45 PM»

— [Bueno, si aguantas una hora más te llevaré comida japonesa] «3:49 PM»

[Bien, pero si vas a follarme también más te vale traer un buen vino] «3:52 PM»

— [Ok, dame una hora, entonces] «3:56 PM»

[El tiempo está corriendo, Titán] «4:00 PM»

Y tras ese último mensaje, me reí en voz baja mientras me revolvía el pelo. Pues sí, Riv y yo aún manteníamos ese tipo de relación; sólo sexo casual, sin sentimientos de por medio. Realmente lo disfrutaba, en serio. Nuestra afinidad sexual era maravillosa.

Pero si debía confesar algo era qué también lo hacía para no sentirme solo. Cuando estaba al lado de Levi la sensación de oscura soledad se alejaba. Ese hueco negro que se extendió desde que Armin me dejó, dejaba de crecer cada vez que Rivaille se quedaba a mi lado; no sólo en el sexo. A veces, simplemente con estar junto a él, viendo películas o hablando de cualquier cosa estúpida, me sentía feliz.

Fue cuando descubrí que el Capitán era la mejor medicina contra la soledad que pudiera existir.

**(...)**

Llegué a su casa una hora después, aunque con un minuto de retraso. Y sí, Levi no iba a perdonarme eso. Porque él era bastante perfeccionista y quisquilloso.

Con un suspiro y sin pensar más, toqué el timbre de su departamento. Él no tardó en abrir y, cuanto me reconoció, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Le medio sonreí al mismo tiempo que levantaba una bolsa de papel café, dónde reposaba la comida japonesa recién hecha.

Mi amigo pestañeó.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, sin inmutarse.

—Es sólo un minuto, Riv. No seas malo. Mira, incluso compré tu vino favorito —dije, y le enseñé la botella que traía en la otra mano. A él pareció no importarle, sin embargo, en sus ojos apareció aquel brillo que significaba lo complacido que estaba—. Apuesto que deseas una copa, ¿eh?

Levi encogió los hombros mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso al interior de su casa. Bueno, esa era una excelente señal. Me limpié los pies en el tapete que tenía escrito ''_Bienvenido_'' en inglés y francés, antes de seguirle dentro también.

Dejé la bolsa y la botella sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras sentía la profunda mirada de Levi sobre mí. Volteé a verle tan sólo para encontrarle recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña, pero coqueta sonrisa, adornándole el rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa, porque sabía qué significaba exactamente. Rivaille caminó a paso lento hacia mí, sus caderas se mecían de un lado a otro con sensualidad. En todo ese tiempo, había aprendido que él era capaz de seducirte con un simple movimiento. Dejé escapar una risa cuando él llegó frente a mí y me hizo agacharme un poco, lo suficiente como para poder enredar sus brazos tras mi cuello y juntar su rostro al mío.

—Por suerte para ti, mocoso —susurró, muy despacio, sobre mis labios. Su aliento golpeó contra mí y los escalofríos empezaron a correr por mi cuerpo—. Tuve un día de mierda, lleno de estrés por dondequiera. Así qué ahora mismo necesito una buena follada.

Y dejó un besó pequeño sobre mis labios. Se me antojó de lo más superficial, pero fue suficiente para dejarme atontado.

—Sígueme —murmuró, al separarse de mí—. Ah, y trae esa botella de vino.

Asentí, sin más, mientras le veía perderse tras la puerta qué llevaba a su habitación.

Bueno, era tiempo de tener un poco de diversión.

**(...)**

Su lengua se deslizó con tortuosa lentitud sobre mi abdomen. Le sentí chupar la piel de esa zona, sin demasiado cuidado, provocándome un jadeo involuntario. Me estremecí totalmente, mientras gruñía alguna palabra en alemán, y eso le gustó. Fue cuestión de ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se formó en su rostro.

Con el afán de torturarme más, bajó otro poco. Repartió una serie de pequeños besos sobre mi vientre hasta que sentí su juguetón aliento en mi hinchado pene, que vibró en anticipación.

Diablos, me encantaba que llevara siempre el control.

Era demasiado excitante.

—Estás bastante emocionado aquí abajo, ¿no lo crees? —susurró, todavía hundido en mi entrepierna, mientras su dedo índice se arrastraba por toda mi erección— Joder, estás todo mojado. ¿Te duele, Eren? —entonces, dejó un beso sobre la punta rebosante de presemen. Temblé de nuevo— ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

Asentí varias veces, con la mirada fija en él.

—Sí, sí; necesito tu ayuda, Riv.

Levi no necesitó más; esta vez, su mano capturó mi pene. Empezó con un ritmo lento, subiendo y bajando por toda mi erección, hasta hacerme jadear. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en la sensación, mientras le sentía dejar besos húmedos sobre la piel de mi estómago.

—¡Ngh...! ¡Le-Levi...!

Él aprovechó que yo estaba totalmente perdido para deslizar su cálida y mojada lengua sobre mi polla con lentitud, para luego dejar otro pequeño beso sobre el glande. Dejé escapar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era el paraíso, él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, metió de lleno mi erección en su boca. Siseé por lo bajo por la calidez qué me envolvió. Su lengua se enredó a mi alrededor y chupó con fuerza, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mis testículos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello y mi pene vibró de nuevo ante el placer.

—Mierda... Se siente tan bien... —gruñí, con los ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo que embestía en su boca.

Rivaille no se quejó, en cambio, soltó un gemido al momento. Eso tan sólo aumentó el millar de sensaciones que me recorrían todo el cuerpo. Aún estando totalmente perdido en el placer, levanté la cadera otra vez y abrí los ojos. La escena fue por demás morbosa. Verlo ahí, con mi polla metida en su boca, con saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios y sus orbes, oscurecidos por el placer, fijos en mí, fue mi detonante.

Con un gemido me dejé ir. Toda mi eyaculación terminó en su boca. Levi intentó tragarla toda pero era demasiada, tanto que un poco se deslizó por su labio inferior.

Aquello fue aún más excitante.

—Nada mal, Eren —dijo, mientras se sentaba sobre mí. Su trasero se restregó contra mi pene y eso me hizo gemir de nuevo.

—Demonios —jadeé, mientras acariciaba sus costados con mis manos. Subí despacio, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, y no pude evitar apretar uno de esos delicioso botoncitos entre mis dedos. Levi tembló un poco, para luego gemir—, eres tan bueno en todo, Rivaille.

Y, después de eso, le besé. Él me correspondió con un poco de urgencia. Su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, y eso fue suficiente para qué yo abriera la boca. El contacto fue completamente apasionado; nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, se enredaban y succionaban hasta que la respiración nos hizo falta.

Al separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos. Eso se había hecho costumbre entre nosotros; siempre, después de cada beso, nos mirábamos fijamente. No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero lo hacíamos.

Aunque tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención.

Rivaille se estiró un poco, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzar la botella de lubricante que estaba escondida bajo la almohada. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, y bajo mi atenta mirada, vertió una cantidad considerable del líquido sobre su mano, para luego arrastrarla hasta su culo.

Entonces, dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior. Fue cuando empezó a moverlos que sus ojos se apretaron al mismo tiempo que un jadeo escapaba de su boca. La imagen despertó el hormigueo en mi vientre y sentí mi polla palpitar; despertándose de nuevo.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ah... ah! —gimió, de manera desesperada, mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos. Aprovechando su descuido, retorcí de nueva cuenta sus tetillas, aumentando el placer en él— ¡E-Eren... Ngh!

Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó en su interior, capturé su duro pene en mi mano. Levi jadeó con desesperación, mientras mordía su labio inferior y clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Le sonreí de medio lado moviendo mi mano sobre toda su mojada erección. Rivaille aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos cuando encontró su próstata, provocando que sus caderas se movieran y su cuerpo se restregara contra el mío.

Diablos, era maravilloso.

—¡Ngh...! Mi-mierda... ya ca-casi... —jadeó, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y le hice detenerse. Él me miró sin entender por qué, a lo que simplemente le sonreí con sensualidad.

—Todavía no, Riv —dije, mientras me incorporaba en la cama, para luego darle un beso pequeño.

Le acosté en la cama y le di la vuelta, dejándolo con la cara hundida en la almohada. Tomé su cadera sin demasiado cuidado y le hice levantarla, para dejar su delicioso trasero al aire. Él sólo se quejó un poco, pero cuando sintió mi dedo índice recorrerle la piel de su espalda soltó un gemido pesado y apretó la sábana.

Repartí un montón de besos por toda su espalda, concentrándome en esas zonas donde algunas pecas adornaban su piel con sensualidad. Le sentí temblar y, sólo para escucharlo gemir ahogado, restregué mi erección contra su entrada, dejando parte de mi líquido preseminal ahí.

—Ya... métela, Eren... —pidió, apenas en un susurro— Joder, ya te quiero... dentro.

Sonreí y chupé con fuerza su nuca, para dejar una marca en esa zona. Él gimió de nuevo.

Entonces, sostuve sus caderas y empujé mi polla hacia adelante, el glande entró primero, deslizándose casi sin dificultad por ese anillado interior, haciéndome gemir. Era el bendito paraíso sentirme así de apretado. Cuando estuve totalmente dentro tan sólo pude jadear y morder mi labio, se sentía maravilloso. Levi, por otro lado, hundió más su rostro en la almohada al mismo tiempo que gemía con fuerza.

—¡Tan... grande...! ¡Ngh! —murmuró, atontado.

Sonreí mientras me inclinaba un poco sobre su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder repasar mi lengua por su espalda de nuevo, tan sólo para dejarlo acostumbrarse a mí y aumentar las sensaciones en él. Luego de unos minutos, cuando creí que ya estaba listo, succioné su piel, encima de una sensual peca, al mismo tiempo que embestía.

Ante el placer, Riv tembló y gimió un montón de palabras en otro idioma. Di otra embestida y su maravilloso ano me apretó, casi dejándome en la locura. Siseé por lo bajo mientras seguía moviéndome, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más.

—Mi-mierda... Se siente... Mmm... Bien...

—¡E-Eren...!

Arrastré mi mano por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pene. Toqué la punta con cuidado, y lo encontré todo palpitante; totalmente húmedo. Levi no fue capaz de aguantar un gemido. Me lamí los labios mientras aumentaba las embestidas, su cuerpo se azotaba con fuerza contra el mío haciendo un sonido por demás morboso.

Encontrar su próstata no me costó demasiado. Él se estremeció y dejó escapar un grito, sin poder evitarlo, cuando golpeé contra su punto. Temblé yo también, porque cada vez que daba contra aquel bulto de nervios, su interior me apretaba deliciosamente.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ju-justo ahí!—jadeó, mientras yo seguía embistiendo, perdido en el placer— ¡Da-dame más a-ahí!

Sonreí, al mismo tiempo que besaba tras su oreja.

—Lo que... Tú quieras, bebé —murmuré, concentrándome solamente en golpear contra su próstata.

Sentí a Rivaille temblar y bajé la mirada tan sólo para ver como mi húmeda polla entraba y salía de él sin demasiado esfuerzo. La imagen fue excitante; el cosquilleo provocado por eso se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, avisándome que el inminente orgasmo estaba cerca.

Dejé un rastro de cálida saliva por toda su espalda mientras un gemido se escapaba de mi boca.

—Di-diablos... ¡E-estoy tan... Cerca...! ¡Ngh!

Entonces, tras una certera embestida, Riv no lo soportó más. Un gemido profundo resonó en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y todo rastro de su eyaculación mojaba las sábanas. Las paredes de su ano se estrecharon aún más a mi alrededor, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi vista se nubló y mis sentidos se perdieron durante un momento mientras todo mi espeso semen empapaba su interior.

Sin poder más, deslicé fuera mi pene. Un delgado hilo de esperma mezclado con lubricante nos mantuvo unidos unos segundos más, hasta que me tiré en la cama. Rivaille dejó caer su cuerpo también, no era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus rodillas por más tiempo.

—Te odio... —susurró, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia mí.

Me reí, mientras limpiaba el sudor que escurría por mi frente.

—Mentira —respondí, picándole la mejilla de manera juguetona—. No puedes odiarme, ¡soy tu mejor amigo!

Él resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Donde estuviste esta tarde?

Tras su pregunta, se acomodo bocarriba —con algo de esfuerzo— y tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla, que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa que había a un lado de su cama, y lo encendió. Arrugué la nariz; era bastante raro verlo fumar, sin embargo, últimamente lo hacía más seguido y eso me preocupaba.

—En Trost.

Él expulsó humo por su boca, mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Qué coño hacías allá?

—Fui a ver a Marco.

Entonces, su boca formó una pequeña ''o'' al mismo tiempo que una ligera exclamación escapaba de ella.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, luego de darle otra calada al cigarro— Imagino que hecho mierda.

—Imaginas bien —respondí—. No sabes lo horrible que me sentí cuando lo vi tan destrozado, Capitán. Ni siquiera parecía ser él, ¿sabes?

Levi suspiró, el cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos.

—Dime, por favor, que piensa divorciarse de ese pendejo.

Encogí los hombros mientras recordaba todo lo que Marco me había dicho.

—Pues sí, dice que lo hará —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Le dije que, si quería, yo me hacía cargo de todo; ya sabes, el papeleo y eso. Quedó en llamarme para arreglarnos.

—Sólo espero que logré salir adelante —confesó, para luego volver a fumar—. Si vuelves a ir con él, avísame para acompañarte.

—Sí, lo haré.

Él estuvo a punto de decir alguna otra cosa, no obstante se vio interrumpido cuando su móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje del _whatsapp_. Rivaille gruñó algunas palabras por lo bajo, mientras tomaba su teléfono y aplastaba la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero.

Pasó el dedo un par de veces por la pantalla táctil, hasta abrir el mensaje. Acto seguido, chasqueó la lengua y volteó a mirarme.

—Bien, estamos en problemas —dijo, sin más.

—«¿_Estamos_?» —alcé una ceja, mientras le miraba sin entenderle— ¿Por qué «_estamos_»?

Pero el Capitán no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente me enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono; una conversación del whatsapp estaba abierta.

«**Mikasa**, **tu** **casa**»

[Enano, estás jodido. Deja todo lo que estás haciendo y ven a casa rápido. No sé cómo, pero Kenny se enteró ya de lo de Erwin. Está amenazando con su revólver a todo el mundo, no tardes] «7:30 PM»

Y temblé sin poder evitarlo, porque Kenny Ackerman era toda una bestia cuando se enojaba.

—Oh... estamos fritos, Capitán.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: ¿Se dieron cuenta de qué no usé canción de Marina esta vez? XD. Ninguna canción de ella terminó por convencerme, así qué decidí usar una de Bastille, que se ha vuelto una de mis bandas favoritas /o/ ❤

En fin, Kenny se enteró ya D: y alguien va a sufrir la ira de su revólver (?) Ok no XD. Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews, los follows y favoritos. ¡En verdad se los agradezco! No saben lo feliz que me hacen -llora(?)-

Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo /o/

Tengan buen día ❤

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **_OoC_** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

**N**/**A**: ¡Por fiiiiiiin! Aquí está la continuación x.x

Les dejo leer /o/

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?

It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?

**.**

**BAD** **BLOOD**

—**Bastille**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **cinco**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

Estacioné el auto de Levi en el aparcamiento de «_Una_ _taza_ _de_ _té_», la cafetería de la familia Ackerman.

No tenía demasiado tiempo desde su inauguración. Sin embargo, terminó por convertirse en la cafetería preferida de casi todos los vecinos. No había escuchado de alguien que pudiera resistirse a los pasteles rellenos que Isabel solía preparar. O al café con leche que Mikasa hacía de forma grandiosa. Incluso hasta la infinidad de tés que Kenny sabía hacer eran del gusto del público.

Pero a esa hora, el local ya estaba cerrado. Los fines de semana sólo atendían hasta el medio día. El único indicio de que habían personas dentro era la luz que se asomaba apenas por uno de los ventanales; ese que estaba a medio cubrir con una simple cortina color azul. No había ruido alguno en toda la cuadra, y esa era una mala señal. Casi todos los vecinos conocían a Kenny Ackerman, y cuando se enojaba preferían encerrarse en sus casa, temerosos de sufrir la ira del antiguo jefe de policía.

Y para qué mentir, incluso a mí, qué le conocía desde hacía tantísimos años, me daba terror.

Pero estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, por supuesto. Kenny era esa clase de padre que defendía a capa y espada a sus hijos, no importaba si ya eran mayores de edad, capaces de enfrentar el mundo por sí mismos. Él jamás les dejaba solos.

Kenny era un excelente padre.

Sin embargo, aunque había sido hacía varias semanas atrás, Levi no le comentó absolutamente nada a su padre sobre su rompimiento con Erwin, y sus razones tenía.

Su padre jamás vio con buenos ojos a Erwin. Nunca supe exactamente el por qué, pero Kenny parecía repudiar la presencia del otro. Nunca le aceptó como novio de su hijo. De hecho, cuando comenzaron a salir, Kenny fue el primero en oponerse. Levi y él pelearon por eso; se dejaron de hablar durante varias semanas. No fue sino hasta casi dos meses después, que arreglaron sus problemas tras una plática familiar.

Y esto nos conlleva a lo siguiente: Kenny tenía problemas en su corazón. No podía hacer demasiados esfuerzos o sufrir emociones fuertes. Levi sabía que cuando su padre se llegara a enterar de que Erwin le había engañado, el viejo explotaría en cólera, y, probablemente, eso le haría daño.

Ninguno de nosotros quería volver a ver al anciano en un hospital, conectado a varios aparatos esperando a que sobreviviera...

Escuché a Levi suspirar cuando miró hacia el pequeño, pero acogedor, establecimiento por la ventanilla del auto. Se rascó el cuello, quizá con demasiada urgencia, cuando ya había decidido bajarse. Pero, para ser sincero, no se veía con tantas ganas de ir allá.

—Hay que irnos, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí —dijo, todavía mirando por la ventanilla, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta. Parecía estar sopesando los pros y contras—. Mikasa e Isabel pueden arreglárselas solas.

En desacuerdo, torcí la boca y negué varias veces con la cabeza. No nos iríamos, no cuando Kenny estaba mal.

—No, no nos iremos —escuché a Levi maldecir ante mi respuesta—. Debes hablar con él, Riv. Es tu padre, tú eres el único que puede calmarle.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi amigo volteara a mirarme. Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, no logré descifrar el gesto que él había puesto. No supe si fue tristeza, miedo o confusión, pero, por un momento, dudé de mi decisión y quise irme también. Pero recordé que estábamos ahí por el bien de Kenny, para evitar que sufriera otro ataque al corazón.

—Sólo... no sé cómo enfrentarlo, ¿sabes? —confesó, quitando la mirada. No pude más que pestañear sorprendido; era hasta extraño escuchar a Levi diciendo cosas así—. El anciano me lo había advertido... Él me dijo que Erwin no era _bueno_ para mí, que sólo me lastimaría...

El silencio invadió el interior del carro ante su repentina confesión. Levi todavía se negaba a mirarme, por lo que no sabía qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sabía, siquiera, qué cosa decirle. No era demasiado bueno con las palabras. Era impulsivo, sí; no pensaba mucho en los demás cuando hablaba. Por esa razón, a veces las cosas que salían de mi boca eran crudas, llegando a lastimar, más que ayudar.

Y no quería herir más a mi amigo.

—Apesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo yo... Yo todavía puedo recordar sus palabras —siguió, cuando el silencio se volvió ensordecedor; pesado—. «_No_ _me_ _da_ _buena_ _espina_», «**_Él_** _no_ _es_ _bueno_ _para_ _ti_», «_Sólo_ _va_ _a_ _herirte_», «_Terminarás_ _destrozado_; _llorando_», fueron las cosas que me dijo —muy despacio, casi como si no hubiera querido, regresó su mirada a mí. No pude más que quedarme respiración durante unos segundos. Pese a que el auto estaba levemente iluminado, todavía fui capaz de ver todo el dolor que escondía en sus ojos—. Pero no lo escuché; debí hacerle caso, más no quise. Terminé enojándome con él, mandándolo al Diablo por meterse en mi vida; en mis decisiones. Fui tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

Me encontré a mí mismo sintiendo un nudo muy ajustado en la garganta, mientras las hormigas, esas que creían se habían apaciguado, aparecían de nueva cuenta; dejándome con un raro sentimiento rondando por mi cuerpo.

Levi jamás me había contado eso...

—Estabas enamorado, Levi.

Él soltó una risa amarga tras eso, sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente y no volvieron hacia mí. Se alborotó algunos mechones de cabello con urgencia, como si quisiera sacar toda la impotencia que sentía con ese gesto.

—Eso le dije, ¿sabes? —murmuró, a medias, casi costándole trabajo continuar— Le dije: «_Realmente_ _me_ _gusta_ _Erwin_, _papá_» «_estoy **enamorado**_ _de_ _él_». Pero... pero Kenny me respondió diciendo: «_No_ _estás_ _enamorado_, _sino_ **_apendejado_**» «_crees_ _que_ _es_ _el_ _hombre_ **_perfecto_**, _el_ _único_ _que_ _será_ _capaz_ _de_ _hacerte_ _feliz_... _pero_ _no_ _es_ _así_» «_ese_ _imbécil_ _sólo_ _terminará_ **_lastimándote_**» —Levi hizo una pausa, que me pareció enorme, antes de proseguir—. Y mira, al final tuvo razón...

Tras sus propias palabras, Levi dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, demasiado pesado. No me costó mucho tiempo para descubrir que él tenía ganas de llorar, para sacar todo lo que le carcomía por dentro.

Rivaille estaba roto; en su interior no era más que un niño pequeño al que habían lastimado.

Lo habían destrozado...

—Riv... yo...

Levi pestañeó.

—Todo esto apesta, ¿cierto?; el amor y todo eso. Cuando te enamoras de alguien piensas que estarás a su lado toda la vida. Disfrutas del tiempo como pareja, haces planes: creas _fantasías_. Piensas que tendrás un «_Felices_ _para_ _Siempre_», como en los cuentos de hadas... pero... pero no sucede. De pronto, todo eso se acaba, se destroza en un parpadeo. Y te rompe a ti también... Destroza tus sueños... todos tus planes a futuro los hace mierda, mientras tu corazón se rompe... Y lo peor... lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo...

Me miré las manos al no saber qué más hacer, mis ojos habían comenzando a arder mientras las hormigas amenazaban a mi estómago una vez más. Realmente sus palabras ciertas habían removido todo mi interior; no importaba lo mucho o poco que había logrado avanzar, justo en ese momento sentí que retrocedía, y el dolor comenzaba a arrasar conmigo. No quería quebrarme de nuevo, no cuando ya estaba saliendo adelante.

Todo parecía una mala broma del destino. Como un horrible sueño del que ya quería despertar.

Pero no era posible... Porque esa era la realidad. _Nuestra_ _dolorosa_ _realidad_.

En el fondo, sólo éramos un par de niños que estaban destrozados por dentro. Éramos un par de chicos que había perdido toda esperanza en eso llamado «_amor_». Éramos un par de hombres que, incapaces de aceptar lo que el destino había preparado, aún deseaban despertarse de ese mal sueño y acurrucarse entre los brazos de sus amantes, buscando un poco de consuelo.

—Diablos, Levi —dije, casi sin voz, mientras dejaba caer mi frente sobre el volante del auto, antes de mirarle fijamente—. Eso es tan horrible...

Alcancé a ver una pequeña y amarga sonrisa instalarse en el rostro de mi compañero.

—Pero tan cierto...

Pestañé, sintiendo mi corazón romperse otro poco más por sus palabras.

—Que _duele_.

Levi me miró de regreso, por fin. Sus hombros se encogieron, antes de perder los dedos de su mano entre mi pelo; como si con eso buscara darme un poco de consuelo por hacerme sentir mal. No me quité de ahí. En cambio, se lo agradecí en secreto. Realmente necesitaba un poco de cariño.

Estuvimos un rato así. No supe cuánto, para ser sincero. Porque, justo en ese momento, el paso del tiempo se me antojaba demasiado lento. No fue sino hasta que el teléfono de Levi volvió a sonar, que reaccionamos. Él hizo mala cara mientras sacaba el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Era otro mensaje de Mikasa; preguntaba en dónde demonios estábamos y si tardaríamos mucho para llegar. Rivaille sólo terminó por soltar otro suspiro en aquel día, para luego volver a mirar por la ventanilla.

—Supongo que debo dejar de ser tan cobarde, y enfrentar a Kenny.

Le dediqué una sonrisa vaga —aunque no llegó a verla—, mientras miraba hacia dónde él lo hacía.

—Es lo mejor —dije, alentador—. Además, no creo que Kenny esté enojado, capitán —le hice saber, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Sólo así fui capaz de captar su atención—. Creo que está más preocupado por ti.

Mi amigo asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello. Parte de su pelo negro fue hacia atrás, antes de volver a cubrirle la frente.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, aún así, no sé exactamente qué cosa decirle, Eren.

Encogí los hombros.

—Sólo habla con la verdad. Cuéntale como fueron las cosas.

Rivaille no se vio tan convencido, pero aún así asintió de regreso.

**(...)**

Cuando por fin decidimos ingresar a la cafetería —ahí se encontraban, según él mensaje de Mikasa—, fuimos recibidos por una silla voladora. Levi y yo apenas fuimos capaces de esquivarla, por lo que terminó por estrellarse contra la pared más cercana haciéndose trizas al contacto.

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera, mientras volteaba hacia atrás. No me había esperado esa clase de recibimiento.

—¡Papá! —esa había sido Isabel.

—¡Deja de destrozar más cosas, anciano! —esa era la voz de Mikasa.

Entonces, cuando miré por todo el lugar, me pasé una mano por el pelo. Levi ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí dentro? —preguntó Levi, mirando a todos lados, mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Todo estaba destrozado. Lo que antes había sido una cafetería llena de alegría y calor hogareño, en ese mismo instante parecía el mismo infierno.

No pude más que aguantar la respiración ante lo que veía. El interior estaba totalmente destruido; el papel tapiz con motivos de _muffins_ y tazas de café se encontraba todo roído. Las mesas circulares estaban tiradas, partidas justamente por la mitad —parecía como si alguien las hubiera pateado con fuerza—. Trozos de sillas, platos, tazas y uno que otro cubierto yacían en el suelo de madera.

Incluso, cuando dabas pasos, podías escuchar el vidrio, provenientes de algunos platos, quebrándose aún más bajó tus pies.

—Quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ahora —exigió una voz fría (casi perversa) que, interiormente, me hizo temblar de sobremanera.

Entonces, miré hacia al frente. Ahí, lo más alejado de nosotros, se encontraba Kenny Ackerman mirando a mi amigo de la manera más aterradora posible. A su lado, a la derecha, estaba Isabel, que parecía a punto de volverse loca por la situación. Mikasa, en cambio, tenía la espalda recargada en la pared, y entre su mano izquierda tenía el viejo revólver del ex-jefe de la policía, mientras que la derecha se paseaba por su cabello una y otra vez; totalmente estresada.

Levi suspiró. Yo me preparé para el sermón interminable que, seguramente, Kenny no tardaría en soltar —junto con uno que otro disparo, por cierto—. En mi interior recé para que todo terminara rápido.

—¿Sobre qué, anciano? —retó Levi, sin inmutarse— Explícate.

Su padre soltó algo así como una risa entre amarga y sarcástica.

—No te hagas el tonto, Rivaille. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

El capitán soltó otro suspiro pesado, sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar antes de volver hacia su padre. Parecía indeciso; como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, papá? ¿Eh? —inquirió, cambiando su expresión. Durante un momento, sus ojos se cubrieron con un manto de dolor— ¿Quieres que admita que tenías razón? Pues bien, la tenías. Tenías toda la razón: Erwin sólo me lastimó y me dejó llorando. ¿_Contento_ ahora? —dijo, sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su voz. Aunque por dentro, Levi se estaba destrozando— Sé qué estás muriendo por decirme ese «_te_ _lo_ _dije_, _mocoso_». Házlo, estás en todo tu derecho.

Y el silencio invadió la estancia. Isabel bajó la mirada, consciente de todo el dolor que su hermano mayor estaba sintiendo. Mikasa miró hacia otro lado, no sintiéndose demasiado cómoda con la situación. Sabía qué, en el fondo, ella también quería acabar con Erwin.

Sin embargo, fue la reacción de Kenny la que me sorprendió. Él no comentó nada; tampoco ese «_te_ _lo_ _dije_» que todo esperábamos escuchar. En cambio, se quitó el sombrero negro, ese que siempre solía tener, con una pesadez que incluso podía sentirse. Lo dejó sobre su regazo, para luego soltar un suspiro mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo encanecido.

—Escucha, hijo... No sé cómo me siento en este momento; tengo ganas de dispararle a ese imbécil. Estoy enojado, triste, decepcionado: pasó hace algunas semanas, y no me dijiste nada —comenzó, dejando la mirada en el suelo durante algunos segundos—. No voy a decirte un «_te_ _lo_ _dije_» porque no es correcto. Sé que piensas que soy un viejo entrometido, que sólo quiere decidir qué es lo mejor para ti y qué no. Pero... de verdad, Levi, estoy preocupado por ti. Mucho, hijo.

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada. El mutismo se expandió por la pequeña cafetería durante varios minutos. Mikasa e Isabel miraron con sorpresa a su padre. Levi y yo casi dejamos de respirar. No era demasiado normal escuchar a Kenny hablando de esa manera tan suave. No cuando todos esperábamos que estallara.

Rivaille, sin saber qué más hacer, bajó la mirada. Se concentró en ver sus dedos como si en ellos fuera a encontrar la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—Lo siento —dijo, por fin—. Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes pero... no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. Planeaba decírtelo con calma, porque no quería que hicieras coraje y terminaras en el hospital.

Kenny hizo mala cara y se pasó una mano por la frente, exasperado. No le gustaba cuando le recordaban que su corazón no estaba muy bien.

—¡Obviamente haría coraje, Rivaille! ¡El imbécil ese te engañó! —gritó, levantándose de su lugar, para luego acercarse hasta Levi.

Esta vez, fue Levi quién torció la boca, desconforme.

—No me engañó.

El viejo Ackerman bufó, casi de manera burlona.

—¡Deja de _defenderlo_! ¡Deja de hacerlo! Sabes que lo hizo, sí. Porque mientras estaba contigo se veía con otro, y no conforme decidió terminar cinco años: ¡_cinco_ _jodidos_ _años_! de noviazgo por medio de un maldito mensaje.

Isabel tapó su boca con las manos. Mikasa dejó su mano sobre la frente y negó con la cabeza. Levi, por su parte, abrió los ojos mientras se volvían a cubrir de aquel manto de tristeza. Todo mi interior se removió con insistencia. Se suponía que con aquella plática ellos arreglarían sus problemas, pero no parecían avanzar demasiado. De hecho, todo eso estaba lastimando a mi mejor amigo.

—No lo estoy defendiendo... —respondí, intentando mantenerse sereno— Sólo estoy tratando de decirte cómo fueron las cosas.

Kenny chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé muy bien cómo fueron las cosas, Rivaille —Kenny hizo varios ademanes exagerados, antes de continuar con tono sarcástico—: Sé muy bien que ese pendejo fue hasta tu casa para decirte que se había enamorado de otro, que por eso ya no podía seguir contigo. Que le dolía dejarte, pero era lo mejor. Hah, ¡vaya poca vergüenza del infeliz!

Riv no pudo decir más, no cuando los recuerdos le atacaron; nublaron su juicio, y le dejaron sin poder continuar.

Él también estaba _retrocediendo_.

Tras cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, decidí que era momento de parar todo. No era bueno para Kenny, ni para Levi. Esa conversación no llevaría a ningún lado; más que arreglarse, ambos terminarían peleados. Y no quería eso; debían estar juntos para solucionar problemas en familia.

—Calma ya, Jefe —hablé, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, mientras ponía mi mano sobre el hombro de Kenny. Él me miró sorprendió por unos segundos, antes de volver a poner una expresión neutral—. Sabe que no está bien pelear en este momento. Sé que está enojado, de hecho, creo que todos lo estamos. Pero no es bueno desquitarse con Levi, él no tuvo la culpa de nada.

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto. Kenny exhaló con mucha fuerza, mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo.

—Tienes razón, Eren —cedió, mirando al suelo, luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Lo siento, Levi. Sé que no es tu culpa, y aún así estoy regañándote.

Mi amigo encogió los hombros, antes de meter las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón; como si la situación, ahora, le diera igual. Medio sonreí ante la escena.

—Ya... No importa.

—Pero aún así —murmuró Kenny, de regreso—: si llegó a ver al imbécil de Erwin por la calle le meteré un tiro. Para que sepa que no puede sólo herir a mi hijo e irse como si nada.

Solté una risa, Isabel lo hizo también. Mikasa y Levi negaron varias veces, mientras susurraban algo así como ''_viejo_ _loco_''. Kenny respiró profundo, viéndose un poco más calmado. Sin embargo, cuando dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia mí, de nuevo, sentí que algo no iba demasiado _bien_. La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, y terminé poniendo una mueca temblorosa.

Le lancé una mirada rápida a Riv. Él encogió los hombros, dándome a entender que tampoco entendía nada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho? —preguntó, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Me quedé de piedra un rato, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería—: Me enteré qué tú estás pasando por algo similar.

No era raro que se mostrara preocupado por mí también. Me conocía desde que usaba pañales, había pasado casi toda la vida junto a Levi. Y sabía que para él, más que ser el mejor amigo de su hijo, era parte de la familia. Un hijo más, se podría decir. No obstante, no pude más que pestañear perdido, mientras asentía con la cabeza y me preguntaba en el interior cómo se había enterado.

O, en todo caso, quién le había contado.

—Estoy... —dejé la frase al aire. Sabía que no tenía mucho caso responder un «_bien_», cuando, obviamente, no era así— Estoy saliendo adelante.

El viejo no se vio tan convencido con mi respuesta, pero no dijo más con respecto a eso. Sólo asintió, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿no? Tú eres parte de esta familia también.

Le sonreí con sinceridad, agradeciendo sus palabras y preocupación.

—Gracias...

—Además, ten por seguro que también me encargaré de meterle un tiro a ese rubio, exnovio tuyo, y a su amante con cara de caballo. ¡Merecen la muerte!

Otra vez, no pude más que quedarme sin palabras, preguntándome en el interior qué tanto sabía Kenny sobre el tema.

—Basta ya, anciano —gruñó Levi—. No vas a dispararle a nadie.

Kenny chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú cállate, niño —zanjó el tema—. No te metas dónde no te llaman. Si quiero, les disparo. No puedes hacer nada para detenerme.

Riv rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—A veces, te comportas peor que un niño, viejo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, mocoso?

Mi amigo bufó, aún más desesperado, sin poder llevarle la contraria a su padre. Mikasa, Isabel y yo, ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad, reímos sin poder evitarlo.

Era bueno saber que ya no habían más problemas ahí.

**(...)**

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Eren?

Fue lo que preguntó mi madre, casi dos semanas después, mientras hablábamos por teléfono. No solíamos vernos muy seguido; no desde que mis padres habían decidido mudarse a Shiganshina. Pese a eso, y aún con la distancia, nuestra relación siempre fue bastante cercana. La comunicación nunca faltó entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, era como la quinta vez que me preguntaba eso en lo que iba de llamada. Por eso mismo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos agradeciendo que mi madre no pudiera verme —porque de seguro me hubiera jalado las orejas por esa _falta_ _de_ _respeto_—. Aunque sabía que ella tenía sus razones; al enterarse de la manera en que mi relación con Armin había terminado, mi madre se preocupó aún más. No dejaba de llamarme todos los días para preguntarme cómo estaba, incluso sopesó la idea de venir hasta Sina sólo para darle una _lección_ a Armin —realmente nunca le pregunté a qué se refería con eso—, pero logré tranquilizarla al decirle que Levi y su familia estaban conmigo.

—Lo estoy, mamá —repetí, mientras enredaba el cable del teléfono en mi dedo índice, y recargué mi cabeza en la pared—. Sabes que lo estoy. A usted no puedo mentirle, Carla.

Había dicho eso para que mi madre riera, pero no se notaba demasiado convencida. Alcancé a escuchar un «_Hmm_» de su parte, luego un suspiro que se me antojó muy pesado.

Sin saber qué más podía hacer, me pasé una mano por el cabello. Algunos mechones se alborotaron y terminaron por medio cubrirme los ojos.

—Es sólo que estoy muy preocupada, Eren.

—Lo sé, mamá. Sé que lo estás —concordé, cuando miré la fotografía que adornaba mi pared. Era de mis padres; justo del día cuando se mudaron. Ambos sonreían, un poco cansados, mientras metían un par de cajas dentro del viejo auto familiar—. ¿Quieres que vaya para allá y lo puedas verificar por ti misma?

Sonreí. Mi madre ahogó una exclamación, y juro que pude imaginármela poniendo una mano en su boca para no gritar.

Sí, así era ella.

—¿¡De verdad, Eren!?

Otra vez, no me quedó más que reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, totalmente divertido. Había terminado por darme cuenta de que, al final, ella consiguió lo que quería: que fuera para allá.

—Ajá, lo haré —dije, todavía sonriendo—. Sólo dame tres días. Necesito arreglar unas cosas en la _firma_.

—¡Sí, claro! —ella se escuchaba demasiado entusiasmada— Tres días. Si no estás aquí en ese tiempo, iré yo para allá. ¿Entiendes? Es una _amenaza_, señorito.

Mi madre, siempre tan ella.

—Sí, mamá.

Carla suspiró.

—Debo colgar, hijo —murmuró, con pesadez, luego de un rato de silencio—. Al parecer tu padre no sabe cómo encender una bendita lavadora. ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?

Me carcajeé. Eso era tan de Grisha; un inútil en las labores del hogar.

—Está bien, ayuda a papá. Él no tiene la culpa de ser un inútil.

Mamá resopló, aunque se escuchaba más bien divertida.

—Cuídate, hijo...

—Ustedes también —dije—. Y mándale saludos a papá; dile qué lo extraño.

Carla murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos en tres días, ¿bien?

Entonces, justo antes de que pudiera contestar a aquello, la puerta de mi departamento se abrió. No me sorprendí demasiado cuando reparé en que era Levi. Recién salía de trabajar, pude saberlo porque aún traía puesto el uniforme de policía.

—Sí, nos vemos en tres días —respondí. Luego de eso, y de una vaga despedida de su parte, ella colgó.

Tras eso, colgué yo también el teléfono. Era uno antiguo; de esos que debías girar la rueda que tenían en el centro para poder marcar. Había sido, por cierto, un regalo de Isabel.

El capitán me miró durante largos segundos, cuando puso una bolsa de papel con —lo que supuse era— comida, en su interior, sobre la mesa del comedor. Le sonreí mientras me acercaba a él. Acto seguido, rebusqué en la bolsa tan sólo para saber qué había dentro.

Sí, era comida. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Bien, al menos no necesitaría cocinar.

—¿Tres días? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Asentí, mirándolo de regreso: —Iré a visitar a mi madre —le hice saber—. Está preocupada.

—Oh.

—¿Quieres venir? —pregunté— Estoy seguro que mi madre se alegrará de verte.

Levi hizo un ademán, antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca. Acarició esa zona largamente durante algunos momentos, parecía estar pensando en la idea.

—No lo sé —contestó.

Torcí el gesto, aunque luego sonreí de regreso.

—Vamos, capitán —dije, para intentar convencerlo—. Nos hará bien alejarnos de aquí por unos días. Sólo... sólo hay que ir y divertirnos; olvidarnos de todo.

Riv suspiró, antes de clavar sus ojos verdes —que, en ocasiones, parecían grises— en los míos. Durante un momento, creí _perderme_ en la _infinita_ _profundidad_ de sus orbes. Tanto así que _el_ _mundo_ _entero_ _dejó_ _de_ _existir_ _por_ _un_ _segundo_...

—Bien, supongo que tienes razón —admitió, quitando la mirada—. Sólo unos días.

Le sonreí.

Realmente necesitábamos eso.

* * *

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**...  
**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: Estoy estúpidamente feliz ; A ; ! ! No puedo creer que esta historia ya casi llega a los 90 reviews ❤ ❤ ❤ ; A ; ! ! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido, no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste este fic -_feelings_\- ❤

Y como estoy feliz, el próximo capítulo será todo tierno❤ -_spoiler_(?)-, se los prometo. Ya no habrá más sufrimiento para estos dos (al menos no por el momento 8D).

En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir u/u (?) Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, hermosas criaturas ❤

Tengan buen día ❤

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

_Review_? *-*


	7. Capítulo seis

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _**mucho**_ **fluff**.

* * *

**LONELY** **HEARTS** **CLUB**.

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

It almost feels like a joke to play out the part.  
When you are not the Starring Role in someone else's heart.

**.**

You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role.  
If I can't get a Starring Role.

**.**

**STARRING** **ROLE**

—**Marina** **and** **the** **Diamonds**—

* * *

**Capítulo** **seis**.

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

—¿Quieres saber algo muy gracioso?

Fue lo primero que pregunté, un par de días después, mientras conducía mi auto por la vieja y casi abandonada carretera hacia Shiganshina. Levi, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido mirando el mapa dónde estaba marcada la mejor ruta hacia aquel pueblo, dejó de hacerlo para dirigir ese par de ojos oscuros hasta mí. En secreto, agradecí estar conduciendo y así mantener la vista en el camino. Así él no notaría todo el dolor que ocultaba en mis orbes.

Desde ayer, dentro de mí, había una tormenta que necesitaba apaciguarse. Estaba ahí, amenazando con destruir todo lo que había logrado en ese tiempo, como si quisiera hacerme caer de nuevo. Me revolvía los sentimientos, me dejaba con la mente hecha un lío, me provocaba un nudo en la garganta que se apretaba tras cada segundo que pasaba.

Necesitaba sacar todo lo que me estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mientras bajaba el mapa, qué aún mantenía entre sus manos, y centraba toda su atención en mí.

Tuve esa urgente necesidad de tragar saliva por la fuerza cuando las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Por alguna razón, se negaban a abandonar mi boca. Como si quisieran que me quedara con ellas; guardando todo ese tormento para mí mismo.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer fui a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje? —cuestioné, con mucho esfuerzo. Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en mi mente, haciendo que hablar se convirtiera en algo difícil.

Incluso sentía el palpitar de mi corazón volviéndose pesado; totalmente doloroso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Pese a que no quería demostrar lo frágil que me estaba sintiendo, en mi rostro se pintó una sonrisa rota. Mantenerme sereno me resultaba imposible, sobretodo cuando mis emociones se empeñaban en revolverse cada vez más.

—Pues bueno... justo ayer, en una tienda de conveniencia, me encontré con Armin.

Tan sólo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Levi aguantara la respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaban formando una pequeña ''o''. Su mirada me mandó un escalofrío por los brazos; la sensación se regó por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi estómago dónde las hormigas volvían a hacer acto de presencia. Solté un suspiro que se me antojó de lo más pesado, mientras mis manos se ceñían alrededor del volante del auto, como si con eso quisiera sacar toda la impotencia que me comía por dentro.

De cierta manera, me sentía tan patético...

¿Cómo era posible que un encuentro con Armin me afectara tanto?

—¿Qué demonios...?

Parpadeé a la fuerza, tuve que hacerlo porque las lágrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en mis ojos. No quería llorar; ya lo había hecho demasiado.

—Lo sé —dije, tratando de dejar mis ojos en la carretera. Pero me fue imposible, las emociones me nublaban. Tanto así que estaba mirando sin mirar—. Es ridículo, ¿verdad? Cómo uno de esos malos y dolorosos chistes que la vida preparara para ti —solté una risa, sin pizca de gracia, mientras me pasaba rápidamente el antebrazo por la cara, intentando que, con esa acción, el llanto no apareciera—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo, capitán? Qué iba con Jean, incluso. Se veían tan... _felices_; hasta _enamorados_.

Hubo silencio tras mi frase. El dolor que creía olvidado apareció de regreso mientras mi interior se revolvía con insistencia. Consideraba absurdo todo aquello, en serio. ¿Qué sentido tenía estar esforzándome tanto para salir adelante si la vida se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir tanto...? Me pasé la mano por el cabello tras ese pensamiento, totalmente ahogado en desesperación, mientras la otra se mantenía bien sujeta al volante.

Se suponía que ya estaba olvidándome de Armin. Se suponía que la sola mención de su nombre no me afectaría. Se suponía que no iba a retroceder de nuevo.

Entonces... ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tenía qué seguir doliendo tanto...?

Rivaille se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato más, como si no supiera exactamente qué decirme. El tiempo se hizo lento, la carretera me pareció más larga de lo normal y el mutismo comenzaba a pesar.

Era horrendo sentirme así.

—¿Cómo mierda pudo suceder eso? —preguntó, con dificultad, luego de un rato. La voz, incluso, le salió entrecortada.

Encogí los hombros porque no tenía una respuesta clara para eso. Siempre había pensado que la vida era una _perra_ _bromista_. Y el destino, su fiel compañero, un _burlón_ _desgraciado_; que sólo esperaban cualquier oportunidad para regocijarse con el sufrimiento de los demás. Por qué, ¿cual era la posibilidad de encontrarte con la persona qué te destruyó en miles de pedazos, en una ciudad tan grande cómo Sina?

Era absurdo; asquerosamente ridículo.

Pero esa era mi absurda y asquerosamente ridícula vida.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, queriendo que todo deprimente pensamiento se borrara, mientras el nudo en mi boca de apretaba más.

—No lo sé —contesté, luego de mantenerme en silencio durante mucho rato. Necesitaba respirar; quería dejar de sentirme tan sofocado. Ahogado—. Pero dolió, ¿sabes? Se sintió como la jodida mierda, Riv. No pensé que llegar a verlos juntos me dejaría con un sabor de boca tan horrible —confesé. Levi no dijo más, pero su mirada jamás me abandonó—. Quise hacer tantas cosas en ese momento; quise reclamarles, quise decirles lo cínicos que son... Incluso... Incluso, deseé golpear a Jean con fuerza.

—No lo hiciste, ¿cierto? —cuestionó— Dime, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, que no hiciste una estupidez, Eren.

Lancé una carcajada vacía, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello. ¿Cuantas veces había hecho eso ya? No lo sabía, pero no era suficiente para sacar la impotencia que sentía.

—No, no hice nada —dije, apretando con fuerza el volante del auto—. No pude acercarme a ellos; no pude hablarles. No pude hacer nada más que quedarme parado como un imbécil, Levi.

Y me sentía como un tremendo perdedor por eso. Era patético; me había dicho a mí mismo que, si algún día llegaba a verlos juntos, les reclamaría por todo el daño que provocaron, por mentirnos de una manera tan cruel durante dos largos años, por jugar con nuestros sentimientos. Pero no había podido hacerlo. No importó toda la determinación con la que me prometí aquello. Cuando miré lo _feliz_ que Armin se veía, todo se fue al Diablo.

Me encontré a mí mismo destruido en el interior; casi sin poder respirar y con los puños apretados por todas esas infinitas ganas que sentía de golpear a Jean. Pero no lo hice; no cuando observé a Armin sonriendo, tomado de la mano del otro, hablando de cualquier cosa, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor. Todo eso acabó conmigo, el tiempo se detuvo, el palpitar de mi corazón se volvió demasiado doloroso como para seguir soportándolo, y caí, caí en un pozo sin fondo.

En ese efímero momento, retrocedí todo lo que había logrado avanzar.

Y no había podido hacer más que salir corriendo de ahí; con las lágrimas ardiendo en mis ojos y sintiéndome como la persona más cobarde del mundo.

Era tan estúpido que Armin siguiera afectándome de esa manera.

—Eren...

Riv no alcanzó a continuar su frase. Pero logré ver toda su impotencia mal contenida, también. Mientras sus manos se habían convertido en un par de puños apretados, casi llegando a romper el mapa que aún sostenía. Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se apagaron; no demostraron sentimientos alguno. Su boca, incluso, se había convertido en una línea tensa.

—Es divertido, ¿verdad?... Es tan ridículo. Soy demasiado patético, me doy tanta lástima a mí mismo —murmuré, mientras las ganas de llorar se acentuaban con demasiada urgencia en mis ojos—. Armin me _destrozó_. Él me _lastimó_ de una forma horrible... y yo... y yo simplemente... cuando noté lo contento que se veía... no pude... no pude decirle todas esas cosas, capitán...

Y entonces, detuve el auto a media carretera. Seguir conduciendo en ese estado no era lo mejor. No cuando ya había comenzado a llorar con ganas, mientras dejaba caer la frente sobre el volante del auto. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba tan hostigado; herido por dentro qué no podía evitarlo. Sabía que la única manera de detener todo el desbarajuste que azotaba mi interior, era dejando salir todo lo que me atormentaba.

Luego de escucharlo chasquear la lengua, Rivaille me tomó por mi sudadera y me atrajo hacia sí. Mi cabeza terminó por hundirse en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que el llanto salía con más fuerza. No pude más que quedarme ahí, llorando como idiota, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su ropa y su olor llenaba mi nariz. Sólo a él le permitía verme así de destrozado. Podía fingir con los demás, pero no con Levi. Con ese chico que había estado casi toda la vida a mi lado.

—Detesto... —hablé, entre lágrimas. Levi perdió una mano entre mi pelo, quedándose callado para seguir escuchándome— Detesto tanto... sentirme así... capitán. Ya no... ya no quiero que... esto me lastime. Ya no más...

Él apretó un poco más su agarre en mí.

—Entonces no lo permitas, Eren. No dejes que esta jodida situación te tire —dijo, sin dudar, todavía acariciando mi cabello—. Todo esto es sólo una prueba. La vida está haciéndolo para verte sufrir; la muy perra se regocija al verte destruido. Y no voy a permitirlo, ¿escuchaste, mocoso de mierda? No importa las veces que caigas, yo siempre estaré ahí para levantarte, ¿bien? Así sea a base de golpes, ten por seguro que lo haré. Es una puta promesa.

Sus palabras provocaron alguna clase de cambio en mi interior. Por eso, no pude más que levantar la mirada, totalmente sorprendido, dejando de respirar por unos segundos. No alcancé a verle demasiado bien, porque las lágrimas apelmazadas en mis ojos no me lo permitían. Así que, con un poco de urgencia, intenté limpiar todo rastro de llanto con la manga de mi sudadera.

Rivaille estaba serio, sin embargo, cuando miré directamente a sus ojos, fui capaz de ver toda la sinceridad que abundaba en ellos. Hablaba realmente en serio cuando decía que jamás me dejaría caer. Sabía que podía confiar en él. Nunca me había abandonado; no importaba la situación, Levi siempre —_siempre_— se mantuvo a mi lado.

Y le estaba jodidamente agradecido por eso.

—Ca-capitán...

Él suspiró antes de dibujar una pequeña —pero rebosante de sinceridad— en su rostro. Rebuscó durante un momento en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego sacar un pañuelo blanco de ahí. No tardó demasiado para pasarlo muy despacio por todo mi rostro, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas que pudieran haber quedado ahí.

—No llores más, Titán —dijo, repasando el suave trapo por mis mejillas—. «_No_ _vale_ _la_ _pena_ _hacerlo_, _no_ _por_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _imbéciles_», fue lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas? —asentí lentamente, sin quitar mi mirada de él— Entonces no lo hagas más, Eren. No te ves guapo cuando lloras.

Entonces, tras eso, no me quedó más que soltar una pequeña risa. Fue una reacción verdadera, sin rastro de sarcasmo o ironía. Le miré fijamente, transmitiéndole con mis ojos todo mi agradecimiento. Simplemente no habían palabras que pudieran expresar lo agradecido que estaba con él; por jamás dejarme. Levi pareció comprenderme porque me sonrió de regreso, sin decir más.

Él era, sin duda alguna, la persona más especial en mi vida.

Y estaba tan feliz por tenerle a mi lado.

Con ese pensamiento rondando por las paredes de mi cabeza, puse una mano sobre la suya; esa que aún se mantenía en mi rostro, y le sonreí sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Sucedió entonces.

Algo, una minúscula cosa, dentro de mí, pareció encenderse justo en el momento en que su piel entró en contacto con la mía. La extraña sensación se regó por cada partícula que se movía por mi cuerpo, despertando un _peculiar_ calor en mi pecho.

No supe a ciencia cierta que fue aquello, o a qué se debió. Sin embargo, se había sentido _bien_.

_Demasiado_ _bien_.

Por un momento, todo lo que me aquejaba desapareció, y mi mundo se _concentró_ sólo en él; en mi amigo de infancia.

Supe que para Riv fue exactamente igual cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí, durante largos segundos, mientras su cabeza se ladeaba un poquito y su ceño se fruncía levemente; como si no comprendiera del todo la situación.

No obstante, ambos preferimos ignorar todo aquello. Con otra rápida mirada, y una sonrisa ligera, continuamos con nuestro viaje hacia Shiganshina.

**(...)**

_Poco_ _tiempo_ _después_, _entendí_ _que_ _aquello_ _no_ _había_ _sido_ _sino_ _más_ _que_ _el_ _inicio_ _de_ **_algo_** _**maravilloso**_...

**(...)**

—No sé si me agrada la idea de pasar la noche aquí —murmuró Levi, un par de horas después, mientras observaba el lugar que se levantaba frente a nosotros.

Era un motel; uno de los pocos que habían por la abandonada zona llena árboles. Se veía bastante antiguo; casi acabado, como si fuera a caerse ante cualquier pequeño movimiento. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo más tétrico de todo, era que daba una pinta como de esos lugares de película de terror; dónde el encargado era un asesino a sangre fría, en espera de su próxima víctima.

En secreto me reí de mí mismo. A veces tenía pensamientos un poco extremistas.

El viaje hasta Shiganshina era un poco largo; casi de dos días por carretera. Llevaba ya varias horas conduciendo, mis ojos empezaban a exigirme un buen descanso. Por eso mismo, le había planteado la idea a mi amigo de detenernos en algún lado para dormir un rato. Levi no se mostró demasiado convencido ante la idea, sobretodo al comentarle que había un pequeño motel cerca. Pero terminó por aceptar cuando escuchamos en las noticias —que daban por la radio— que caería una tormenta esa noche.

De hecho, algunas gotas empezaban a mojar ya el parabrisas del auto. A ese paso el aguacero no tardaría demasiado en soltarse. Y seguir conduciendo así sería casi un suicidio.

—Pues este es el único lugar cercano para descansar —le recordé—. Además, no creo que esté tan mal. Recuerda que no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, Riv.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues no sé tú, pero a mí, la portada de este libro, me da escalofríos —explicó, poniendo mala cara—. Sé que también estás pensado que _Norman_ _Bates_ nos atenderá cuando pongamos un pie ahí dentro.

Me carcajeé con ganas, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera parecía que, apenas unas horas atrás, había estado llorando. Ese era el poder que él ejercía sobre mí. Rivaille era el único que podía levantarme el ánimo de esa manera.

Mi amigo bufó ante mi reacción, aunque se notaba totalmente divertido.

—Debemos dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, capitán. Empiezan a atrofiar nuestros cerebros.

Él movió una mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Como sea, debemos apresurarnos a entrar —dijo, cuando las gotas empezaron a hacerse pesadas—. La lluvia no tardará en caer sobre nosotros.

Asentí, dándole toda la razón.

**(...)**

El lugar, de hecho, no estaba tan mal por dentro. No tenía nada que ver con el exterior. Se veía totalmente remodelado, y bastante limpio —eso fue lo primero que notó Levi nada más al entrar—. Además, no hubo un _Norman_ _Bates_ de encargado. En realidad, quién atendía era una chica muy bonita; se llamaba Mina Carolina y era bastante amable, con una enérgica personalidad. Te invitaba a sonreír apenas posabas tus ojos sobre ella.

No lo habíamos pensado demasiado, así que decidimos compartir habitación —no tenía mucho caso dormir por separado—. Pero, como alguna clase de _típico_ _cliché_ _de_ _película_ _romántica_, los cuartos sólo contaban con una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos, según nos había explicado Mina.

—Entonces... ¿Dices que cada habitación cuenta con una sola cama? —pregunté, de regreso, sólo para asegurarme de que había escuchado bien.

Mina sonrió al mismo tiempo que llevaba un mechón de su pelo negro tras la oreja. Levi, en silencio, rodó los ojos algo cansado de la situación. Era como la tercera vez que la encargada nos explicaba eso sin enojarse. Parecía tener una paciencia imperturbable. Cosa que, por cierto, mi amigo no compartía.

—Sí, sólo una cama por habitación —repitió, sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba a su juvenil rostro—. Pero caben dos personas —ella guiñó un ojo, al continuar su oración—: Esto es un motel después de todo, casi siempre llegan parejas.

Rivaille suspiró ante lo obvio —o ridículo— que resultaba todo aquello.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —interrogó, mientras clavaba ese par de oscuros orbes en mí.

Encogí los hombros y negué con la cabeza. De cierta manera, me daba igual. Desde pequeños acostumbrábamos a dormir juntos, además de que últimamente lo hacíamos más seguido cuando teníamos sexo.

Por eso no importaba.

—No, ninguno —respondí, con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—Para nada. No es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes.

No lo supe con demasiada claridad, pero creo que sus palabras estaban empapadas de un claro doble sentido. Al menos así también lo sintió la pobre mujer que terminó por ponerse toda colorada ante la simple frase de Levi. Él aguantó la sonrisa que amenazaba con plantarse en su rostro, ante la reacción de Mina. Yo tan sólo pude negar con la cabeza y rodar los ojos.

Ese capitán no tenía remedio.

—Está bien, queremos una habitación.

La chica asintió de nuevo, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo aún. Pidió la información necesaria, además del por la noche que pasaríamos ahí. Una vez que todo el papeleo finalizó —más rápido de lo que creí, por cierto—, ella nos tendió la llave de un cuarto.

Era la habitación número diecisiete.

**(...)**

_Habitación_ _que_, _de_ _alguna_ **_caprichosa_** _manera_, _logró_ _cambiar_ **_algo_** _en_ _mi_ _vida_...

**(...)**

Afuera llovía con fuerza. Las pesadas gotas rompían contra el techo de la pequeña habitación provocando un sonido que se me antojaba por demás escandaloso. Torcí la boca al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar la cortina que había abierto apenas un poco.

No era, para ser sincero, muy fan de los días lluviosos. Desde niño los aborrecía. No tenía idea del por qué, pero me hacían sentir deprimido.

Terminé de secarme el pelo con una toalla y, luego de dejarla tendida sobre una de las sillas que habían en la cómoda habitación, me acomodé en la cama soltando un suspiró cuando mi espalda resintió el suave colchón. Levi, a mi lado, ya estaba acostado, pero no dormía. En cambio, su mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto equis de la habitación. Parecía como si estuviera pensando demasiado en algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, luego de un rato de silencio— ¿Estás desilusionado por qué no hubo un _Norman_ _Bates_?

Mi comentario no le había causado gracia, logré saberlo cuando él dirigió sus impasibles orbes a mí. Me preocupé durante un momento, y lo hice saber cuando arrugué un poco mi ceño. Levi no demostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos en ellos; de hecho estaba demasiado serio, como si algo estuviera confundido por algo.

¿Qué le sucedía...?

—¿Levi...?

Él hizo un vago ademán en el aire.

—No es nada —respondió—. Sólo estaba pensado.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Te ves preocupado, Riv.

Con eso, mi amigo se ovilló hacia mi lado, a la izquierda. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí nuevamente, provocándome alguna clase de revolución en mi estómago.

—Sólo... sólo pensaba de qué forma hubiera reaccionado yo si me hubiese encontrado con Erwin... —confesó— Creo que también habría corrido de ese lugar como el cobarde que soy.

Me hice un ovillo también, para quedar cara a cara con él. Así como solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos pequeños y platicábamos, en voz baja, durante la noche sobre nuestros sueños. Cuando no importaba nada más que elegir al súper héroe favorito, o qué sabor de caramelos preferías; y así iniciar una cómica pelea por ver cuál era el mejor, que terminaba cuando ambos nos quedábamos dormidos en brazos del otro.

Siempre había pensado que la vida era mejor así.

—No eres ningún cobarde, capitán. De hecho, eres la persona más valiente que conozco —dije, tomándolo por sorpresa—. De los dos, tú eres quién siempre ha actuado de la manera más adulta; siempre piensas antes de tomar una decisión, contrario a mí, que soy un cabeza dura —Levi fijó sus ojos en mí, atento a toda palabra que salía de mi boca—. Y creo, que tú te hubieras quedado ahí, a enfrentar a Erwin, a la vida y a sus pésimos chistes, sólo para demostrarles que no vas a dejarte caer tan fácilmente. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

Rivaille bajó la mirada y entreabrió un poco los labios, como si quisiera decir algo. Más las palabras parecían haberse quedado atoradas ahí, en su boca. No pude más que sonreír levemente. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones dónde Levi se quedaba sin poder hablar.

—¿De qué sirve? —murmuró, todavía sin verme— ¿De qué sirve actuar cómo un maldito adulto si por dentro soy como un mocoso qué se rompe con facilidad, Eren?

Solté un suspiro pequeño. Sin poder hacer más, me acerqué a mi amigo y le abracé. Levi se encontró sorprendido por un momento, pero no opuso resistencia, es más hasta se movió para quedar un poco más junto, escondiendo su rostro y acurrucándose contra mí. Como cuando éramos niños y él se escondía entre mis brazos, incapaz de soportar el frío.

Fue ahí que apareció de nuevo, entonces.

El escalofrío se caló hasta mis huesos cuando su piel entró en contacto con la mía, otra vez. Mi corazón latió de una manera en que no lo había hecho antes, mientras la extraña sensación se deslizaba por toda mi barriga de manera juguetona, al mismo tiempo que aquel _peculiar_ calor se formaba en mi pecho de regreso.

Sin embargo, preferí ignorarlo.

—Tal vez así sea, sí. Pero, por eso, siempre te he admirado, capitán. Puede que por dentro estés destrozado, pero, aún así, cuando se trata de enfrentar tus problemas, lo haces —dije, con seguridad, totalmente sincero—. Por eso te admiro tanto, Levi; y, en ocasiones, quisiera ser como tú.

Rivaille rió, su voz se ahogó cuando chocó contra la piel de mi pecho, mandándome otro escalofrío por los brazos.

—Tú realmente me tienes en una estima demasiado alta, ¿verdad? —se burló.

Le sonreí apenas y un poco.

—Debo hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo —respondí, sin burla—. Y quiero que sepas que jamás te dejaré caer, ¿bien? Si llegas a hacerlo, ahí estaré para levantarte, cueste lo qué cueste lo haré. También es una puta promesa, Rivaille.

Él volvió a reír.

—Debes de cumplir tus promesas, es una orden, mocoso de mierda.

—Como ordene, capitán —contesté, tras una serie de risas, antes de agregar—: Gracias por permanecer a mi lado... En serio, _te_ _quiero_, Riv.

No supe con demasiada seguridad por qué lo dije, pero simplemente lo hice; salió desde el fondo de mi corazón con sinceridad. Sentí a mi amigo estremecerse por un momento, antes de levantar la cara para poder mirarme fijo. Le regresé una sonrisa, de esas que sólo ponía para él, cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso sentimental, ¿verdad? —dijo, burlón. Hice un puchero, él rió de nuevo— Yo también... —susurró, cuando su risa paró, mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho— Yo también _te_ _quiero_, Eren.

Sonreí, mientras perdía mis dedos entre su cabello negro. El silencio invadió la habitación durante unos minutos —o quizá fueron horas—, no lo supe exactamente. _Por_ _que_, _a_ _su_ _lado_, _el_ _tiempo_ _dejaba_ _de_ _existir_.

—Tú... —murmuró, muy despacio— Jamás vas a abandonarme, ¿cierto? —preguntó, temeroso—. Jamás vas a dejarme solo, ¿verdad, Eren?

Recargué mi frente en su cabeza, para trasmitirle un poco de seguridad. Él se rejuntó un poco más a mí.

—Nunca, Levi —dije—. Jamás lo haré; siempre estaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo...

Esa noche dormimos totalmente tranquilos, en brazos del otro.

Justo como cuando éramos pequeños.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará**...

**.**

* * *

**N**/**A**: ¡_Holy_ _fucking_ _Cristo_(?)! E_E ¡No puedo creer que este fic ya llegó a los 100 reviews! MUCHAS GRACIAS ; A ; Realmente estoy feliiiiiiz u/u ❤ ❤ ❤

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá qué sí, me esforcé mucho para acabarlo, no quería salir el bastardo (?) Pero pude más yo muajajaa -se ahoga con su saliva- E_E. El siguiente lo tengo planeado desde que empecé este fic, y me muero de ganas por escribir cierta escena entre estos dos que necesitan un poco de amors ❤ . Y quizá, sólo quizá, les ponga un lemmon ùvú

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Recuerden dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día!

Pasen buen día ❤

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*!


	8. Capítulo siete

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | **Fluff**, _mucho **fluff**_.

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB.**

**By**: _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

.

You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?

What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?

.

What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?

What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?

.

**LIES**

—**Marina and the Diamonds**—

.

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

—Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarnos, Eren.

Fue lo primero que dijo mi madre, un par de horas después, cuando ya habíamos llegado hasta la casa de mis padres. Ella y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando un par de bocadillos para papá y Levi, quienes estaban en la sala platicando sobre alguna cosa sin importancia. Mis padres siempre tuvieron una excelente relación con mi mejor amigo, desde el primer día que llevé a Levi a conocerlos; ellos, incluso, lo veían como un integrante más de la familia.

Y eso realmente me hacía feliz.

Pestañé un par de veces, antes de dejar de cortar la lechuga para luego dirigir mis ojos hacia ella, pero mamá no me regresó la mirada. De hecho, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, se veía más interesada en servir un poco de té helado de limón en los vasos.

—Lo lamento, las cosas han estado bastante... agitadas, mamá —respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa pese a que ella seguía sin dirigirme la mirada—. Ya sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado, yo...

Escuché a mamá soltar un suspiro, acomodó la jarra con té que ahora estaba a la mitad en la mesa, y llevó un poco de su cabello café con algunas canas tras la oreja.

—Lo sé, hijo —murmuró, por fin, clavando esos ojos cafés en mí. Había un montón de sentimientos en ellos, muchos que no pude reconocer, pero, al mismo tiempo, me hicieron tragar saliva con dificultad—. Sé que no has estado bien, querido —ella, muy despacio, empezó a caminar hasta alcanzarme. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis mejillas y las dejó ahí, haciéndome sentir reconfortado por todo ese calor maternal que ella irradiaba—. Y no sabes cuánto lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, Eren.

Tras sus palabras sentí la necesidad de poner mis manos sobre las suyas, así que lo hice. Mamá me sonrió, lo hizo con todo ese amor que sólo una madre sabe dar. No supe por qué, pero los escalofríos no tardaron en aparecer junto con esa sensación inaplicable de hormigas moviéndose con rapidez por todo mi estómago.

Cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire para intentar calmarme. No debía demostrar nada de dolor, al menos no en ese momento. Se suponía que había ido a visitarla para que viera que ya estaba mejor, que Armin era un tema pasado ya, que él ya no me importaba más.

Aunque no era del todo así.

El dolor se expandía por mi cuerpo al pensar en él, en todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos y que Armin había roto con tan sólo unas palabras.

—Está bien, mamá. De verdad lo está. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más.

Carla torció la boca.

—No —dijo, sin dudar. Sus cejas se fruncieron, dándole ese aire de madre sabelotodo—, yo sé que no está bien, Eren. Aunque no lo creas, sé lo difícil que es cuando alguien te engaña de esa manera.

—¿Lo sabes? —pregunté verdaderamente interesado.

Mi madre asintió y sonrió, sin decir nada, dejándome esperando por su respuesta. Sin embargo, ella rompió todo contacto conmigo cuando regresó a su lugar para preparar algunos sándwiches. Empezó poniendo un poco de mayonesa en cada pan, luego una rebana de jamón, queso americano, lechuga y tomate.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Tardé todo un año para poder recuperarme —contó, soltando un suspiro y poniendo las manos sobre la mesa. Una pequeña chispa de felicidad decayó en sus ojos cuando mamá recordó algo que la hizo entristecer. No dije nada, sólo me quedé callado esperando a que ella continuara—. Fue bastante difícil, muchísimo. Era mi primer novio, y yo siempre creí que pasaría toda mi vida a su lado. Había puesto todas mis esperanzas y futuro en él —rememoró, mirando a la nada, mientras una sonrisa triste se ceñía sobre sus labios pintados de color melón—. Pero él... él me engañó, con mi mejor amiga.

Esas palabras causaron algo en mi interior, las hormigas se movieron aún más rápido en mi barriga mientras la sensación se extendía por mis brazos, en forma de escalofríos. Me resultaba algo extraño escuchar a mi madre hablando de esa parte de su vida, porque siempre había pensado que conocía todo de ella.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y estando verdaderamente interesado en escuchar todo lo que mamá tuviera que decirme, me senté en una de las sillas que habían en la cocina mientras la miraba fijamente, así como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño y ella me contaba un montón de historias fantásticas, que quedaban a la perfección con esas galletas rellenas de chocolate y nuez que me daba para mantenerme entretenido y atento. Carla rió debido a mi actuar durante un segundo, antes regresar sus ojos al emparedado que estaba preparando con tanta devoción.

—¿Cómo fue que lo superaste? —pregunté metiendo un trozo de pan a mi boca.

Mamá volvió a sonreír, esta vez había otra clase de chispa en sus ojos, una que no supe interpretar. Pero esos vivaces orbes cafés brillaron con encanto, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en esas mejillas morenas. Esa sola imagen me hizo poner una sonrisa pequeña.

—Fue difícil, pero... —ella dejó la frase al aire durante un momento apenas, llevó la mirada hacia el techo y luego rió— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho por qué amo tanto a tu padre? —inquirió, dejándome levemente descolocado. No sabía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Sin embargo, terminé por negar con la cabeza mientras masticaba otro pedazo de pan—. Él era mi mejor amigo, Eren. Se convirtió en incondicional cuando yo estaba mal. Grisha se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo; me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, me levantó cuando caí, me hizo reír cuando lloraba. Tu padre, querido, ese hombre, me hizo volver a creer en el amor.

—Mamá...

Mi leve susurro llamó su atención. Otra vez, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y creí tener ganas de llorar cuando noté el millar de sentimientos que llenaban los orbes de mi madre. Pero ella me sonrió, demostrándome que, en realidad, recordar esa parte de su pasado ya no dolía. La saliva pasó con dificultad por mi garganta y quise abrazarla en ese momento.

—Detestaba a la vida y al destino mismo por haberme hecho sufrir de esa manera, pero luego me di cuenta que era un mal necesario —continuó, sonriendo, y aún sin quitar su mirada de mí—. Porque, gracias a eso, encontré al hombre correcto, Eren. Encontré a la persona que, con sólo una mirada, lograba agitar mi mundo de una manera sorprendente. Encontré a la persona que, con tan sólo verlo sonreír, me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, Eren.

Las ganas de llorar se acrecentaron, haciéndome sentir estúpido. No sabía por qué, pero realmente quería soltar lágrimas. Tuve que pestañear varias veces y bajar la mirada. Dejé mis ojos en mis dedos, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del planeta.

—¿Y no te dio miedo, mamá? —pregunté a tientas. La voz me temblaba por las emociones que sentía corriendo por cada parte de mi cuerpo— ¿No te dio miedo volver a confiar?

No estuve muy seguro en qué momento fue, pero antes de darme cuenta ya tenía a mamá parada a mi lado. Sus dedos se enredaban en mis hebras castañas —color idéntico al suyo—, mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. El calor que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando hizo eso me provocó sentirme un poco más tranquilo. En realidad, nunca había estado realmente consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba los mimos que ella solía darme cuando el día pintaba mal para mí.

—Por supuesto que me dio temor, querido. Tenía muchísimo miedo de confiar en él, pero —otra vez, mamá pausó su frase. Con mucho cuidado tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarle fijamente. Casi sin querer aparté los ojos porque no quería que ella notara todas las lágrimas que urgían por salir— Grisha siempre estuvo ahí, demostrándome con pequeñas acciones que él era diferente; que él jamás me traicionaría de esa manera. ¡Y Dios sabe que Grisha sigue haciéndolo!

Carla acarició mi cabeza durante largos segundos cuando el silencio embargó la pequeña cocina. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, simplemente las palabras parecían haberse quedado estancadas en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos ardían porque aún tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar. Pero no quería que mi madre me viera en ese estado. No quería que se preocupara por mí, no cuando se suponía que Armin ya era un tema superado.

_«Armin»_

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué aún debía doler de esa manera...?

¿Por qué no solamente podía olvidarle y comenzar a escribir otra hoja en el libro de mi vida...?

—Escucha, Eren —habló, de nuevo—, no quiero que dejes de creer. Tal vez ahora odies a la vida, al destino y al amor... pero, todo esto, te servirá para encontrar a la persona indicada, cariño.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya no sé si debo creer, mamá, porque ya lo hice y dolió —confesé, hablando a medias. Mis sentimientos volvieron a revolverse, dejándome con aquel desbarajuste cruel que avivaba el dolor—. Ya no sé si hay una persona indicada para mí.

Mamá, entonces, me abrazó. Mi cabeza terminó por hundirse en su pecho, mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, pero no estaba funcionando. Podía sentir todas las lágrimas atiborradas en mis ojos, haciéndolos arder. Me mordí el labio inferior y me quedé ahí, intentando no sollozar y romperme frente a mi madre.

No quería que ella me viera así de destrozado.

—La hay —dijo, apretando su agarre—. La hay, Eren —repitió, esta vez separándome para volver a clavar sus ojos en los míos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis mejillas con suavidad, limpiando el rastro de las traicioneras lágrimas que ya habían caído—. Sólo debes buscarla; debes mirar más allá de tu nariz, más allá de Armin, querido. Incluso, quizá, esa persona ha estado parada a tu lado todo el tiempo, nunca se sabe, corazón.

—Pero tengo miedo... —murmuré, intentando limpiarme las lágrimas. Carla dejó otro beso en mi frente, muy lentamente. Luego, me dedicó otra sonrisa llena de amor, comprensión— Tengo miedo de confiar, mamá.

—Siempre hay miedo, hijo. Siempre. Pero, cuando encuentres a esa persona, verás que todas tus dudas se disiparán; tus temores se irán, y sólo pensarás en entregarte a esa persona que nunca te dañará, que siempre estará ahí para ti —susurró acariciando mi espalda—, para amarte con locura, Eren. Sólo necesitas creer.

No pude decir más, no cuando mi juicio se había nublado por sus palabras y las lágrimas caían a borbotones de mis ojos. En el fondo quería creer en todas esas cosas que había dicho. En el fondo quería creer que de verdad existía una persona que nunca me rompería, que jamás me traicionaría, que nunca jugaría conmigo... que sólo me amaría a mí.

En el fondo realmente quería creer...

Sollocé con fuerza y me aferré con fuerza a ella, ya sin importarme lo patéticamente destrozado que me estaba viendo. Mi cabeza se hundió en su pecho al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas mojaban la tela de ese bonito delantal que papá le había regalado. Mi madre no se quejó, en cambio pintó una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro mientras sus dedos volvían a perderse entre mi cabello y de sus labios escapaba aquella dulce melodía que ella solía repetir en mi oído cuando era pequeño, justo a la hora de dormir.

**(...)**

_Poco tiempo después, supe que las palabras de mi madre eran ciertas. Mi **persona especia**l siempre había estado ahí, a mi **lado**. Disfrazada, escondida en mi **mejor amigo**..._

**(...)**

—¿Por qué coño tenemos que hornear tantos pasteles?

La pregunta que hizo Levi, casi dos días después, cuando estábamos en la cocina, provocó una risa escandalosa por parte de mi prima, Hanji Zoe. Ella había sido adoptada por mis padres cuando los suyos murieron en un accidente de auto, en ese entonces Hanji tenía cerca de tres años y yo ni siquiera había nacido. Por eso mismo, nuestra relación era bastante estrecha, la consideraba mi hermana mayor, de hecho. La admiraba muchísimo, porque Zoe me había enseñado el mundo a su _retorcida_ —y un poco loca— manera.

Sin embargo, su relación con Levi era bastante complicada. No se odiaban —al menos eso creía—, pero Zoe molestaba muchísimo a mi mejor amigo. Más que nada en el tema de la altura —porque, de los tres, Levi era el más pequeño con su uno sesenta—, y eso sin mencionar que solía burlarse de la obsesión que él tenía con la limpieza. Y sí, todas sus burlas sacaban de quicio a Rivaille, de hecho, en más de una ocasión, quiso arrestarla, mas nunca se lo permití.

Yo era como el punto medio entre ambos. Siempre estaba ahí para evitar que se cometiera homicidio.

—Ya te lo dije, enano —mi prima remarcó ese apodo, con el total afán de enfadar a Levi y lo estaba logrando—. ¡Habrá una feria en el pueblo mañana! —explicó, con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía un montón de ingredientes en un bol— Es gratis, por eso cada persona tiene que poner alguna cosa. _Mamá Carla_ dará sus deliciosos y legendarios pasteles, ¡así que debemos ayudarla!

Levi gruñó algo entre dientes.

—¿No se supone que debería ser _Mamá Carla_ quién debería estar aquí?

Reí por lo bajo cuando escuché a ambos decirle aquel apodo a mi madre, aún con los años que ya se cargaban. Ambos solían referirse a ella de esa manera desde pequeños, porque había sido Carla quién los había —prácticamente— criado. A Levi también, porque él nunca llegó a conocer a su madre, Kushel, ya que ella murió poco tiempo después del parto.

Suponía que por eso, en cuanto Levi conoció a mi madre, él encontró a su imagen materna en ella. Y por supuesto, Carla estaba contenta por tener otro hijo.

—Déjala descansar, maniático de la limpieza —ante ese nuevo apodo que escapó de la boca de Hanji, Levi apretó con fuerza la manga con la que estaba decorando (más o menos) los pasteles—. Llevaba toda la mañana en esto. Nosotros, como los más jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad, debemos encargarnos de los pasteles.

—¿A quién coño acabas de llamar _«maniático de la limpieza»,_ maldita cuatro ojos de mierda? —gruñó Levi.

Hanji le sacó la lengua, como si fuera niña pequeña.

—A ti, gnomo de jardín.

Riv se encontró totalmente ofendido.

—Hija de... —siseó mi amigo, dejando la frase a medias, volteando para verme— ¡Eren, dile algo!

Parpadeé.

—¡No, Eren, tú dile algo! —chilló Hanji, apuntando a Levi con su dedo. Aunque sabía que hacía todo eso para molestarlo. En el fondo, ella sólo quería que Levi y yo olvidáramos todo lo que había pasado— Me iba a insultar, ¿lo escuchaste?

—¿¡Hah!? ¡Pero si fue ella la que me llamó gnomo de jardín!

Aguanté las ganas de reír. La escena se me antojaba de lo más cómica que sólo podía morderme la lengua para evitar carcajearme ahí mismo. Sin embargo, terminé por aclararme la garganta, y para evitar que la_ «pelea»_ se hiciera mayor, volteé a ver a papá. Él había estado todo ese tiempo con nosotros, se suponía que debía ayudarnos pero era realmente malo en las labores del hogar que lo dejamos sentado para leyera el periódico y no destrozara nada.

—Y, ¿hace mucho que se celebra esa feria, papá? —pregunté, fingiendo interés.

Mi padre bajó el periódico, sus ojos verdes —idénticos a los míos—, ocultos tras unas gafas pequeñas y redondas, se clavaron en mí, y me sonrió.

Podía jurar que a lo lejos escuché las protestas de Levi y Hanji por la falta de atención de mi parte. Pero preferí hacerme el desentendido.

—Sí, muchísimo tiempo. Lo han hecho año tras año —comentó, acomodando sus gafas—, y nunca deja de ser divertido. Toda la gente se reúne. Hay música, comida, fuegos artificiales y juegos.

Sonreí.

—Se escucha divertido.

Papá asintió varias veces.

—Lo es —corroboró, perdiendo la vista en el periódico de nuevo, justo en la sección de deportes—. Ah, incluso, el ánimo es tan bueno, que sientes como si te cambiara la vida.

**(...)**

_Y papá tenía razón. Aquel día, en esa feria, **algo** en mi vida **cambió** para siempre..._

**(...)**

—Eren, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso tengo todo el derecho de hablarte con la verdad —empezó Levi, llamando mi atención, logrando que quitara la vista de mi objetivo para dirigirla a él—: Tienes una puta puntería de mierda, bastardo.

Me ofendí tras su comentario, y se lo hice saber cuando junté mis cejas y le lanzaba una mala mirada. Levi ni se inmutó, se cruzó de brazos, mientras posaba sus ojos en los míos, sin dejarse intimidar por mí.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, entonces? —rezongué, extendiendo la pelota de béisbol hacia él.

Tal como lo había dicho Hanji, un día después la feria se instaló por la noche. El ambiente era espectacular, podías sentir la buena vibra que se extendía por el parque; la risa de los niños que revoloteaban por el lugar, la música que sonaba desde la improvisada pista de baile, la gente, siempre con una sonrisa, te invitaban a probar los deliciosos bocadillos, a pasar un buen rato en la pista de baile o simplemente a disfrutar del maravilloso cielo que se teñía de muchísimos colores, por los fuegos artificiales.

Levi y yo, sin embargo, como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pisábamos una feria —desde la secundaria, si mal no recordaba—, habíamos decidido sacar ese lado infantil que manteníamos oculto en algún recóndito lugar. Empezamos probando suerte en uno de los juegos. Era uno bastante sencillo, consistía en tumbar una torre de botellas con una pelota de béisbol que debías lanzar desde cierto lugar. Si lo hacías, entonces ganabas algún premio al azar.

Era divertido, pero bastante frustrante. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, nunca le daba a mi objetivo ganándome uno que otro chiste negro por parte de mi compañero.

—Por supuesto que lo intentaré —gruñó él mientras me arrebataba la pelota de la mano—. Te demostraré lo fácil que es tirar esa maldita torre.

Entonces, luego de dedicarme una de esas sonrisas de superioridad que en ocasiones odiaba, Levi tomó una posición correcta, calculó no sé qué tantas cosas, y centró sus ojos verdes en la torre que seguía ahí, inmutable, burlándose en silencio de mí. Segundos después, Levi aventó el pequeño objeto redondo hacia el objetivo y, como si fuera alguna pésima broma de la vida, una ráfaga de viento pasó justo en ese momento, desviando el camino de la pelota, terminando por estrellarla en la pared.

Y, sin poder soportar lo chistoso de eso, comencé a reír. A mi amigo casi le saltaba una ceja.

—¡Qué estupidez! —rugió, casi haciendo berrinche.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, Riv —me burlé. Levi me miró y soltó una grosería para mí que sólo me hizo reír aún más fuerte.

No me rendí después de aquello. Fue después de casi tres intentos más que logré derribar la dichosa torre. No pude evitar festejar como si fuera un niño pequeño, alzando los brazos y riendo con ganas, mientras Levi palmeaba mi hombro, lleno de orgullo. El regalo fue pequeño y sencillo, pero me sentí realmente feliz cuando el hombre gordiflón y con abundante barba que atendía ese juego dejó el premio sobre mi mano.

Era un par de anillos en color plata bastante bonitos. Cada uno tenía una cadena también gris, como si, más que para adornar los dedos, hubieran sido hechos para traer en el cuello.

—Oh, son bonitos —dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos por todo el lugar.

Levi se acercó y observó los anillos que pendían de mano.

—Lo son —admitió.

Sonreí para él, antes de extender un anillo en su dirección. Él se encontró confundido durante un segundo, dejó sus ojos en los míos como si buscara alguna respuesta en ellos. Lo único que hice fue acercar un poco más la joya hacia él y ensanchar la sonrisa para animarlo. Levi, luego de dudarlo un poco, pestañeó un par de veces antes de tomar el anillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Está bien...?

—¡Claro! Eres mi mejor amigo, así que está bien.

Tras eso, encogí los hombros, y me puse la cadena en el cuello. Mi amigo no tardó en imitarme, acomodándose el collar también. Cuando terminó me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña pero, que, por un momento, sentí que había removido mi mundo entero. El tiempo dejó de correr durante unos segundos. De la nada me había empezado a sentir levemente mareado como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera dado vueltas sin parar. El inexplicable calor que se arrastró por todo mi ser se quedó en mi corazón, que empezó a latir de una manera extraña, casi haciendo una melodía que empezaba a gustarme.

...

_«¿Qué...?»_

¿Y por qué...?

¿Por qué parecía haber toda una _brillante galaxia_ en los ojos de Levi...?

—¿Eren? —su voz me sacó de toda ensoñación. Parpadeé un par de veces, hasta que noté el rostro medio preocupado de mi mejor amigo.

—Estoy bien —murmuré, sonriendo para él—. Sólo estaba pensado, capitán —mentí, haciendo un ademán al aire para restarle importancia a todo. Sin embargo, Riv no se vio demasiado convencido, por lo que cambié el tema— Vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Él, luego de poner una mueca que no supe identificar, asintió.

**(...)**

El cielo se iluminó de muchísimos colores cuando un fuego artificial explotó. Sonreí, al mismo tiempo que metía a mi boca un pedazo del _«algodón de azúcar»_ que Levi y yo compartíamos. Era una mezcla de colores entre azul y rojo, lo había escogido así porque esos eran nuestros colores preferidos.

Habíamos decidido alejarnos un poco del parque —pero no demasiado—, lo suficiente como para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad, luego de haber estado rodeados de tanta gente. Ambos estábamos sentados sobre el pasto, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un enorme y viejo árbol que, según mamá, era _mágico_. Ella contaba que si pedías un deseo con todo tu corazón, el árbol lo cumplía. A cambio, tú debías mostrar tu agradecimiento colgando un papel con un _«gracias»_ escrito en él en alguna rama.

Y, por lo que veía, no era ninguna mentira. Las ramas del viejo árbol estaban repletas de papeles, algunos de colores, otros un poco más antiguos, pero ahí estaban, agradeciendo por algún deseo cumplido.

_«¿Qué tan cierto será...?»_

—Tenías razón —comenzó mi mejor amigo, llamando mi atención. Quité la mirada del cielo y la puse en él, esperando a que continuara. No estuve muy seguro, pero juro que por un momento alcancé a ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, justo cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron—. Venir aquí... fue buena idea —continuó, pero su vista se dirigió hasta el cielo dónde otro fuego artificial había explotado—, he dejado de pensar en todo, Titán. Incluso me he divertido mucho. Gracias, Eren. Por… ya sabes, estar conmigo, por no abandonarme...

Hubo algo removiéndose en mi interior, y se volvió aún más impetuoso cuando Levi dirigió ese par de orbes verdes hasta mí de nuevo. Brillaban, de verdad lo hacían, tanto así que me quedé sin respiración y tuve que mirar hacia otro lado mientras un montón de escalofríos calaban cada parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué era aquello...?

Pero preferí ignorar toda sensación, por lo que agité la cabeza varias veces como queriendo borrar todo rastro de pensamiento confuso.

—No tienes que agradecer, Levi —dije, llevando una mano hacia mi nuca—. Sólo quiero que olvidemos todo, Levi. Quiero que seamos felices, como antes; cuando nada nos importaba.

Él bufó, antes de comer un poco del dulce que ya casi acabábamos.

—¿Crees que sea posible, Eren? ¿Realmente crees que podamos ser felices?

Encogí los hombros.

—Siempre hay que mantener la esperanza, ¿no lo crees? —Levi rió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Si pudieras pedir un deseo, Riv, ¿cuál sería?

Rivaille me miró sin entender a qué venía mi repentina pregunta. Lo único que hice fue señalar hacia arriba con mi dedo.

—Estamos bajo el árbol mágico que mencionó mamá —expliqué, cuando él miró hacia dónde yo apuntaba.

—¿En serio crees en esas cosas, mocoso? —preguntó— Vamos, Eren, es sólo un viejo árbol. No creo que cumpla deseos.

Me reí.

—Anda, pide un deseo.

—Bien, entonces —él hizo un ademán, al mismo tiempo que sonreía casi de manera perversa—, deseo ser millonario.

Resoplé, totalmente divertido.

—No importa qué tan mágico sea, no creo que pueda cumplir esa clase de milagros, capitán.

Levi golpeó mi brazo, pero se veía igual de divertido que yo.

—Sólo... —murmuró, luego de un rato de silencio— Sólo deseo ser feliz... Ya no —hizo una pausa que me pareció de lo más larga—, ya no quiero volver a pasar por esto porque duele de verdad. A-así que yo... deseo ser feliz.

Le sonreí.

—Lo seremos, capitán —dije, creyendo en mis propias palabras—. Ya lo verás, seremos felices; como antes.

Levi asintió, sin decir más.

Pasamos un par de minutos así, sin hablar, sólo observando el cielo pintarse de colores vivos y escuchando la música suave proveniente de la pista de baile. Sin saber por qué fui guiado a hacerlo, me levanté de golpe y me acomodé hasta quedar frente a mi amigo. Riv nuevamente se vio confundido y se perdió aún más cuando le sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano derecha hacia él.

—¿Me permite esta pieza, señor Ackerman? —pregunté, intentando no reírme, lo más caballeroso que pude.

Levi me miró como si hubiera tenido seis ojos.

—¿Estás loco? —inquirió, levantando una ceja— No bailaré contigo.

—Sí, sí lo harás —reí, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y le levantaba para ponerlo frente a mí. Le escuché murmurar alguna grosería en francés mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina—. Vamos, vamos, no es la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

Y era cierto, la primera vez que terminamos así fue durante la graduación de preparatoria; cuando perdimos una apuesta y tuvimos que bailar _I will always love you_, frente a toda la escuela. Había sido bastante vergonzoso, pero divertido también.

Tras eso, entrelacé sus dedos derechos con los míos, mientras mi otra mano se acomodaba a la altura de su cintura, y la suya se ponía sobre mi hombro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, apenados, se encontraban con los míos.

Entonces ocurrió.

Durante un momento, creí sentir un hormigueo en mi ombligo, mientras, de nuevo, aquel calor arrasaba hasta con mis huesos, provocándome un temblor involuntario en las rodillas.

_«¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué...?»_

Sin embargo, empecé a guiar los movimientos cuando una canción —que conocía bastante bien— empezó a sonar. Yo reí cuando la reconocí, Levi, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

Era_ Fix You_, de _Coldplay_.

—Detesto esa canción —gruñó, mientras nos movíamos despacio; de derecha a izquierda.

Reí.

—A mí me gusta, es bonita.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worst?_

—Claro que no —murmuró, juntándose un poco más a mí, siguiendo mis pasos—. No puedes arreglar a una persona, no somos máquinas.

Me carcajeé y negué con la cabeza. Levi no tenía remedio.

_When you're too in love to let it go._

—No creo que sea en ese sentido, capitán —respondí, tras una serie de risas—. Es más bien como... si quisieras ayudar a alguien que lo ha perdido todo; que no puede avanzar, que está rota por dentro —con eso, sentí la cabeza Levi contra mi pecho como si no hubiera querido que lo observara en ese momento—. ¿Levi...?

Él negó.

—Sólo pensaba —susurró, todavía siguiendo el suave ritmo que marcaba. Sus dedos, se apretaron un poco más con los míos, y los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron—. Me resulta un poco absurdo que estemos bailando esto, ¿no lo crees?

_But if you never try you'll never know._

—Supongo.

_Just what you're worth._

—Eren —llamó, después de un rato, todavía sin verme.

_Lights will guide you home._

—¿Huh?

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo —confesó, como si no fuera obvio. Pestañé, pero no dije más. Sólo seguí moviéndonos, sintiendo ese calor corriendo por mi estómago, llegando hasta mi corazón—. Por eso... tú jamás debes abandonarme. Siempre debes quedarte a mi lado.

Ante sus palabras, no pude más que sonreír mientras intentaba romper todo pequeño espacio que nos separara aún. Quería que él supiera que jamás le dejaría; habíamos pasado ya mucho tiempo juntos, siendo amigos. Quería a Levi, muchísimo. Él era mi persona más importante en el mundo. Era él quién me comprendía a la perfección, era él quién me regañaba cuando hacía alguna tontería...

Era él a quién nunca quería perder.

_Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace._

—Estaré siempre contigo, capitán —prometí, aún sonriendo—. Para siempre; siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

_Tears stream down your face. I promise I will learn from my mistakes._

—_Siempre_, Titán.

—_Siempre_, capitán.

Entonces, luego de detenernos, Levi me miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban repletos de sentimientos y lágrimas, unas pocas, pero ahí estaban amenazando con salir. Pasé mis pulgares, con mucho cuidado por esa parte, tomándolo desprevenido. Ya no quería que él llorara, no quería verlo sufrir más.

Yo estaría ahí para él; para que riera y se levantara.

Para que él volviera a ser Levi...

_Tears stream down your face, and I..._

—_Lights will guide you home_ —canté para él, mirándole fijamente. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas—, _and ignite your bones_... and _I will try to **fix you**_.

Y, mientras el cielo volvía a cubrirse por los diferentes matices de los fuegos artificiales, guiado por una sensación mayor a mí, lo besé.

Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, creí sentirme _completo_.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué ya me había olvidado de este fic? ¡Pues no, nunca lo haré! Prometo que le daré final a todas las que tengo aquí publicadas ; A ;

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, no murieron de diabetes, ¿verdad? XD. Pues prepárense porque apartir de ahora se nos viene el fluff recargado ùvú (?). Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ; A ; ya casi llegamos a los 150 reviews, y a los 100 favoritos, de verdad, gracias por apoyar tanto esta historia -corazón-.

También, muchas gracias a mi beta, Nana, por corregir todos mis errores ; A ;.

Bueno, es todo lo que tengo por escribir, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización! -corazón-

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) |** Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | _Limme de dudosa procedencia_(?) | _**Fluff, mucho fluff.**_

**N/A:** Capítulo sin betear. Disculpen los errores :(.

Extraño mi internet -se muere(?)-

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB.**

**_By:_** _Maka Kagamine_.

.

* * *

I realise to be happy

Maybe I need a little company.

.

So now you know, you know it all.  
That I've been desperately alone.

.

**HAPPY**

—**Marina and the Diamonds**—

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho.**_

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

.

* * *

No estuve muy seguro de qué pasó después de eso. Tampoco supe cómo fue que llegamos hasta la casa de mis padres, pero cuando estuvimos ahí, sin pensar con demasiada coherencia, y apenas la puerta se cerró a nuestra espalda, nos besamos sin importarnos siquiera el resto del mundo. Sólo éramos nosotros dos en ese momento; disfrutando de un contacto que no sólo era apasionado, sino que rayaba en lo sensual, pero sin llegar a más que eso.

No hubieron lenguas buscando ganar una guerra, sólo eran un par de labios con ganas de sentirse, de fundirse. Me perdí totalmente; mi mente se nubló, los colores se arremolinaron a mi alrededor cada vez que cerraba los ojos y Levi soltaba mi nombre entre suspiros. Por eso no me enteré cuando fue que le había acorralado en la pared, o en qué momento la distancia entre nosotros desapareció por completo, pero sus piernas se enredaron en mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos desaparecían en mi cabello.

Tan sólo estaba seguro de que aquello me gustaba. Me gustaba escucharlo jadear mi nombre cuando mordisqueaba su labio inferior o cuando gemía cada vez que mi cuerpo se restregaba contra el suyo, buscando su calor; queriendo estar más cerca de él.

De mi mejor amigo.

De la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Eren... —susurró, mientras me miraba fijamente. Esos ojos verde siempre me habían parecido magníficos, pero en ese preciso momento se me antojaban infinitos, brillantes. Como si un montón de estrellas se hubieran apoderado de ellos, y amenazaran con formar una galaxia entera ahí—. E-Eren.

—Levi —murmuré, de regreso, al mismo tiempo que recargaba mi frente contra la suya.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y todo desapareció de nuevo. Mi pequeño mundo pareció concentrarse sólo en él; y me pregunte entonces por qué no había notado lo _diferente_ que era Levi. Por qué nunca me fijé en lo hermosos que eran esos infinitos ojos, en el lunar que yacía a un lado de su ceja izquierda, en su nariz recta, en lo delgados y sonrosados que eran sus labios y en esa piel tan blanca que encontraba fascinante, y que hacía un contraste perfecto con la mía, qué era morena.

_¿Por qué jamás había notado que toda sensación de aplastante soledad desaparecía cuando él estaba a mi lado?_

¿Por qué nunca había notado que Levi era _perfecto_...?

Tras esos pensamiento sólo pude besarlo de regreso, despacio, disfrutando del momento; de la cercanía. Quería sentirlo más, quería disfrutar de la manera en que sus labios se acoplaban a los míos, como fueran piezas de algún rompecabezas, hechas para encajar a la perfección.

Levi no se quejó, en cambio abrió un poco la boca y le dio paso a mi lengua. No se hizo más apasionado; nuestras lenguas sólo se dedicaron a acariciarse lentamente, reconociéndose, buscando el calor del otro. La saliva mezclada empezó a bajar por los labios de Levi y escurrió hasta perderse, gota tras gota, en su cuello y más abajo.

—Eren —jadeó él, aprovechando que nos habíamos separado para poder respirar—, a-arriba. Vamos arriba, a la habitación.

Mi mente terminó de perderse con esas simples palabras. La inmensa musaraña mental se adueñó de mi cerebro y no estuve muy seguro de lo que pasó después. Sólo recuerdo sus jadeos perdiéndose en la habitación cuando empecé a desnudarlo. La manera en que gimió cuando mis besos no simplemente se centraron en sus labios, sino por todo su maravilloso cuerpo. La forma en que su espina se arqueó cuando entré en él, mientras sus uñas repartían líneas rojas por toda mi espalda. O cómo su boca se separaba buscando oxígeno, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo dándoles esa galaxia infinita que me atrapaba.

Por primera vez, sentí que había otra clase de conexión entre nosotros, no sólo era sexo. No fue una cosa que se pudiera resumir como simple placer carnal. No. Se trataba de algo más profundo; mucho más íntimo que eso.

Cada vez que Levi gemía o jadea mi nombre entre lentas estocadas, las emociones y sentimientos se embotellaban dentro de mí. Todo parecía revolverse de una manera magnífica, pero que aún seguía siendo inexplicable para mí. Creía incluso que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Y realmente fue así cuando, al llegar al orgasmo, Levi gimoteó mi nombre de una forma que me resultó avasalladora. Verlo ahí, con su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el mío, con los labios hinchados y rojos, debido a las sesiones de besos, y con los ojos nublados por algo más que placer, fue el detonante para mí.

Los colores estallaron frente a mis ojos cuando el nirvana me golpeó sin más. Hubo una clase de curioso aleteó en mi estómago que se mezcló con el temblor imparable de mi cuerpo y los jadeos empapados con su nombre que escapaban de mi boca.

No hubieron más sonidos en la habitación después de eso. Sólo respiraciones agitadas y la fricción que producían nuestros cuerpos sudados cuando nos movíamos bajo las sábanas. No hablamos; no había necesidad de hacerlo. No cuando nuestras miradas lo decían todo.

Y no me quedó más que sonreír cuando Levi, aún sin importarle el sudor que nos recubría, se acercó lo más que pudo a mí y descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchado el suave sonido de mi corazón mientras mis dedos recorrían su espalda con lentitud, grabando en mi memoria cada pequeño pedazo de piel.

—Gracias —susurré, luego de varios segundos —¿o fueron horas?— de silencio. Levi pestañeó, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí—. Sólo gracias, Levi. Por todo. Por estar aquí, conmigo, siempre.

Él negó, pero luego terminó por dedicarme una sonrisa pequeña.

—Idiota, somos amigos —recordó—. Siempre estaré cuando me necesites, pequeña mierda, ¿bien?

Asentí, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz y sonriendo sólo para él.

_Para la persona que podía levantarme sólo con un par de palabras._

_Para la persona más importante en mi pequeño universo._

_Para mi mejor amigo._

**(...)**

_No lo supe sino hasta algún tiempo después, pero Levi ya se había convertido en algo **más** que mi **mejor amigo**... Él había **transformado** todo dentro de mí; él se coló dentro de mi **corazón** y se quedó ahí, como el **amor de mi vida**..._

**(...)**

Despertar a su lado aquella mañana me llenó de una alegría indescriptible. Pese a que era un día húmedo, frío y lleno de lluvia, para mí se convirtió en una de las mejores mañanas de mi vida. Por eso, lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos y notar que él aún dormía a mi lado, fue darle un beso en la frente.

Su respuesta fue casi inmediata, Levi murmuró algo entre sueños y se acurrucó aún más contra mí, buscando calor corporal. Él se removió otro poco antes de soltar un sonido bastante curioso y abrir un ojo a duras penas.

—Buen día, bella durmiente —dije, en broma, con una sonrisa ocupando casi todo mi rostro.

Levi arrugó la nariz.

—Cállate —gruñó, entre dientes. Sonreí ante su mal despertar—. Hace un frío de mierda.

Entonces, se ovilló todavía más, mientras acaparaba casi todas las sábanas y soltaba un montón de maldiciones. No pude más que reír y abrazarlo con fuerza cuando recordé que Levi era bastante friolento; era una de esas cosas que no había cambiado aún con los años.

—Así es Shiganshina —le recordé, todavía abrazándolo. Lo sentí suspirar justo en el que su cuerpo dejó de temblar—. ¿Quieres un poco de café caliente?

Él afirmó.

—Tráemelo. Lo merezco —mandó.

Me reí con ganas.

—A sus órdenes, capitán.

**(...)**

Sentada en una silla, con una taza de humeante café recién hecho y con la portátil sobre la mesa, Hanji estaba en la cocina. Se veía realmente ocupada; sus dedos se movían por todo el teclado de la notebook, mientras sus cejas casi se juntaban y su boca se retorcía, escribiendo seguramente su segmento para el periódico local de Shiganshina.

Decidí no interrumpirla, así que sólo le dediqué una sonrisa —que tal parecía ella no notó— al mismo tiempo que terminaba por inmiscuirme a la cocina. Entonces, tomé una charola y acomodé un par de tazas para luego llenarlas con café. Una para Levi, otra para mí. Esa mañana mamá había preparado esos deliciosos muffins de vainilla rellenos de chocolate, los favoritos de Levi, así que no lo pensé demasiado y puse dos en la charola.

Por alguna razón, esa mañana, quería ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo.

—Oh, Eren. ¡Buenos días!

Fue la voz de mi prima la que me liberó de toda cavilación mental. Pestañeé un par de veces antes de voltear a mirarla. Ella sonreía, se veía un poco cansada, pero sonreía como si se hubiese enterado de alguna noticia súper épica.

Durante un momento me sentí un poco perdido, pero terminé por ignorar todo sensación extraña, y no me quedó más que sonreír. A veces, las sonrisas de Hanji solían ser realmente contagiosas; con su buen humor.

—Buenos días, Han —correspondí, sonriendo para ella—. ¿Trabajando?

—Oh sí, tengo que entregar mi columna esta tarde. Estoy un poco atrasada.

—Bueno, esfuérzate al máximo. ¡Tú puedes, linda!

Hanji rió, mientras yo tomaba un poco de café. Me relajé ante el calor que bajó por mi garganta y se regaba por todo mi cuerpo.

—Entonces, anoche, Levi y tú... fue sólo... ¡wow! Amigo, lo hiciste disfrutar en serio. Sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta mi habitación —comentó, como si hablara del clima.

Se me subió el café, así de simple. Terminé por toser, salpicando el suelo y mojando parte de mi suéter azul marino, mientras la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sintiendo algo parecido al sonrojo subiendo por mi rostro.

—Al principio me sorprendí un montón. Pero no fue tan raro, ¿sabes? Yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos —Hanji aplaudió y sus ojos brillaron realmente contentos—. Era tan obvio, siempre están juntos. Es algo así como: «_no hay Eren sin Levi, y no hay Levi sin Eren_» —su sonrisa se volvió más suave mientras sus orbes se fijaban en mí, provocándome una rara sensación en la barriga—. Estoy realmente contenta por ustedes, después de todo lo que pasaron merecen ser felices de verdad.

—Tú, ¿nos escuchaste? —pregunté, todavía sin que mi cerebro pudiera captarlo del todo.

Ella hizo un ademán al aire.

—También los vi besándose —explicó—. Yo estaba en casa, los escuché llegar y cuando bajé para saludarlos, los encontré así —mi prima rió, emocionada—. ¿Ya les dijeron a papá y mamá? ¡Estoy segura que se alegrarán un montón y...!

—¡Espera, no! —la interrumpí, ganándome una mirada curiosa de su parte— No es eso que estás pensado, Hanji —comencé, sin saber qué más decir—. Nosotros no... no estamos saliendo, al menos no en sentido romántico.

Mi prima parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Solté un suspiro y me pasé una mano por el pelo.

—Es... es sólo sexo sin sentimientos —expliqué, creyendo sentir un hormigueo incómodo que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo—. No hay más entre nosotros.

Ella arrugó el gesto, pero no se quejó ni tampoco me regañó. Sólo se quedó mirándome durante larguísimos segundos que se me antojaron como una eternidad.

—No voy a regañarte, ¿bien? Ambos son adultos y saben lo qué hacen —ella suspiró y se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. Pero déjame decirte que eso que yo vi anoche, me pareció algo más que sexo vacío, Eren. Por la manera en que se miraban y se besaban, parecía como si se amaran con locura. Como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro.

Mi respuesta fue un vago movimiento con la mano.

—No es así. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, Hanji —fue lo último que dije, dando por terminada esa conversación, mientras tomaba la charola.

Pero Hanji aún tenía más por decir. Un sonido bajo se escuchó en la solitaria cocina, antes de que comenzara a caminar de regreso a la habitación. Mi prima reía, no lo hacía de manera burlona. Su risa era más bien suave, con motas de ternura inundando las pequeñas carcajadas.

—Oh, créeme, Eren —ella suspiró, mirándome fijo—. Ustedes terminarán juntos, totalmente enamorados y serán felices para siempre. Nunca apuestes contra mí, guapo.

No me quedó más que ignorar su comentario al mismo tiempo que sonreía burlón —porque no creía en sus palabras— y negaba con la cabeza, mientras, ahora sí, continuaba con mi camino.

—Lo que digas, Han.

**(...)**

_Y con el tiempo, supe que Hanji había tenido toda la razón. Mi **felicidad** entera se **resumía** en **Levi**. Mi **final feliz** siempre estuvo a su **lado**..._

**(...)**

_Luego de aquella visita a casa de mis padres, el tiempo pasó con rapidez. Las horas se convertían en días, los días en semanas y finalmente en meses. Incluso antes de darme cuenta, había pasado cerca de un año desde entonces._

_Un año lleno de altibajos. Un año lleno de recuerdos crudos de Armin, que llegaban como huracán y amenazaban con arrasar con mis sentimientos; con todo lo que había avanzado. Pero Levi jamás lo permitió. Siempre estuvo ahí para animarme con unas simples palabras, con algo más que sexo y caricias._

_En realidad, no lo noté sino hasta algunos meses después, pero Levi complementaba mi felicidad. Cuando él estaba a mi lado sonreír era más fácil, levantarme, cuando algún recuerdo con Armin me atropellaba, también lo era._

_Levi era esa pequeña chispa que siempre parecía iluminarme, aún cuando todo pintaba mal para mí. Fue en el transcurso de ese tiempo cuando me caí en cuenta de que jamás quería perderle. No me importaba si era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta, quería conservar a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, para siempre._

**(...)**

—Como ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos vimos, pues decidí que era hora de venir a visitarlos —Marco sonrió cálidamente, mientras parecía iluminar todo el alrededor. Yo le sonreí también, Levi tan sólo pudo desviar la mirada no soportando toda esa aura bondadosa.

Estábamos en el Colosal, la cafetería favorita de nosotros tres, celebrando ese pequeño reencuentro luego de la última vez que nos habíamos reunido, casi tres meses atrás. Luego de su divorcio, Marco se notaba más recuperado también. Sonreír, para él, ahora era más fácil. Casi parecía ser el mismo Marco; ese que siempre sonreía y llenaba de felicidad tan sólo con verlo.

Ya no había rastro alguno del Marco roto y casi sin vida que Jean había dejado.

—Fue muy sorpresivo en realidad —confesé, luego de masticar el trozo de sándwich que había metido a mi boca—. Pensé que ya jamás volverías a pisar Sina.

Tras mis palabras, Marco se vio un poco avergonzado. Sus mejillas llenas de pecas no tardaron en cubrirse de un peculiar color rojo, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pared más cercana, como si hubiera algo realmente entretenido en ella.

Levi y yo, sin entenderlo del todo bien, nos miramos fijamente. Él encogió los hombros, yo negué con la cabeza.

—En realidad, también quería hablarles de algo —confesó, todavía un poco apenado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Levi.

—¿Es algo malo? —me atreví a preguntar.

Marco reaccionó con eso. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras hacía muchísimos ademanes con las manos.

—¡No, no es nada malo! —se apresuró a contestar— Yo... como ustedes siempre han estado cuidándome desde que ocurrió lo de Jean —empezó, sólo para hacer una pausa después, y sonreír con ganas—, consideré que sería bueno que ustedes supieran que ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

Tras su revelación —que durante un momento me pareció de lo más impactante— me quedé sin respiración. Levi abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer el pedazo de sandía que había picado con el tenedor. Sin embargo, cuando por fin mi cerebro logró reaccionar, no pude más que sentirse realmente contento por él.

Ahora entendía el por qué sus ojos habían recuperado esa curiosa chispa o por qué su sonrisa era más natural y relajada.

Marco merecía ser feliz de verdad.

—Vaya, felicidades —Levi reaccionó primero, dedicándole una sonrisa pequeñísima. Marco le agradeció—. ¿Quién es él?

Marco volvió a sonrojarse.

—Se llama Thomas, y nos conocimos en un supermercado por mera coincidencia —confesó, antes de beber un poco de café.

—Típico cliché, ¿eh? —dije, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

—Ya lo creo —Marco rió, luego nos dedicó una sonrisa llena de calidez—. También... otra de las razones por las que vine aquí fue para decirle «adiós» a Jean.

Esas palabras valieron un silencio que pareció sepultar toda la cafetería. No hubieron las chácharas interminables de las personas. Tampoco las risas, lloriqueos y gritos de los niños que estaban alrededor, mucho menos el sonido que producían los tacones de las meseras al chocar contra el suelo.

Todo murió en ese segundo.

—Me di cuenta de que no podía ser feliz —prosiguió, sin dejarse intimidar por nuestras miradas llenas de confusión y sorpresa—. No podía serlo porque él siempre estaba ahí. A donde iba, Jean me acompañaba —Marco suspiró y volvió a sonreír, lleno de vida; de alegría—. Decidí que si realmente quería empezar una vida al lado de Thomas, entonces debía decirle «adiós» a Jean y a su recuerdo... Y ahora mismo, me siento contento. Ya no hay más dolor, sólo tengo unas inmensas ganas de seguir adelante; de amar a alguien maravilloso que me ame con la misma intensidad.

Sus palabras provocaron algo dentro de mí. No supe qué fue en realidad, pero el estómago comenzó a dolerme de un momento a otro. Quizá fue porque sentía algo que podía llamarse envidia; porque Marco había sido valiente. Porque él había buscado su felicidad. Porque él realmente estaba dispuesto a salir adelante. Porque había buscado al hombre que le rompió y no se dejó caer de nuevo.

Me pregunté entonces por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo. Por qué no podía ser igual de valiente y buscar la felicidad.

¿Por qué no podía decirle adiós al recuerdo de Armin?

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarlo...?

Marco, en ese momento, escaló un poco más y se volvió una persona que merecía mi total admiración.

—Eres realmente valiente, pecoso —Levi sonrió—. Te admiro. De verdad lo hago.

Marco se encontró totalmente apenado.

—¡Pero no hice nada de otro mundo!

—Buscaste al imbécil que te destruyó, y mírate, ahora estás aquí, frente a nosotros, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. No todos somos así de valientes.

—Levi tiene razón —dije, sonriendo y siendo totalmente sincero—. Eres realmente valiente, Marco. Te admiro muchísimo yo también.

Marco sonrió.

**(...)**

—¡Vaya! No puedo creer que Marco realmente hizo eso —dije, mientras caminábamos hacia mi departamento, después de despedirnos de Marco.

Levi hizo un sonido en acuerdo.

—Tiene pantalones.

Me reí mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo y echaba una mirada alrededor. La plática con Marco había dejado alguna clase de insecto en mi barriga que se movía con insistencia cada vez que pensaba en Armin; en decirle «adiós» definitivamente.

Pero... ¿realmente tenía el valor para hacerlo?

—¿Eren...?

Su voz rompió todo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé un par de veces, antes de regresar la mirada hacia él. Estaba clavando esos ojos verdes en mí, provocándome una cálida sensación que barrió con todo lo que me aquejaba.

—Lo siento, capitán —me disculpé—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué decías?

Él arrugó la boca.

—Qué me quedaré en tu casa. Habrá un maratón de películas de terror y lo veremos.

—Oh, claro.

**(...)**

Esa misma noche, al llegar a casa, supe que el destino me tenía preparado uno de esos _chistes crueles_ que pueden _romperte_ a la menor provocación.

Porque, cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento y encontré a Armin sentado en el sofá de doble plaza que había en la sala, creí desarmarme en ese mismo segundo. Todo pareció revolverse en mi interior; la saliva pasó con mucha dificultad por mi garganta, las hormigas volvieron y arrasaron con mi estómago, recordándome que verlo todavía dolía.

Dolía demasiado.

—¿Armin? —eso fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al verlo. Levi sólo chasqueó la lengua.

Armin se levantó de su lugar y terminó por bajar la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él no podía siquiera verme; aunque ya había pasado un año, todavía no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Y yo no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo, con rapidez—. Yo usé la llave que guardas bajo el tapete y uh... Sé que... sé que ha pasado un tiempo y... Yo... sólo quería las fo-fotos de mis padres, Eren. Creo que las dejé aquí.

—Voy a la cocina, Titán —dijo Levi, antes de que pudiera contestar—. Huele a mierda aquí.

Y luego de un asentimiento de mi parte, Levi caminó hacia la cocina. Pero cuando pasó a un lado de Armin, roció un poco de ese aromatizante de coco cerca de él. Armin tosió pero no dijo algo más, ni siquiera cuando Levi desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Sólo Apretó los puños y siguió bajando la mirada.

—Están en ese cajón —murmuré, arrastrando las palabras y señalando la mesa con dos cajones que había tras él—. Guardé las cosas que olvidaste ahí.

Armin asintió.

—Gracias...

Entonces, cuando decidí sentarme en el sofá y él se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebuscar en el cajón, lo recordé.

Recordé lo que había guardado ahí.

—¡Armin, espera...! —exclamé, precipitándome hacia él.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La respiración se me atoró justo en el momento en que volteó para verme. Entre sus manos traía la caja abierta donde yacía el anillo de compromiso que planeaba darle. Sus labios estaban separados, sus ojos demostraban un montón de sentimientos que me resultaron difíciles de identificar y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Eren, ¿qué...?

Bajé la mirada porque no pude más; los segundos se me antojaron lentos, el ambiente era pesado y realmente sentía que no podía respirar. Mi mente me exigía desahogarme; quería que le dijera todo. Quería librarme de una vez de ese dolor que sentía cada que pensaba en él. Quería ser libre. Quería ser feliz.

_Era el momento..._

—Tenía planeando pedirte matrimonio —comencé, todavía sin verle.

_De liberarme..._

—El día en que terminamos; ese día planeaba hacerlo.

_Era el momento..._

—Había hecho reservaciones en el «Escuadrón 104» porque sé lo mucho que te gusta la comida de ese restaurante.

_De enfrentarlo..._

—Después de cenar, caminaríamos por el parque hablando de cosas sin sentido, tomados de las manos y riendo. Porque así éramos, Armin —seguí, esta vez capturando su mirada. Sin rencor, sin dolor; sin nada.

_Era el momento..._

—Nuestra caminata terminaría en el puente de Stohess. Tú estarías observando el cielo y yo aprovecharía entonces para arrodillarme. Sacaría el anillo y te pediría matrimonio... Y tú dirías «sí» llorando de felicidad, Armin.

_De decirle adiós_.

—Pero no ocurrió de esa manera.

Armin sollozó.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Eren... No lo sabía.

Sonreí con tristeza, luego me lamí los labios. Los sentía realmente secos en ese preciso momento.

—No, no lo sabías —dije, sin más. Las memorias de todos esos momentos maravillosos que pasé junto a él se atiborraron en mi cabeza y, durante un momento, creí tener ganas de llorar—. Me lastimaste, Armin. Realmente lo hiciste; me rompiste, acabaste conmigo.

Él lloró mientras apretaba la caja contra su pecho.

—Lo lamento... lo lamento tanto.

Asentí, dándome ánimos para continuar. No iba a titubear; no ahora. No cuando ya habíamos llegado a ese punto.

—Pero he decidido que ya no vas a lastimarme más, Armin. Quiero ser feliz, quiero seguir adelante; sin ti, sin que tu recuerdo esté ahí para tumbarme. Por eso —hice una pausa y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como si un peso estuviera desapareciendo de mi cuerpo—, hoy, a ti y a tu recuerdo...

Tomé una gran respiración y le miré fijamente.

—_Voy a decirles adiós._

Y sonreí, sintiendo algunas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡OHHH! No puedo creer que realmente terminó así este capítulo, jajajaja. Creo que ya era el momento para Eren, para que dejara de sufrir por Armin uwu. Y sí, no, no les puse lemmon porque realmente no lo encontré necesario D: quería que fuera algo más bien suave, tierno ❤ y por eso decidí hacerle un limme, jajaja D: ¡Perdón! ; A ;

Pero como ven, la relación entre Eren y Levi ya va avanzado ❤ ❤ ❤, y les prometo que habrá mucho, mucho más fluff porque me gusta escribir cosas cursis ❤ u/u (?) XD.

Y ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ; A ; ❤ ya casi alcanzamos los 170 y eso me hace realmente feliz ; w ;. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para apoyar tanto este fic, de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias ❤ ❤ ❤ ; A ;

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Espero que tengan un día maravilloso :) ❤

¡Y recuerden dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día! ❤

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

_¿Review? *-*_


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC | EreRi **| Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje Vulgar | _Fluff_, **mucho** _**fluff**_.

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB.**

**By: **_Maka Kagamine._

**.**

* * *

Told myself that you were right for me,

But felt so lonely in your company.

.

But that was love and it's an ache

I still remember.

.

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW.**

—**Gotye ft Kimbra—**

.

* * *

_Capítulo nueve._

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

.

* * *

Armin, entonces, sollozó con más fuerza. Se llevó las manos al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón y aplastó la caja con el anillo ahí, como si buscara atesorar su contenido de alguna manera. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro como si fuera una cascada interminable, provocándome una sensación en la barriga.

No era dolor, pero podía compararse con la incomodidad. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Armin en ese momento, pero parecía haber una guerra interminable dentro de él.

—Yo... yo, en serio —murmuró, entre sollozos—, lo lamento tanto, Eren. La-lamento haberte lastimado —él jadeó e intentó borrar las lágrimas de su rostro, pero resultaba imposible porque tras cada palabra que soltaba sus mejillas se empapaban más y más—. Sé que... sé que quizá no me creas... pero siempre... siempre he querido decírtelo: de verdad lo lamento. Lamento haberte herido, lamento haberte engañado; lo lamento por todo.

Y lloré tan pronto las palabras abandonaron su boca. Lloré por todo. Lloré por lo que decía. Lloré porque él hablaba en serio. Lloré por él. Lloré por ese adiós que estaba diciéndole.

—Yo también lo lamento, Armin —murmuré, sonriendo en su dirección. La dulce mueca en mi rostro le hizo jadear con más fuerza y aferrarse al anillo—. Lamento que todo termine aquí. Lamento no haber tenido el valor para dejarte ir antes; lamento no haber sido suficiente para ti... Lamento no haberte amado lo suficiente —dije, sincero, sintiéndome cada vez más libre e impidiendo que él dijera algo más. Algo como "no fuiste tú, se trató de mí... sólo de mí", porque sabía que no era así—. Pero ahora ya no importará más. Ahora ya no vas a estar ahí para tirarme, Armin. Tu recuerdo ya no me causará dolor ni me hará llorar.

Las piernas le fallaron porque la situación parecía ser demasiada para él, para su cuerpo y mente. Se tambaleó hacia atrás sólo para caer sentado en el sofá de tres plazas que había a su espalda. Ese mismo sofá donde solíamos pasar horas sentados, dándonos besos interminables y esas caricias sobrecogedoras que tanto me gustaban.

Las memorias volvieron a mi cerebro, se quedaron ahí y, más que provocar ganas de llorar en mí, me hicieron sonreír. Sonreí porque caí en cuenta de que por fin dejaba de doler.

Recordarlo y verlo ya no me hacía daño.

—Siempre voy a recordarte, Armin. Siempre. Fuiste mi primer amor, después de todo.

El jadeó y sollozó con más ímpetu.

—Y tú el mío, Eren —Armin asintió más para sí, y enterró su rostro lloroso entre sus manos. La caja resbaló de sus dedos, chocó contra el suelo y el anillo rodó bajo algún sofá.

Me limpié algunas lágrimas y miré en su dirección lamentando hacerle sentir mal, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Ambos debíamos llorar, debíamos sacarlo todo para ser libres. Ya no le guardaba odio ni tampoco rencor, sólo quería que Armin fuera feliz. Olvidaría todo lo malo y me quedaría sólo con lo bueno, las memorias felices que pasé a su lado y solamente eso.

Jamás iba a olvidarle; no podía simplemente fingir que no le conocía, porque había pasado tantas cosas a su lado; bueno o malo, no importaba, porque el amor es así. Sin embargo, Armin, esa persona que había amado con todo el corazón, en ese momento se convirtió en alguien que solía conocer.

Se convirtió en alguien que vería en la calle y le saludaría de lejos, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos. Tan sólo como viejos amigos.

Como viejos conocidos.

—Adiós, Armin —sonreí y le revolví el cabello, como lo hacía cuando aun nos amábamos—. Adiós para siempre.

Él me miró fijamente, los ojos azules llenos de millones de lágrimas estancadas y sentimientos. Lo entendió en ese momento, Armin lo captó todo porque siempre había sido muy inteligente. Supo que todo aquello era importante, supo que todas esas lágrimas derramadas y esas palabras que no se quedaron guardadas nos ayudarían: a él, para olvidar que alguna vez me lastimó; a mí, para seguir adelante. Se limpió la cara y mientras se levantaba del viejo sofá, me regaló una sonrisa.

Era una de esas sonrisas que siempre lograban remover mi interior, con un aleteó cómico en la barriga y un hormigueo en los labios, porque me urgía besarlo. Pero no hubo ninguna sensación en mí tras ver la mueca tierna en su rostro. Sólo pude sonreír también y levantar una mano, en una muda despedida.

Esa despedida que ambos necesitábamos.

—Adiós, Eren.

Le miré desaparecer tras la puerta llevándose todo con él. Se fue con el revoloteo incómodo que se formaba en la boca de mi estómago, con esa opresión que sentía en el corazón cada pensaba en él. Se llevó la angustia, la desesperación y esa sensación de ahogamiento que, día tras día, tan sólo con recordar los momentos felices a su lado, parecía aplastarme.

Ya no hubo más de eso para mí. El ambiente dejó de parecerme pesado e incluso podía respirar con facilidad.

Acababa de decirle adiós para siempre al hombre que me había enseñado a amar; a dar todo de ti, sin esperar nada a cambio. Acababa de despedir de mi vida a ese chico que me brindó su compañía durante ocho años; y no me arrepentía de todo lo que viví a su lado. Porque, pese a todo, había disfrutado esa relación que tuve con él. Con altas y bajas. Con discusiones y reconciliaciones. Con risas y lágrimas. Con verdades y mentiras.

Y, aunque las lágrimas seguían derramándose por mi rostro, ya no dolía más. El palpitar de mi corazón era tranquilo, las hormigas desaparecieron de mi interior y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

Fue entonces que lo comprendí.

Armin ya no iba a dañarme más.

Su recuerdo ya jamás volvería a tirarme.

Por fin, por fin la mención de su nombre ya no me afectaría.

Por fin era libre...

Y me reí, y lloré. Reí porque los sentimientos se mezclaron dentro de mí, y lloré porque ya no sufriría más, porque, aún sin esperarlo, Armin había aparecido ahí y me dio ese empujón que necesitaba para dejarlo ir, porque era mi manera de despedirme de él para siempre.

Sollocé con fuerza mientras me ponía una mano en el rostro y me dejaba caer en mi sofá favorito, porque mis piernas no podían soportarme durante más tiempo. Pero no dejé de sonreír; la sonrisa jamás desapareció. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando volví a soltar un sollozo y Levi salía de la cocina, para pararse frente a mí. Nunca supe cuánto había escuchado de la conversación, pero él estaba ahí, dispuesto a ayudarme, a darme un abrazo y a llorar conmigo si era necesario.

—Eren... —le escuché susurrar.

—Yo... lo hice, capitán —confesé, sonriendo y sintiendo un montonal de lágrimas saladas bañando mis labios—. Le dije adiós, adiós para siempre y —hice una pausa para poder jadear— ya no duele más. No más.

—Pero estás llorando.

Y ante su obvia observación, me reí de nuevo mientras asentía.

—Lo sé, y me siento realmente estúpido por eso —dije, pasándome una mano por el rostro, limpiando cada lágrima—. Pero es mi forma de despedirme; sé que, apartir de ahora, ya no volverá a doler. Jamás. Esta es la ultima vez que lloraré por Armin, Riv.

Fue ahí cuando me digné a mirarlo. Los ojos de Levi brillaban porque había una mezcla de diversos sentimientos en ellos, eran tantos que en realidad no pude reconocerlos todos. Sin embargo, él terminó por relajar el gesto luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa leve se apoderó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí totalmente. Después, en completo silencio, me abrazó.

Lloré de nuevo, con más fuerza. Mi frente se enterró en su estómago —porque él seguía parado—, mientras el llanto escurría otra vez. Mis dedos se aferraron a su espalda, arrugando su camiseta preferida, cada vez que un jadeo escapaba de mi boca.

—No lo entiendo muy bien, pero sabes que estoy aquí, Eren —susurró, perdiendo sus dedos en mi cabello—. Llora, Titán. Llora todo lo que quieras.

Y se lo agradecí en silencio. Le di gracias por todo. Por quedarse a mi lado, por no quejarse, por aguantar mis sollozos, por limpiar mis lágrimas. Por jamás abandonarme, por volverse esa chispa que siempre me iluminaba aun en mis momentos más oscuros. Por ser la persona más importante en mi vida.

**(...)**

_En realidad, fue unos meses después cuando reparé que Levi significaba __**más**__ que mi mejor amigo. Él no sólo era la persona más __**importante**__ en mi mundo. El capitán se había vuelto ya mi _**universo entero**_..._

**(...)**

Fue medio año después, a finales de marzo, cuando noté que Levi ya era algo más para mí.

Era hasta extraño porque hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo mucho que necesitaba su presencia a mi lado. A veces, mientras trabajaba, me encontraba a mí mismo escribiéndole mensajes o llamándole sólo para tener su respuesta. Me gustaba la manera tan brusca con la que solía contestar, porque a él le enojaba que le molestara en horario de trabajo. Al final, yo le pedía una disculpa y él me respondía que sólo me perdonaría si le invitaba a comer; siempre al Colosal, siempre hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas.

También aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para pasar tiempo junto a él. En ocasiones, mientras veíamos alguna mala película por la televisión, solía recostar mi cabeza sobre su regazo sólo para que sus dedos se perdieran en mi cabello y sus ojos, brillantes como nunca, capturaban los míos como si nada más existiera en ese momento. Olvidábamos la mala película, olvidábamos las palomitas y las cervezas, olvidábamos hablar incluso. Porque, entre nosotros, las palabras solían sobrar con frecuencia.

El silencio, y nuestros ojos haciendo contacto, era la mejor manera de comunicarnos.

Aun teníamos sexo con frecuencia, pero esa parte de nuestra relación también había cambiado. Se suponía que los sentimientos amorosos entre nosotros no podían surgir porque éramos mejores amigos. Compartíamos tiempo desde niños, pasamos juntos la adolescencia y llegamos a la edad adulta, y jamás —jamás— nos habíamos visto de otra manera que no fuera amigos.

Sin embargo, algo había pasado conmigo. Porque, mientras teníamos sexo, no podía evitar perderme en ese maravilloso mar verde que eran sus ojos; se cubrían de placer —y de algún sentimiento— y relucían infinitamente, como un cielo nocturno despejado, lleno de estrellas. Mas allá del placer carnal, mi cuerpo se llenaba de otra cosa. Era algún tipo de júbilo que no podía controlar, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado y las ganas de besarlo con urgencia se apoderaban de mí.

No sabía exactamente qué era o qué significaba todo aquello. Jamás me había sentido igual, ni siquiera estando con Armin. Me resultaba tan extraño que, en realidad, prefería ignorar todo impulso. Quería abrazarlo siempre, quería despertar a su lado siempre, quería besarlo siempre. Quería decirle lo importante que era para mí siempre.

Levi lo era todo en mi vida. Era risas y lágrimas. Era paz y tormenta. Era luz y oscuridad. Era dibujos animados y películas. Era música y libros. Era críticas y aplausos. Era dulce y amargo. Era obsesiones y desinfectante en gel.

Era mi _corazón_ y sus _latidos_.

Era mis _mejillas_ y sus _sonrojos_.

Era mi _cerebro_ y su _consciencia_.

Era lo que Armin nunca fue.

Era lo que siempre _necesité_.

**(...)**

_Y fue exactamente el treinta de marzo de ese mismo año cuando la realidad me golpeó. Fue como una cachetada seca y sin aviso que se estampó en mi mente. Pero no dolió, sino que se sintió bien; se sintió cómodo. Como si de verdad hubiera necesitado de aquello._

_Me dejó con una cálida sensación que se arrastró por cada pequeño recoveco de mi cuerpo. Me dejó con una sonrisa estúpida cada vez que pensaba en él. Me dejó con ganas de tenerlo a mi lado para siempre, para nunca más dejarlo ir._

_Me hizo entender que todo había valido la pena. El dolor, el sufrimiento, las lágrimas, el adiós eran sólo parte del camino que me guiaría a mi verdadera felicidad. Esa que siempre había esperado por mí, y que todo el tiempo había estado parada a mi lado, en silencio._

_Todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena._

**(...)**

—Mueve el culo, Jaeger. No tengo todo el puto día.

Levi gruñó, realmente lo hizo. Usó esa voz que lograba ponerme los pelos de punta nada más de escucharlo. Por eso, apresuré mis pasos y bajé la escalera lo más rápido que pude. Sabía lo mucho que Levi odiaba la impuntualidad —y de hecho llevábamos más de cinco minutos de atraso—, así que no me quedó de otra más que apurarme en serio.

Salté los dos últimos escalones y, aun intentando tranquilizar mi respiración —porque había corrido por toda mi habitación buscando algo de ropa decente—, me paré frente a él. Levi pareció analizarme de los pies a la cabeza —incluso puedo jurar que se sonrojó—, antes de levantar una ceja cuando se fijo en el desbarajuste que era mi cabello.

—En serio, ¿no puedes ni peinarte de manera decente, pequeña mierda? —escupió, mientras se estiraba lo suficiente como para poder acomodar mi cabello. Pero bueno, era salvaje y nunca se dejaba acomodar.

Su cercanía me erizó, pero no en el mal sentido. De hecho me gustó. Me gustó perderme en su aroma, me gustó sentirlo tan cerca cada vez más. Todo me mareó por un segundo, su olor a menta se clavó en mi nariz y creí sentirme feliz, en casa. Como si nada más pudiera hacerme sentir más alegre ese día.

Ante el pensamiento me sonrojé y, por más que quise, no pude desviar la mirada de él. Me gustaba repasar mis ojos por su rostro, mirando la manera tan cómica en que su ceño fruncía porque no podía acomodar mi cabello. Recordando exactamente dónde estaba ese lunar que me volvía loco. Observando ese par de orbes verdes, tan oscuros como un día nublado, que muchos confundían su color. Saboreando sus labios sonrosados y carnosos, que me pedían a gritos que los besara hasta dejarlos hinchados, y...

—¿Qué pasa?

Parpadeé.

—¿Huh? —y con el sonrojo aún en mis mejillas, intenté hacerme el desentendido. No estaba seguro de decirle que su cercanía me ponía de esa manera; no ni cuando yo mismo sabía qué me pasaba en realidad— Ah, nada, nada. No te preocupes.

Pero Levi no se dio por vencido tan fácil. Lo conocía tan bien, demasiado. Así que sabía exactamente qué significaba esa mirada que estaba dedicándome. Era algo así como "no puedes mentirme, pequeña mierda". Y me rendí, Levi siempre lograba que me rindiera ante él.

—Só-sólo pensaba, capitán —mentí, usando lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Sabía que no debía usarlo (porque era un tema delicado para él), pero era necesario desviar su atención a otra cosa—. Pensaba en cómo fingir sorpresa porque, ya sabes, mi fiesta de cumpleaños súper-secreta ya no lo es tanto.

Y supe que lo había logrado cuando Levi chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia la pared más cercana, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Bueno, en parte lo era. Ese día era mi cumpleaños y se suponía que Mikasa había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para mí —lo hizo durante tres meses porque quería que todo saliera perfecto—, pero a mi amigo se le había ido la lengua y me terminó contando sobre eso.

—Perdón... —susurró, como niño regañado— Fue un accidente, no quería hacerlo; simplemente salió de mi boca.

Reí, reí porque me había resultado bastante tierno y cómico escucharlo hablar así, pero nunca se lo había mencionado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Agradece que tomé actuación en la secundaria, sino sí terminaría haciendo el ridículo y se vería demasiado falso.

Él bufó, pero luego terminó por sonreír.

—¿Listo para irnos, titán? —preguntó, al finalizar de enviar parte de mi cabello hacia atrás, pero algunos mechones rebeldes regresaron a mi frente, frustrando su intento de peinarme.

Sonreí.

—Listo, capitán.

**(...)**

—¡Felicidades, Eren!

Fue el grito que resonó por toda la casa Ackerman, nada más Levi abrió la puerta. Mi intento de actuación funcionó, realmente parecí sorprendido —al menos eso había dicho Levi— cuando noté toda la gente que estaba arremolinada en la sala. Kenny, Mikasa e Isabel estaban ahí. También Reiner y Bert, Sasha y Connie —amigos de la secundaria—, Marco y Thomas, incluso Annie e Historia con Ymir habían llegado tan sólo para estar ese día conmigo.

Aunque no fue tan sorpresa, me sentí de verdad feliz y eso no lo pude evitar. Solté una carcajada encantada que contagió a todos los presentes. Uno a uno se abalanzaron sobre mí —como si no me hubieran visto en mucho tiempo— y me felicitaron con emoción.

—Oh, wow, realmente no puedo creer que estés cumpliendo años, Eren —chilló Sasha, con ese acento tan pueblerino suyo, mientras se colgaba de mi cuello. Tenía las mejillas llenas de rastros de comida y galletas—. ¡Felicidades, grandote!

Me reí con ganas y puse mis manos tras su espalda para poder sostenerla mejor. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho que no convivía con ella, no desde que se había ido para estudiar gastronomía y abrir su propio restaurante. Esa mujer tenía una obsesión con la comida, pero era realmente divertida y la quería muchísimo.

—Gracias, Sash.

—Atrás, mujer —ese era Reiner, que se había acercado y ahora daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Sasha para intentar bajarle la emoción—. No eres la única que quiere felicitar a Eren. Ahora suéltalo y corre a la cocina, escuché que Isabel preparó uno de esos pasteles rellenos que son deliciosos.

No hizo falta más, los ojos de Sasha brillaron antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la cocina, esperando encontrarse con ese pastel.

—Esa Sasha no ha cambiado, ¿eh? —dije, cuando la serie de risas que había invadido la estancia se apagaron. Reiner asintió y sonrió con ganas antes de abrazarme.

—Diablos, Eren. ¡Felicidades, amigo! Parece que fue ayer cuando estudiábamos la preparatoria —rememoró, dando un apretón amistoso a mi mano y separándose un poco cuando otra chica se nos acercó.

Reconocí al instante ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules y esa cara tan angelical que podía conquistar a cualquier persona tan sólo con mirarla fijamente. Era Historia, la gemela de Armin. No pude sino más que sonreír en su dirección y abrir los brazos hacia ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!

Contrario a lo que había pensado, abrazar a Historia no había sido incómodo. De hecho, aún la seguía considerado parte de mi familia, siempre lo sería. Había sido de gran apoyo en ese tiempo. Adoraba a Tori, nunca nadie podía cambiar eso.

—Gracias, Tori. Muchas gracias por todo —sonreí y besé su mejilla. Ella rió con ganas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no tienes que agradecer, Eren. Yo te quiero muchísimo, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo.

Asentí, dejando que ella me diera un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

Y así, todos me felicitaron. Incluso mis padres y Hanji que aunque no habían podido venir a celebrar conmigo, tuve una plática con ellos en Skype. Hubo lágrimas de mi madre, una orgullosa sonrisa de mi padre y las sin iguales bromas de Hanji.

Ese día, sin duda alguna, se había convertido en uno de los mejores; fue el día que me marcó para siempre, por eso lo recordaba con claridad. Recordaba las risas, los aplausos, la comida deliciosa preparada por Sasha, los regalos, la música elegida por Connie y las pláticas ruidosas. A Mikasa viéndose demasiado cercana con Annie, a Reiner y Bert hablando con Marco y Thomas. Y a Isabel dándole un té de hierbas a Kenny.

Y sobretodo, recordaba justo el momento en que todos nos sentamos en la mesa para partir el pastel delicioso preparado por Mikasa e Isabel. Todavía podía escuchar los aplausos escandalosos y las risas de todos cuando empezaron a cantar _«feliz cumpleaños»_, mientras Mikasa acomodaba la tarta de frutas frente a mí, con tres curiosas velas de colores que me hicieron soltar una carcajada.

El flash de alguna cámara fotográfica me cegó por unos segundos, justo en el momento en que apagué las velas, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Dale una mordida, titán —dijo Levi, pintando una pequeñísima sonrisa. Hice una mueca para él y negué.

Negué porque sabía exactamente qué cosa estaba planeando.

—Olvídalo —reí, escuchando los abucheos de Connie y Reiner por no atreverme—. Sé lo que planeas, lo haces todos los años.

Levi resopló.

—No lo haré esta vez, lo prometo.

—Vamos, Eren —Isabel se carcajeó como niña pequeña, mientras palmeaba mis hombros—. Hazlo, te prometo que no dejaré que hermano mayor te empujé al pastel.

No quise hacerlo, pero terminé rindiéndome cuando todos, Kenny incluido, se pusieron a darme ánimos, mientras Bell sujetaba las manos de Riv para evitar que me llenara la cara de merengue.

—Bien, bien. Lo haré, lo haré —dije, con una sonrisa y alzando los brazos en señal del rendición.

Cuando se ponían así, simplemente no podía decirles que no.

Fue cuando abrí la boca y me acerqué lentamente que sucedió. Levi aplastó mi cara contra la tarta, provocando que todo mi rostro terminara lleno de colores; rojo, por la mermelada de fresa y blanco y verde por el merengue. Las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar; el comedor se llenó de risas y aplausos de nuevo, junto con los míos.

No estaba enojado. No podía estarlo. Es más, toda esa sana convivencia realmente me hacía feliz.

Pero sí, iba a vengarme.

Aún con las risas resonando de fondo, busqué el rostro de mi mejor amigo entre la gente. Riv me miraba con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera diciéndome: "realmente caíste, pequeña mierda".

—¿Sabes una cosa, capitán? —empecé, levantándome de mi lugar y caminando lentamente hacia él. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se echó para atrás cuando supo que yo estaba planeando algo—. Aún no me das mi abrazo de cumpleaños.

Levi se horrorizó. Las risas a mi espalda aumentaron.

—No. Te lo advierto, Eren. No, no —jadeó, tras cada paso que daba hacia él—. Voy a arrestarte, puedo hacerlo. Lo sabes.

Encogí los hombros.

—Tomo el riesgo, entonces.

Levi, entonces, salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Solté una carcajada y no dudé en seguirlo para cobrar mi venganza. Mi mejor amigo corrió por el pasillo del piso de arriba y giró a la derecha, rumbo a la que solía ser su habitación y que, aun de vez en cuando, todavía usaba cuando se quedaba en casa de Kenny.

Suerte que llegué segundos antes de que él cerrara la puerta, porque así podía tenerlo a mi merced entera. Riv jadeó dramáticamente cuando cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y sonreía de la mejor forma malvada que conocía.

—No te atrevas —amenazó, caminando hacia atrás.

Sonreí.

—Es mi venganza, capitán.

Y sin más, me abalancé sobre él mientras soltaba una risotada como si fuera un niño pequeño. Levi cayó sobre la suave cama llevándome con él, provocando más risas de mi parte y una sonrisa divertida de la suya. Pero su gesto se transformó en terror absoluto cuando pasé mis dedos sobre mis mejillas aún manchadas de merengue de limón, antes de acercarlos muy lentamente a su rostro.

Lo manché, y no sentí remordimiento.

—No me arrepiento de nada —solté, entre risas que muy pronto se le contagiaron.

—Pendejo —rió.

No supe que me llevó a hacerlo, pero antes de darme cuenta las risas ya habían parado. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos, manchados de merengue blanco, mirándonos fijamente como si nada más existiera. Nos hundimos en nuestro propio mundo, y quizá fue por eso que terminamos besándonos; fue tierno nada más. Un contacto de labios que no necesitó lenguas, ni caricias.

Supe entonces, en medio de ese beso con sabor a merengue de limón y fresa, que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Jajajaja, llegamos a lo bueno, a lo que estaban esperando… A Eren aceptando lo que siente por su capitán❤ , jajajaja. Me encanta escribir cosas melosas, no lo oculto i/v/i (?).

En fin, muchísimas gracias los reviews. Ya estamos a un pequeño paso de los 190 ; A ;. Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas adorables que leen y dejan su comentario, en serio, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, afasada ❤. Les prometo que muy, muy pronto tendrán un lemmon bien, bien tierno; de esos que tanto me gusta escribir❤ (¿en seriooo?).

So, preciosidades, es todo lo que tengo por comentar hoy u/u. Espero que pasen un día mega-genial❤.

Oh, y recuerden dejar un review. Son mi alimento de cada día :).

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

_¿Review? *-*_


	11. Capítulo diez

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) |** Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje Vulgar | **Fluff**, _mucho_ _**fluff**._

**N/A:** Varias personitas me habían pedido un **Levi POV**, así que aquí se los dejo :). ¡Disfruten! OwO/

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB.**

**By:** _Maka Kagamine._

**.**

* * *

I wanna live forever, forever in your heart.

And we'll always be together, from the end to the start.

**.**

**IMMORTAL**

**—Marina and the Diamonds—**

**.**

* * *

_Capítulo diez._

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

**.**

* * *

_«Capitán, gracias por permanecer a mi lado…»_

Amar dolía.

_«Realmente te quiero, Levi…»_

Dolía cuando te destrozaban. Cuando derribaban las murallas con las que protegías tus sentimientos. Cuando te dejaban de rodillas en el suelo, con el corazón roto, los gritos de desesperación atascados en la garganta y las lágrimas en los ojos. El dolor se hacía insoportable. Por dentro, te acababa lentamente; no importaba lo mucho que te esforzaras por mantenerte en pie. Los recuerdos siempre estaban ahí, dispuestos a tirarte y hacerte sufrir.

_«Nunca voy a abandonarte… »_

Una vez que te rompían, era difícil volver a creer. Amar se volvía impensable; imposible.

_«Te lo prometo, Riv»_

Creabas nuevas barreras a tu alrededor para proteger tu corazón. Volvías de piedra tu corazón porque no querías volver a sufrir de nuevo. No deseabas amar en vano, otra vez.

_«Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?»_

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

_«Siempre, siempre estaré para ti…»_

Entonces, ¿por qué?

_«No importa cuánto tiempo pase, capitán. Jamás voy a abandonarte»_

¿Por qué cuándo pensaba en él todo dentro de mí se revolvía? ¿Por qué mi corazón se agitaba de sobremanera en su presencia? ¿Por qué su cercanía me afectaba tanto?

_«Eres la persona más importante en mi mundo»_

Reconocerlo me costó demasiado. Me negaba al principio. No tenía demasiada coherencia. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces intentara negarlo, las paredes que había levantado volvieron a ceder. No cayeron esta vez. Se mantuvieron estables, más fuertes que al principio. Y todo gracias a él.

_«Siempre serás el numero uno para mí, Levi…»_

Eren escaló. Encontró la manera de subir lentamente, hasta llegar a mi corazón. Quizá fue por la sonrisa que solía dedicarme día tras día. O tal vez porque se mantuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Siempre dispuesto a escuchar. Siempre dispuesto a levantarme cuando caía sin remedio.

_«Por eso… por eso espero que estemos juntos durante más tiempo»_

Yo estaba roto por dentro, pero Eren me reparó. Junto las piezas y las pegó; siempre con paciencia. Siempre con cuidado. Con una sonrisa, sin esperar nada a cambio.

_«Siempre, capitán»_

Amar dolía.

_«Porque no hay Eren sin Levi...»_

Pero cuando caías por la persona correcta se volvía el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Se transformaba en el revoloteo de miles de mariposas en el estómago. Se convertía en mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes, paseos por el parque, charlas sin sentido y risas avergonzadas.

_«Y no hay Levi sin Eren, ¿cierto?»_

Se volvía esa chispa que siempre necesitaste.

Eren, para entonces, se había convertido en todo lo que siempre necesite.

Era la mano que me levantaba cuando caía. Era la sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier oscuro día. Era el abrazo que necesitaba cuando me sentía solo. Era la voz que me alentaba a seguir.

Era esas _mariposas_ en mi _barriga_.

Era el incómodo _sonrojo_ en mis _mejillas_.

Era el motivo por el que mi _corazón_ volvía a _creer_.

Era lo que Erwin nunca fue.

Siempre, _siempre_ había sido él.

**(...)**

_**«¿Enamorada de tu mejor amigo? ¡Pasa a la página 50 y haz el test!»**_

_**«Diez razones para no enamorarte de tu mejor amigo»**_

_**«¿Quieres salir de la friendzone? ¡Aquí te decimos cómo hacerlo!»**_

_**«¡Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo! ¿qué hago ahora?»**_

Por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana solté un suspiro y me revolví el cabello en señal de hastío. Aún no llegaba a comprender cómo coño era que había terminado comprando esas cuatro revistas por la mañana, antes de ir al trabajo. Quizá fue porque de alguna estúpida manera creí que podrían ayudarme en mi situación. Ahora me daba cuenta que no podían hacerlo. Y realmente, realmente tenía inmensas ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra mi escritorio de madera.

Era algo estúpido, y lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba realmente desesperado en ese momento. Porque justo cuando creía que ya jamás volvería a enamorarme, me daba cuenta de lo contrario.

_«No se puede mandar en el corazón»_ había sido una frase que me dijo Erwin hacía un tiempo, cuando decidió romper lo nuestro. Y fue sólo entonces cuando comprendí lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Simplemente no importó cuanto luché por no enamorarme. No importó lo mucho que me cerré ante el mundo. No importó todas las barreras que creé a mi alrededor. Porque sólo bastó una pequeña rendija para que él se colara y moviera mi mundo hasta con la más mínima sonrisa.

Me negaba al principio. No quise creerlo aunque las señales inequívocas de un enamoramiento estaban ahí. Sucedió despacio, sin darme cuenta. Los sentimientos surgieron en silencio, poco a poco crecieron y me dominaron totalmente. Empezaron con un simple pinchazo en el estómago cada vez que él rondaba cerca de mí. No dolía, pero me hacía sentir levemente incómodo, acalorado. El hormigueo por mi cuerpo vino después. Pasaba sólo cuando él me tocaba, bastaba con que deslizara un simple dedo por mi piel para que me estremeciera totalmente en apenas un segundo.

Las mejillas sonrojadas atacaron también. Él siempre había sido guapo y siempre había tenido ese maravilloso color de ojos verdes, tan adultos como llenos de una chispa infantil única. Sin embargo cada vez que él me miraba, algo se encendía dentro de mí. Había un aleteo curioso en mi barriga que se arrastraba hasta mi rostro y pintaba mi rostro de rojo, aunque yo no lo quisiera.

Había sido demasiado obvio pero yo insistía en cegarme, porque tenía tantísimo miedo de enamorarme.

Tenía tantísimo miedo de volver a amar.

Tenía tantísimo miedo de ser roto de nuevo.

Pero me resultó imposible mantener los sentimientos apartados, escondidos. Ellos salieron a flote y me abrieron los ojos en un instante. Así supe que Eren se había convertido en algo más para mí.

—¿Levi? —salté de manera inconsciente cuando la voz de Farlan resonó en mis oídos. Después de parpadear un par de veces, desperté de mi letargo sólo para encontrar a mi compañero poniendo una taza de café recién hecho sobre mi escritorio.

Él sonrió cuando nuestros ojos chocaron.

—¿Todo bien, compañero? —preguntó, sentándose en el escritorio que estaba junto al mío.

Le di un asentimiento y tomé un poco de café. El líquido amargo me quemó la lengua y solté una maldición por lo bajo.

—Cuidado, está caliente —rió.

Le lancé una mirada venenosa que sólo acentuó más su risa.

—Vete al diablo, pendejo.

Él rió un rato más, hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a las cuatro revistas que aún estaban sobre mi escritorio.

—No sabía que leías esa clase de revistas —comentó, tras una sonrisa.

—No son para mí —mentí, poniendo mala cara—. Isabel me pidió que las comprara. Después se las llevaré a casa.

Farlan asintió como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

—Y bueno —comenzó, antes de dar una vuelta en su silla con rueditas. Luego, me miro fijo provocándome escalofríos por los brazos—, ¿ya piensas decirme qué te preocupa?

Sólo necesité esas palabras para quedarme sin respiración. Mis ojos, que se habían mantenido entretenidos mirando —sin mirar, en realidad— el informe que debía entregar ese día, volvieron hacia él. Fruncí el entrecejo y me obligué a tragar saliva.

—¿De qué hablas?

Farlan encogió los hombros, luego me regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

—Te conozco, Levi —dijo, sin dudarlo—. Quizá no tan bien cómo Eren, pero sé cuando algo te preocupa.

La sola mención de ese nombre me hizo estremecer. Era algo habitual, pero todavía no me acostumbraba. Farlan notó el cambio en mi actuar, pero no dijo nada más. Sólo se me quedó viendo en silencio, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Estoy un poco confundido.

—¿En qué sentido?

Encogí los hombros y bebí un poco más de café.

—Es muy chistoso en realidad —comenté, sin encontrarle la gracia a mis palabras—, pero creo que estoy enamorado.

El silencio cayó como un manto en la comisaría entera. Ya no hubo el sonido de los teléfonos, tampoco las llamadas por radio. Las incesantes pláticas se fundieron y el ruido de los zapatos contra el suelo dejaron de existir. Sólo podía sentirme nervioso y avergonzado, las manos me temblaban y mis pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas.

Me sentía como viviendo en un bucle larguísimo. Y de alguna manera sabía que si hablaba con alguien quizá pudiera salir de él. Quería despejar mis dudas, quería la ayuda de alguien.

Y Farlan era ese alguien. No sólo era mi compañero de trabajo, era un buena amigo también. Se había mantenido a mi lado siempre, me aconsejaba y regañaba cuando lo merecía. A él lo consideraba parte de mi familia.

Farlan levantó las cejas ante mis palabras, sus labios se separaron de la impresión y hubo más silencio de su parte. Y de cierta manera lo comprendí. Yo había jurado y perjurado no volver a enamorarme. Muchas veces le había dicho que jamás volvería a entregar mi corazón... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Confesándole que me gustaba una persona.

Alguien que, sin duda alguna, era como prohibido.

Porque jamás imaginé que vería a Eren cómo algo más. Él era el chico con el que había crecido. Él era el chico con el que jugaba cada sábado, cuando aún éramos niños. Él era el chico que me abrazaba durante las noches, cuando el frío me golpeaba y una manta no era suficiente para cubrirme. Él era el chico que me levantó cuando yo no podía más. Él era el chico que siempre se mantuvo a mi lado, aún si la situación no era buena. Él era el chico que movía mi mundo con una simple sonrisa.

Él era esa persona que hacía latir mi corazón.

—Levi —jadeó, impactado, pero después sonrió—. Eso es maravilloso, en serio. Realmente me alegra que busques tu felicidad. Te lo mereces, de verdad.

Negué, pero Farlan pareció no notarlo. Él siguió hablando. Continuó diciendo lo feliz que estaba por mí, porque al fin seguiría mi camino hacia la felicidad que tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Pero sus palabras sólo lograban acentuar las lágrimas en mis ojos y me dejaban con el inquieto cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No lo entiendes —le interrumpí, apretando los puños y bajando la mirada—. Tú de verdad no lo entiendes, Farlan.

El aludido parpadeó.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Levi? —preguntó, levantando una ceja— Sé que tienes de miedo de volver a amar, pero debes dejar el pasado atrás. Mira hacia al frente, Levi. Busca tu felicidad; te lo mereces...

—Es Eren. La persona que me gusta es Eren.

Farlan calló de nuevo, la sorpresa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y se quedó ahí durante un rato más. Desvié la mirada y me revolví el cabello porque no sabía qué más hacer. Era como si en ese basto mar de sentimientos no pudiese nadar y estuviera hundiéndome cada día un poco más.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, tras echarse el pelo hacia atrás en gesto de sorpresa—. ¿Y eso es así de malo? —interrogó, con una sonrisa, dejándome sin palabras.

—Claro que es malo. ¡Hablamos de Eren, Farlan! —le recordé, sintiendo mis labios temblar—. Él no es el indicado.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que él no es el indicado?

De nuevo, las palabras huyeron. Me quedé en silencio durante un rato mientras mi cerebro trataba de darle una respuesta.

—Porque... Eren es —hice una pausa larga. Todo dentro de mí se agitaba y daba vueltas sin parar. Las palabras entonces salieron de mi boca sin que pudiera pararlas—. Eren es quién ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo; siempre ahí, para mí. Nunca... nunca me ha dejado de lado y él... él es mi mejor amigo.

Fue ahí, sólo con eso, cuando los ojos de mi compañero cobraron una chispa que no reconocí. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y encogió los hombros antes de señalarme con su dedo índice.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo—. De hecho, si te soy sincero, siempre creí que Eren y tú terminarían juntos —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa y provocando intensos escalofríos por mis brazos—. Diablos, ¡creo que todos lo pensamos! —su risa barrió con el incómodo ambiente, pero creó otra tormenta en mi interior—. Pero sé que ambos sufrieron. Sé que ambos tienen miedo de volver a amar porque temen que les lastimen de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿no has pensado que eso sucedió porque así lo planeó el destino?

No quise, pero terminé por soltar una risa leve que se tiñó totalmente de burla cuando le escuché decir aquello. Sabía que la situación no lo ameritaba, pero que alguien tan serio Farlan metiera algo tan_ «estúpido»_ como el _«destino»_ se me antojaba hasta gracioso. Aunque a él pareció tampoco molestarle mi risa, sólo me miró fijo, sonriendo, mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba.

—No me digas que tú crees en algo tan ridículo como el destino, Farlan.

—Oh, claro que creo —él asintió, sin pizca alguna de vergüenza—. Sé muy bien que el destino puede ser una perra desalmada en ocasiones, pero... —Farlan hizo una pausa muy larga, sus ojos fueron directo al techo durante unos segundos nada más, antes de volver a verme con una sonrisa— siempre he pensado que por cada cosa mala, encuentras una mejor. Una que te hace ver que, en realidad, la vida no es tan cruel; que el destino es sabio y que todas las cosas que pasan tienen un por qué —él guardó silencio, antes de animarse a continuar—. El camino hacia la felicidad es largo, compañero. No siempre está lleno de cosas buenas; hay piedras, baches y demasiadas vueltas. Pero sin lugar a dudas, vale la pena recorrerlo para encontrar lo que amas.

Nuevamente me quedé sin palabras. En serio quería refutar varias cosas; quería reírme de sus palabras, pero algo me impedía hacerlo. Quizá era que una pequeña parte de mí sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto.

—Entonces ahora piensa sobre esto, Levi. Tal vez, tanto Eren como tú están destinados. Quizá todo este tiempo estuvieron con la persona equivocada; pero ahora tienen la oportunidad para amarse mutuamente.

—¿Y qué tal si no es así? —balbuceé a medias, escondiendo el rostro— ¿Qué tal si él no siente lo mismo, Farlan?

—¿Pero qué tal si sí? —insistió, quizá sonando demasiado sabiondo— Nunca lo sabrás si no estás dispuesto a averiguarlo. Deja el miedo atrás, Levi —puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dio un suave apretón que me llenó de calidez—. Quizá esta sea tu oportunidad para ser verdaderamente feliz.

**(...)**

Reparé en mis sentimientos por Eren un mes antes de su cumpleaños.

Era la primera semana de febrero cuando Eren me invitó a salir. Era algo bastante normal entre nosotros. Cuando teníamos algún descanso de nuestros trabajos, aprovechábamos el día y la pasábamos juntos. Algunas veces nos reuníamos en su casa para ver películas, sino simplemente salíamos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, mientras comíamos un helado. Él de chocolate, yo de vainilla.

Era siempre como una rutina, pero jamás aburría.

Pero esa tarde habíamos decidido dar una vuelta por el centro comercial que habían abierto recientemente en Sina. El lugar era enorme de verdad, con un montón de todo tipo de tiendas en su interior. Pese a ser tan grande, parecía estar abarrotado de personas que de movían de un lado a otro, de tienda en tienda; saliendo con varias bolsas.

—Oh, wow. Esto está realmente repleto —Eren rió, mientras nos movíamos por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Encogí los hombros e hice un gesto de hastío. Odiaba los lugares con tanta gente.

—No sé porqué elegiste este lugar —gruñí, a lo que Eren volvió a reír.

—Te lo dije —comentó—, tengo una junta importante la próxima semana y necesito un traje nuevo. Mikasa dijo que aquí hay una tienda muy buena —respondió, lanzándome una sonrisa—. Será rápido, lo prometo. Después te invitaré a comer al Colosal, ¿trato?

Chasqué la lengua e hice una mueca.

—Más te vale, mocoso.

Eren sonrió de nuevo y provocó alguna cosa dentro de mí. Pareció un aleteo que se incrementó cuando sus ojos verdes se llenaron de ese brillo infantil que le caracterizaba. Durante un momento nada más, creí que todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, mientras un extraño y desconocido calor se arrastraba por cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, agitando mi respiración y coloreando mis mejillas de rojo.

_¿Qué era eso...?_

**(...)**

—Creo que lo llevaré en gris —tanteó, al mismo tiempo que miraba una vez más el traje que colgaba de su mano izquierda.

Hallar la tienda de ropa no nos costó tanto trabajo como había imaginado. Por eso, en ese mismo instante, Eren estaba decidiendo sobre cuál traje sería mejor llevar. Ambos eran exactamente igual, lo único que cambiaba era el color. Uno gris, el otro azul.

Rodé los ojos porque Eren era un jodido indeciso.

—El azul —reiteré, señalando el traje que traía en la mano derecha—. El azul te queda más. Combina con tus ojos.

Eren bufó divertido.

—Bien, ¡el azul será!

Tras sus palabras, Eren caminó hacia la caja conmigo siguiéndole muy de cerca. Se quedó un rato contestando las preguntas que le cajera le hacía, así que me perdí viendo un aparador donde tenían diferentes artículos. Desde maletines, anteojos, hasta relojes de alguna marca conocida.

Mmm... pronto sería el cumpleaños de Eren, ¿sería buena idea regalarle un reloj nuevo?

—¿Levi? —murmuró a mi espalda, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Pestañé un par de veces y volteé para mirarlo—. ¿Todo bien?

Asentí.

—Sí, sólo pensaba —respondí, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida. Él me siguió sin decir más, como si esperara que siguiera hablando—. Pronto será tu cumpleaños, así que pensaba qué regalarte —expliqué—. ¿Hay algo que quieras en especial?

Él sonrió de nuevo. Otra vez, los escalofríos llenaron mi piel.

—No en realidad. Cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—¡No me salgas con eso! —gruñí exasperado—. Quiero regalarte algo grandioso que supere la fiesta sorpresa que Mikasa está preparándote.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de mis palabras por lo que sólo pude soltar un_ «¡demonios!»_ por lo bajo. Eren, entonces, se soltó a las carcajadas. No parecía enojado por haberle arruinado la sorpresa.

—Eres todo un caso, Riv —comentó, todavía divertido.

—No le digas a Mikasa que yo te dije. Es más finge demencia y que no sabes nada.

De nuevo, él rió con la situación. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciéndome reparar en lo mucho que me gustaba su risa. Me gustaba que Eren fuera feliz; que por fin, luego de tanto sufrimiento, él pudiera reír con facilidad.

Eren se lo merecía.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, con la mirada hacia al frente, sin ver en realidad, me encontré a mí mismo chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien más. El golpe no fue tan duro, aún así di dos pasos hacia atrás mientras soltaba una maldición y me sobaba la nariz.

Diablos. Debía recordar fijarme por donde iba.

—Uh, lo siento.

—¿Estás bien?

Pese a que ambos habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo, reconocí esa voz al instante. El cuerpo me tembló de manera involuntaria y de pronto todo pareció hundirse en un incómodo silencio que caló hasta mis huesos.

¿Era ese otro pésimo chiste que la vida había preparado para mí...?

—Hola, Levi —Erwin sonrió y removió viejas heridas en mi interior, pero, sorprendentemente no las abrió.

—Erwin —susurré, sin poder hacer más.

Sin embargo, apenas me daba cuenta que no dolía más. Ya no sentía esa opresión en el corazón al verlo; tampoco tenía ganas de golpearlo y mandarlo al diablo. Era todo incómodo, pero ya no me afectaba. No como al principio. Ahora podía respirar con facilidad en su presencia; podía verlo ahora como una persona más en mi vida.

¿En qué momento el dolor se había convertido tan sólo en cicatrices?

—Ha sido un tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Mmm, sí.

Dudé durante un segundo porque en realidad no sabía qué estaba pasando ahí. ¿Qué era aquello?, me pregunté en silencio. ¿Una plática entre viejos conocidos? ¿Cómo si no hubiera habido algo entre nosotros? Bajé la mirada y la dejé en mis zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Me sentía perdido porque él estaba frente a mí, sonriendo e intentando tener una conversación como si fuéramos amigos.

—Disculpa, pero estamos ocupados —Eren fue el primero en reaccionar cuando el silencio se volvió ensordecedor. Sin haberlo esperado, él tomó mi mano y cruzó nuestros dedos mientras sonreía (de manera falsa) para Erwin.

Entonces, sin decir más, él me jaló hacia otra dirección, dejando a Erwin atrás. No pude quejarme porque su tacto me mareó, era cálido, suave; único. La sensación corrió por toda mi piel y se acrecentó cuando, por fin, decidió voltear y soltar las palabras que crearon una tormenta en mí.

—Te lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, sin titubear y todavía capturando mis dedos entre los suyos— No te dejaré caer, capitán. Mientras esté aquí, jamás volverás a hacerlo, ¿bien?

Y tras esa mirada llena de determinación, sólo pude sentir el cosquilleo en mi estómago y los latidos de mi corazón incrementando.

**(...)**

_Sucedió varios meses después del cumpleaños de Eren. Era la segunda semana de junio cuando la vida pareció burlarse de mí, otra vez._

_Para entonces, y después de la plática con Farlan, había terminado por aceptar todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo, todavía no me sentía capaz de hablar con Eren sobre eso. ¿Cuál era el sentido en hacerlo? Él no iba a corresponderme._

_Eren había sido herido en el pasado también. Él había dejado de creer en el amor desde entonces. Además, era algo burdo, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que él estuviera enamorado de mí? Casi nula._

_Nosotros sólo éramos mejores amigos, y yo era feliz tan sólo con eso._

_Pero tiempo después entendí que Farlan había tenido razón. El camino hacia la felicidad no era fácil de librar, te tropezabas y caías, dabas vueltas y terminabas en un laberinto, pero todo eso realmente valía la pena cuando encontrabas la razón para seguir._

_De verdad que sí._

**(...)**

—Voy a contarte algo gracioso —dijo Eren, aquel sábado por la tarde cuando nos encontrábamos en su departamento teniendo uno de esos acostumbrados maratones de películas.

No supe por qué, en realidad, pero hubo algo en su voz que me provocó dolor de estómago. Él había sonado demasiado serio, como si alguna cosa estuviera mal. Después de parpadear, aparté la vista de la televisión y miré en su dirección.

Los ojos de Eren permanecían en la televisión, pero yo sabía que no le estaba prestando la mínima atención a la película. Sus orbes estaban llenos de sentimientos mezclados, tantos que no los reconocí al principio. Tragué saliva con dificultad y el dolor en mi barriga aumentó cuando noté una sonrisa rota posarse en sus labios.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, casi con duda.

—En realidad... no sé cómo ocurrió —contó, mientras jugueteaba con su lata de cerveza a medio tomar—, pero yo... me enamoré. Sé que dije que jamás volvería a caer por alguien, pero no pude evitarlo.

Entonces con esas palabras, todo tembló dentro de mí. Mis sentimientos se revolvieron y el dolor arrasó con todo. Fue tan horrible que por un momento pensé que vomitaría.

Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Sabía que él encontraría a alguien, que tarde o temprano se enamoraría y sería feliz. Creía que cuando eso pasara lo soportaría, de verdad. Porque la felicidad de Eren era lo más importante para mí. Pero ahí estaba, hundiéndome silenciosamente en dolor, fingiendo que estaba contento por él. Aguantando las lágrimas y sintiendo mi corazón romperse tras cada pequeñísimo segundo que pasaba.

—¿E-en serio? —la voz me salió entrecortada, temblorosa.

Eren asintió, destrozándome un poco más.

—Nunca pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo, y menos de él. Pero él es maravilloso, en serio. Me hace sentir tan cómodo y feliz cuando estoy a su lado.

Hubo una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez, fue cubierta por verdadera felicidad. Sus ojos cobraron un manto brillante, fantástico; repleto de amor. Me encogí en mi lugar e intenté aplacar el dolor que aplastaba mi corazón, pero era imposible.

Escuchar a Eren hablando de esa persona me rompía en miles de pedazos.

Fingí una sonrisa y bebí un poco de cerveza. Aun así, el líquido amargo no deshizo el apretado nudo en mi garganta.

—Pues si te gusta tanto deberías decírselo —alenté, aunque mi mente me decía lo contrario.

Él hizo una mueca que me fue difícil de interpretar.

—¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo?

—Si realmente te gusta; si piensas que él es el indicado, entonces sí.

Esta vez, fue su turno para encoger los hombros.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—Entonces sería un verdadero imbécil. Cualquiera sería feliz si te tuviera a su lado, Eren. Eres maravilloso, único e irreemplazable. Siempre estás ahí, dispuesto a ayudar y dar una mano sin pedir nada a cambio. Y lo más importante es que sabes hacer felices a las personas, también. Nunca te olvides de eso.

Él saltó ante mi respuesta. Por primera vez en todo lo que iba de ese día, volteó a verme. Primero fue sorprendido, luego su mirada se tiñó de algo más, fue irreconocible; pero mi estómago dejó de doler y se llenó de una calidez inexplicable.

Entonces, inexplicablemente, empezó a reír. El sonido fue suave y delicado porque era una risa verdadera; no en son de burla, sino de ternura total.

—Tú realmente... realmente sabes cómo desarmarme con sólo unas palabras, capitán —Eren detuvo su risa y sus bonitos y brillantes ojos se clavaron en mí, dejándome sin aliento—. Y es por eso que me enamoré de ti sin remedio.

Y, tras eso, me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que pude haber visto alguna vez.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Soy tan malvada por cortarle ahí, lo sé 8).

Jajaja, omg, ¡Holaaaa~! Sé que han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, pero la verdad, tuve una clase de bloqueo x.x ya sabía cómo continuar, el problema era que cuando intentaba escribir me quedaba en blanco D: fue difícil, pero después de tener una lucha interna conmigo misma logré hacer el cap :DDD. Así que espero que les haya gustado❤

También quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios ; A ;. No puedo creer que ya llegamos a los 200 comentarios. Muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a este fic ❤ ❤. Igualmente muchas gracias a las personitas que también me dan ánimos por Facebook! De verdad que se los agradezco un montón :') ❤.

En fin :B les prometo que el capítulo que sigue será todo, todo _fluffy_ ❤. ¡Estoy ansiosa por escribirlo! *-*

Bueno me despido de una vez x3, espero que pasen un buen día :). ¡Y recuerden dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día!

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

_¿Review? *-*_


	12. Capítulo once

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje Vulgar | _Fluff**, mucho fluff**_.

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS CLUB.**

**By**: _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

_And finally I have found a way to be happy, happy._

**.**

**HAPPY**

**—Marina and the Diamonds—**

* * *

**.**

_Capítulo once._

_( • ̀ω•́ )✧_

**.**

* * *

Levi no dijo nada.

Quizá fue durante unos segundos nada más, pero a mí me parecieron como una eternidad en ese momento. El silencio me carcomía las entrañas, los sonidos en la habitación me lastimaban los oídos y el dolor apretaba mi corazón porque era consciente que Levi no iba a corresponderme. Aun sabiéndolo, ni siquiera entendía qué me había orillado a confesarme en ese momento.

Y es que todavía me parecía como un sueño; un enorme sinsentido. ¿Cómo había sido posible que me enamorara de mi mejor amigo? No lo sabía. Pero no podía detener la maraña de sentimientos que se había formado en silencio, poco a poco. Empezó siendo una pequeña gotera, que creció y creció hasta que conformó todo un hondo lago. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba siendo ahogado por él. No importó cuantas veces intenté pararlo; había caído por Levi tan profundamente que sólo quería pasar cada segundo a su lado, para siempre.

Él era incondicional en mi vida. Siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto a darme una mano cuando todo a mi alrededor de desmoronaba. Levi lo era todo para mí. Las estrellas de mi pequeño universo se iluminaban cada vez que él me miraba y me regalaba una de esas sonrisas que agitaban mi corazón. Levi se había vuelto una necesidad, mi razón de seguir adelante. Lo quería; mucho más allá del cariño de amigos, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que sólo quería su felicidad, aunque ésta no fuera conmigo. Lo amaba tanto que incluso llegaba a doler.

Lo consideraba hasta ridículo, ¿por qué el mejor sentimiento del mundo tenía que ser también tan doloroso...?

¿Por qué el amor tenía que destruirte de esa manera?

—¿Qué...? —susurró, casi sin voz. Parecía más bien aturdido, como si le hubiese dicho la peor noticia del mundo.

La sonrisa en mi rostro tembló y sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Era obvio. Él jamás me correspondería. Y pese a que ya lo sabía, dolió tanto que mi mundo, el que poco a poco había sido levantado de nuevo gracias a él, se agitó y empezó a desmoronarse.

No quería perderlo. No a él. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese haber vuelto atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Soy un estúpido, lo sé —murmuré, dejando de mirarlo. Si lo seguía haciendo, me quebraría. Y no quería que eso pasara. No en su presencia—. Sé que... sé que no debía hacerlo, capitán —jadeé, intentado aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que no lo soportaría más tiempo. Tenía los sentimientos tan a flor de piel que no podía seguir pensando—. Pero no pude evitarlo. Tú fuiste la razón por la que pude seguir. Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo estuviste a mi lado; me apoyaste, me levantaste cuando nada más pudo hacerlo... Y te convertiste en todo para mí, Levi. Te amo. Te amo tanto que duele, capitán.

Pronto, y sintiéndome como un tonto, me encontré con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Ahogué un sollozo y me apresuré a limpiar el llanto que escurría por mis ojos, dejándome las manos ahí porque no quería mirarlo, porque era un cobarde. Porque no quería ver su rechazo dibujado en esos magníficos orbes verdes.

—Perdón por todo, Levi —continué, sabiendo que si me detenía en ese momento jamás me lo perdonaría. Sólo quería sacar todos esos sentimientos. Quería que él supiera todo lo que significaba para mí, aunque no tuviera demasiada importancia en su vida—. Perdón por no ser un buen amigo, perdón por los problemas que te causé... Pero sobretodo, perdón por haberme enamorado de ti.

Y lloré. Lloré porque sabía que lo había perdido para siempre, porque, después de todo eso, nosotros jamás volveríamos a ser iguales; tan unidos. Y ese pensamiento me destruía cada vez más lento.

—A-aunque sea una carga para ti, aunque me odies ahora, por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado, Levi —pedí, casi con desesperación. Quizá era hasta masoquista querer seguir junto a él aun cuando Levi no sentía lo mismo, pero no me importaba—. No quiero separarme de ti. Tú eres realmente, realmente importante para mí. Por favor, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, Riv.

Bajé la mirada. Él jadeó.

—¿Por qué tú...? —le escuché susurrar, dejando su frase a la mitad, como si le costara continuar— ¿Por qué tienes que ser un idiota?

Fue ahí, cuando él dejó escapar el primer sollozo, que me digné a mirarle. Él estaba ahí, temblando. Se deshacía en lágrimas y jadeaba con fuerza, cuando la respiración comenzó a fallarle. Se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil, que me costó reconocerlo. No se parecía en nada al Levi que yo conocía. Y eso, aunado a su llanto, me desconcertaba.

En ese momento no entendía porque él actuaba de esa manera.

—¿Capitán...?

Él negó.

—¿Por qué crees que serías una maldita carga para mí? —atacó, en medio de ese llanto que parecía no tener final— ¿Por qué crees que te odiaría? ¡Madita sea, Eren! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, así que no saques tus propias conclusiones! —gritó, pasándose las manos por la cara, barriendo las pesadas lágrimas— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? —jadeó, en voz baja, todavía con el rostro cubierto— ¿Por qué tú puedes hacerme tan feliz con un par de palabras?

Aquella confesión había sido tan repentina que sólo pude sorprenderme. Mi boca tembló porque quería decirle tantas cosas que en ese momento, pero simplemente no podía proferir sonido alguno.

Mi mundo parecía haberse quedado sin sentido.

—¿¡Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, maldito idiota...!?

Esa simple frase causó una revolución en mí; en todo lo que sentía. De nuevo, sentí las lágrimas en mí. Esta vez, por un sentimiento diferente. La tristeza se fue, y la repentina emoción me invadió. Despacio, mi corazón volvió a latir y mi universo volvió a cubrirse de los distintos colores que sólo Levi era capaz de crear.

Y sonreí. De nuevo sonreí para él lo más sincero que pude. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sólo quería abrazarlo, besarlo; cuidarlo para siempre.

—Levi, yo... —empecé, pero él me interrumpió cuando agitó la cabeza.

—¡No, cállate y déjame continuar! —me regañó, y sorbió por la nariz— Después de lo Erwin, yo... creí que nunca volvería a enamorarme —comenzó, cuando pudo controlar su llanto—. Pero tú estuviste siempre ahí... me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba. Estuviste a mi lado cuando creí que todos me habían abandonado. Estiraste tu mano y me levantaste; me hiciste reír, cuando pensé que sólo tenía lágrimas —tras una pausa, él pintó una sonrisa que avivó las mariposas en mi estómago, y me hizo pensar que todo estaría bien—. Eren, tú cambiaste mi mundo... Me hiciste creer otra vez.

De nuevo, me encontré a mí mismo llorando. Ya no de tristeza, sino de todos los sentimientos que se habían mezclado en mi interior ante sus palabras.

¿Por qué Levi era capaz de convertir un día malo, en uno precioso...?

—Te amo, Eren —confesó, y yo no lo soporté más.

Todavía llorando, me lancé hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza, mientras mi risa mezclada con el llanto resonaba por la estancia. Le sentí aferrarse con fuerza a mi camiseta, y fue ahí cuando estuve seguro que no era un simple sueño. Estaba ocurriendo, de verdad.

—Simplemente no me lo creo —susurré, en su oído, luego de un rato de agradable silencio—. Parece un muy buen sueño.

Él chasqueó la lengua, pero estaba seguro de que lo hizo por la vergüenza.

—No lo es, mocoso.

Me reí mientras aprovechaba para separarme de él, y poder mirarlo. Levi era precioso, único. Lo amaba. Amaba su humor, sus manías. Su cabello y la forma en que sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando se avergonzaba. Amaba sus ojos, su cuerpo. La manera en que sonreía, y en la que su ceño se fruncía cada vez que se enojaba. Amaba sus costumbres y sus disgustos.

Lo amaba a él. Por completo.

Sin poder pensar en alguna otra cosa, me dejé llevar por el cúmulo de sentimientos que había explotado en mi estómago. Y lo besé. Fue diferente, totalmente perfecto. Los escalofríos se adueñaron de mi piel mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación.

Entonces, en medio de ese beso con sabor a amor y llanto, me di cuenta que todo había valido la pena. La tristeza, el dolor, las lágrimas; el pasado. Todo. Porque aquello me había guiado hacia la perdona correcta. Hacia esa persona que iluminaba mis días y hacía saltar mi corazón. Hacia la persona que siempre había estado caminando a mi lado, despacio, sujetándome con fuerza para que no cayera.

Había sido Levi. Todo ese tiempo siempre fue él.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que supe lo ciertas que eran las palabras que mi madre me había dicho algún tiempo atrás. Miré más allá de mi nariz; a mi lado. La persona correcta siempre había estado ahí, esperando en silencio por mí.

Nos separamos lo más lento posible, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de ese beso. Levi tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración levemente agitada y las mejillas pintadas de un coqueto color rojo. La imagen me resultó de lo más tierna, causó un revuelo en mi estómago y aumentó los aleteos de las mariposas que danzaban en mi interior.

Tiempo atrás, no había sentido algo igual. Ni siquiera cuando estuve con Armin. Era más fuerte, más profundo; mucho más cálido. Lo entendí justo en el momento en que Levi abrió los ojos y yo pegué mi frente contra la suya. Eso era lo que llamaban_ «amor de verdad»._ Lo que había estado buscando desesperadamente, lo encontré en él.

Porque no había Eren sin Levi. Ni Levi sin Eren.

Levi era mi completa felicidad.

Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, sonreí despacio, sólo para él, mientras mis dedos se movían por sus mejillas. Levi suspiró y me sonrió, avergonzado. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y me permití besar con libertad la punta de su nariz porque Levi era demasiado adorable.

Él bufó.

—¿Siempre eres sido así de empalagoso?

Quise reír, pero mejor me fingí ofendido.

—No —respondí, juguetón—. En realidad soy mucho peor.

Levi intentó parecer horrorizado.

—Dios, ¿en qué me he metido? —preguntó, burlón, mientras lanzaba una mirada al techo. Como si esperara que la respuesta le cayera del cielo.

Me reí con más ganas y dejé de reprimir las ganas que tenía de acercarlo a mí. Lo tomé del brazo, jalando suavemente, y le hice sentarse sobre mis piernas. Levi se mostró sorprendido, pero terminó por darme un leve golpe en el brazo.

Sintiendo la felicidad correr por mi cuerpo, le dediqué otra sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Levi chasqueó la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada, porque claramente se notaba que él no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera.

—Te amo —le repetí, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se movían por su espalda—. No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo, capitán.

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de miles de sentimientos, provocándome unas inmensas ganas de besarlo.

—Quiero besarte —le advertí—. Diablos, realmente voy a hacerlo.

Le escuché soltar una risa medio malvada mientras ponía un par de dedos sobre mis labios, impidiendo así que le besara.

—No tan rápido, Titán —dijo—. ¿No te olvidas de una pregunta realmente importante?

Levanté una ceja y exprimí mi cerebro, intentado recordar. Entonces, cuando supe a qué se refería, reí de nuevo.

— ¡Por supuesto! No sé cómo pude olvidarlo —Levi rodó los ojos. Yo solté un par de carcajadas. Luego, me aclaré la garganta y, mirándole directamente, intentando transmitirle todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos, me preparé para soltar la pregunta que marcaría el mejor camino de mi vida—. Levi —pronuncié su nombre lentamente, tomándome la libertad de dejar un cálido beso sobre su mano—, tú te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí; en mi otra mitad, en la persona que siempre necesité. Tú haces mi corazón latir, tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con sólo estar a mi lado... Tú, siempre has sido tú. Así qué, capitán —susurré y sujeté su rostro entre mis manos—, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Levi sonrió, algunas lágrimas peleaban por brotar de sus ojos.

—Sí... —asintió, tras juntar nuestras frentes.

Acto seguido, entrelazó nuestros dedos y unió sus labios con los míos suavemente, pero aún sintiéndose la desesperación por sentirnos cerca escrita en él. El beso barrió con todo. Derritió todas las inseguridades, se llevó el dolor, el sufrimiento, el pasado y el miedo.

Ya no éramos más ese par de corazones rotos y abandonados. Atrás habían quedado esos hombres con temor a amar de nuevo, porque ahora sabíamos que estábamos con la persona correcta.

_Amándonos._

Como siempre debió ser.

**(...)**

_En todo el tiempo que duramos juntos, Levi jamás dejó de sorprenderme. Habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero apenas notaba que él era como una pequeña caja de monerías. Cada día que pasaba a su lado aprendía algo nuevo sobre él. Como esa manía de morder la pajilla de los refrescos que tomaba, o lo mucho que le gustaba cantar mientras se daba un ducha larga._

_Le gustaban los besos a mitad de la noche. Le gustaba que fingiera tocar el piano sobre la piel de su estómago. Le gustaban los ataques de cosquillas. Le gustaba reír cuando sólo yo podía escucharlo. Le gustaba el color de mis ojos y que mi cabello fuera tan rebelde._

_Le gustaba acariciar mi rostro y besarme en plena mañana, antes de ir al trabajo. Le gustaba hacer el amor sobre el sofá que compramos cuando decidimos vivir juntos. Le gustaba hablar antes de dormir. Le gustaba mi voz y la manera en que mi nariz se arrugaba cuando algo me desagradaba._

_Y le gustaba amarme._

_Nunca fuimos perfectos y pasamos por varias peleas, pero sabíamos arreglar nuestros problemas. Durante nuestras reconciliaciones, siempre hubieron besos, abrazos y caricias. Pláticas, risas y varias promesas que nos encargamos de cumplir._

_No necesitábamos más._

**_Éramos felices así._**

**(...)**

Fue algunos meses después de iniciar nuestro noviazgo, durante la primera semana de octubre, que Levi me atacó con la pregunta que me trajo más de una emoción a la vez.

Acabábamos de hacer el amor, así que nos encontrábamos bajo las sábanas, cubriéndonos del frío que atacaba a las oscuras calles. Él estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, tenía los ojos cerrado mientras respiraba lenta y pausadamente. Pero no dormía, podía saberlo por la manera en que su ceño se fruncía al mismo tiempo que pequeños sonidos de disgusto escapan de su boca. Tal vez se debía a que se sentía incómodo por el sudor que corría por su cuerpo, o porque tenía demasiado frío y no encontraba la manera de hacerse entrar en calor.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó, cuando me decidí a abrazarlo. Los sonidos de disgusto se convirtieron en un suspiro de tranquilidad— estuve pensando.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté, bastante curioso, deslizando los dedos por su espalda. Me encantaba recorrer el pequeño e irregular camino que formaban las pecas sobre su piel.

—Sobre nosotros.

Parpadeé y tragué saliva.

—¿Ah, sí?

Levi movió un poco la cabeza para poder mirarme fijamente. Me encontré con ese par de ojos oscuros brillando como nunca y todas las dudas que nacieron en mí se calmaron.

—Ya sabes, dijimos que antes de decirle a nuestras familias sobre lo nuestro, iríamos paso a paso en esta relación.

Asentí sin decir palabra alguna, al mismo tiempo que recordaba nuestro acuerdo sobre no decir nada a nuestras familias. No porque fuéramos malos o algo así. Simplemente queríamos saber si esto funcionaría. Y la verdad, es que nos estaba yendo de maravilla. Conocernos desde todo la vida nos había ayudado un montón, por eso sabíamos complementarnos muy bien.

—Bueno... creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles.

Me quedé sin respiración.

—¿En serio? —jadeé, emocionado.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien? Podemos hacerlo la próxima semana, ya que tus padres estarán aquí.

Reí y me encargué de sostener su rostro para poder besarle. Nunca tenía suficiente de él; de sus besos, de sus caricias.

—Diablos, sí —respondí, contra sus labios—. Suena perfecto.

Él me sonrió y aprovechó para perder sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de mi cabeza.

—Organicemos una cena en casa del viejo —planeó, mientras yo me encargaba de dejar besos por todo su rostro—. Podemos decirles ahí mismo.

—Se van a sorprender muchísimo —dije y solté una risa que se le contagió a los pocos segundos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, nos hice girar en la cama. De nuevo, él quedó bajo mi cuerpo y le ataqué de besos. Empecé en su rostro, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello. Marqué los puntos sensibles en sus clavículas, y me deleité con las carcajadas que dejó escapar cuando soplé cálido aliento de regreso en su cuello.

—Idiota —le escuché decir entre risas, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Bueno, es tu culpa —acusé, divertido —. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que me pones así de idiota.

Él bufó.

—Mmm, no. No me eches la culpa de tu estupidez, así naciste —quiso sonar serio, pero la burla que irradiaban sus ojos me decía lo contrario.

Le besé otra vez, despacio y profundo. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció porque sólo podía concentrarme en él. En lo feliz que unas simples palabras podían hacerme.

En lo feliz que sólo él podía hacerme.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —susurré, encargándome de quitar un par de cabellos de su frente— Te amo tanto, capitán.

Levi pasó sus brazos tras mi cuello y cerró los ojos cuando sintió mis labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo sé, titán —murmuró, mientras asentía.

Entonces cuando nuestros rostros quedaron juntos de nuevo, Levi suspiró las palabras que crearon un conjunto de emociones en mí. El cómico burbujeo se extendió hasta mi estómago y durante un momento quise llorar de verdadera felicidad.

Pero no lo hice. En cambio, le miré en silencio, con los ojos aguados y llenos de todo el desbordante amor que sentía por él.

_«Gracias por elegirme... gracias por amarme, Eren»_

**(...)**

—Eren, cálmate. Me pones los pelos de punta, bastardo.

Ese fue el gruñido que Levi lanzó al mismo tiempo que azotaba el refractario —con puré de papa recién hecho— contra la mesa más cercana a la estufa. Me congelé a los segundos y decidí dejar de dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Estábamos en la cocina de la casa de su padre, donde nos encargábamos de los últimos detalles de la cena que tendríamos esa noche. Bueno, en realidad era Levi quien lo estaba haciendo todo. Yo sólo me dedicaba a caminar de aquí para allá, mientras me mordía las uñas y me perdía en mis propios pensamientos.

Y es que en los días previos a la pequeña cena que Levi se había encargado de organizar en casa de su padre (con la excusa que hacía mucho que ambas familias no se reunían), me sentía nervioso. No era como si me estuviera arrepintiendo de contarles sobre la relación que Riv y yo llevábamos. No, no se trataba de eso. En realidad, si bien había estado emocionado al principio, ahora me daba miedo pensar en la reacción que tendrían.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, me preocupaba que ellos no lo aceptaran.

—Lo siento, amor —me disculpé e hice una mueca porque sabía que no estaba contribuyendo en nada.

Levi suspiró.

—Escucha, si no estás seguro de contarles, entonces no lo haremos.

Me apresuré a negar.

—¡No es eso, bebé! —expliqué, tomándolo de las manos— Quiero decirles, de verdad que sí. Pero... —hice una pausa y tomé una gran respiración— es que tengo miedo.

Él parpadeó, todavía sin entender.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí... me da miedo que alguien se oponga a lo nuestro. No soportaría algo así. No sabría qué hacer —dije, y luego me reí de mí mismo porque me sentía realmente estúpido.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Riv entrelazó nuestros dedos transmitiéndome la calma que necesitaba.

—Oye, escucha, no tienes por qué pensar así. Sólo... ten algo de confianza, Eren —él sonrió de medio lado—. Ellos son nuestra familia, y sé que estarán contentos de saber que hemos encontrado el camino hacia la felicidad que tanto buscábamos. Deja de preocuparte, ¿sí?

Sonreí y apreté un poco más sus dedos contra los míos. Era simplemente maravillosa la manera en que él disipaba todos mis miedos, dudas e inseguridades.

—Tienes razón...

—Claro, siempre la tengo —se jactó—. Ahora deja de hacerme decir cosas tan jodidamente cursis y sazona la maldita carne.

Me carcajeé.

**(...)**

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad. El ambiente en el comedor era realmente cálido, familiar. Había más ruido que nunca en la casa Ackerman, pero aun así la tranquilidad reinaba por cada pasillo. Mis padres hablaban todo el tiempo con Kenny, poniéndose al día de todas las cosas que mamá y papá se habían perdido al no visitarnos tan seguido. Mikasa e Isabel no dejaban de contarle a Hanji sobre las excelentes ventas que tenían en la cafetería, mientras Levi y yo las escuchábamos atentamente.

Bajo la mesa, Riv buscó mi mano y enredó su dedo meñique contra el mío. Sonreí sintiendo mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, mezclándose con el aleteó de las miles de mariposas que danzaban en mi estómago.

Ya era tiempo.

Le dirigí una mirada a mi novio a lo que él me devolvió un ligero asentimiento.

Había llegado la hora.

Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, me aclaré la garganta, asegurándome de hacer el suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención. Pronto, toda la mesa se encontró en repentino silencio. Las miradas confundidas se centraron en mí y creí tener un nudo demasiado apretado en la boca.

—Bueno... —inicié, quedándome en blanco por un segundo— espero que hayan disfrutado la cena.

Isabel se talló la barriga.

—Bastante. Realmente se lucieron —rió. El sonido particularmente gracioso nos contagió a todos. Incluso a Levi, que ocultó su sonrisa tras la servilleta de tela.

—Me alegro, porque realmente no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Habla por ti, mocoso —bromeó Levi.

De nuevo, las risas inundaron el ambiente, dándome ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba para continuar.

—En realidad... además de celebrar este encuentro de familia, esta cena tiene otra razón.

—¿Está todo bien, hijo? —preguntó mamá, viéndose un poco preocupada.

Sonreí en su dirección.

—Todo está bien, mamá —aclaré, para calmarla—. Es sólo que Levi y yo tenemos que decirles algo importante.

—¿Sucedió algo? —insistió Kenny.

—¿Hay algún problema? —secundó papá.

Luego de darles una ligera negación, bajo la mesa, uní mis dedos con los de Levi. Sentí su calor y obtuve el coraje que necesitaba para soltar la frase que le daría un giro a la familia:

—Levi y yo... somos novios.

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** siempre le corto en los momentos cruciales (?) X'DDD. Omg, holaaaaa! Espero que me disculpen por tardar en la continuación de este fic ; A ; es que realmente falta muy, muy poquito para que termine y cada vez me cuesta más trabajo escribir los capítulos ;-; supongo que me da tristeza y no quiero dejarlo ir, ay ; AA ; pero les prometo que me esforzaré mucho uwu.

Entre otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo . Quería hacerlo fluff porque ya hacía falta un poco de amor para estos dos . Pero no se preocupen, que los demás también serán igual de empalagosos, lo prometo xD. En fin, quiero agradecerles un montón por sus comentarios y favoritos; gracias por apoyar tanto esta historia ; A ;. Sin ustedes, este fic no sería nada ;-; muchas, muchas gracias .

Bueno, ¡espero que pasen un día súper, súper excelente! y recuerden dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día :).

**Lyne Diamond***

* * *

_¿Review? *-*_


End file.
